Último año
by tsecretx
Summary: El cómo Vegeta y Bulma se enamoran en un universo donde no existe nada mágico ni extraordinario, sumándole que su relación deberá sobrevivir al último año de preparatoria... AU
1. Un nuevo estudiante

**Los personajes de Dragon ball que usaré en este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y trama son de mi propiedad.**

**PD-1. Los personajes (Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, A-17, A-18 y Milk) los situé en una línea de tiempo, de modo que todos tendrían casi la misma edad, pueden tener de 17-19 pero no más ni menos.**

**PD-2. Pensé que en vez de poner A-17 y A-18 podría poner sus nombres que una amiga me los dijo pero después pensé que se podrían confundir, por lo menos yo lo haría, así que solo lo dejare como están, aunque nunca se hubiesen llamado así en este mundo, pero bueno es para no confundir…**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un estudiante nuevo.

El verano había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos lo habían disfrutado al máximo, sabían que el último año de preparatoria sería difícil, todos andarían en busca de universidades y de construir un futuro, además todos tomarían rumbos diferentes, pero entre ellos sabían que seguirían siendo amigos. Goku, Milk, Bulma, Krilin, Yamcha y A-18, habían sido amigos desde la primaria, aprendieron todo juntos, pero sabían que estaba llegando el final de la historia para comenzar otra con nuevas aventuras.

Bulma miraba intranquila el reloj, eran las 02:35 A.M., todavía no conseguía dormirse, solo le quedaban un par de horas para levantarse al primer día de instituto, se sentía agobiada, el tiempo se le había pasado volando, no le preocupaba el tema de salir de la preparatoria y entrar a una Universidad, ella era una genio, lo que le preocupaba eran sus amigos, o más bien saber que tal vez después todos tomen caminos tan diferentes, para ella más que amigos hermanos, claro exceptuando a Yamcha quien había sido más que un amigo durante tantos años, él había sido su novio desde pequeños, aunque todo empezó entre juegos ellos se querían mucho.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el reloj, todo daba vueltas por su cabeza, no aguanto más y se levanto de la cama, abrió las ventanas que daban hacia el balcón y salió a este, como era primavera no hacia frio, tampoco hacía mucha calor, sentía la cálida brisa revoloteando sus cabellos azules, se apoyo en el barandal del balcón y miro las estrellas, empezó a recordar los últimos años en el instituto, sus amigos, su grupo, ellos eran los más populares del institutos, no había nadie que no quisiese acercarse a ellos, nadie se les resistía, habían vivido como verdaderos dioses durante la preparatoria.

Entro a su pieza y cerró las ventanas, prendió la luz para mirar todo con más claridad, ya no se dormiría, y si lo hacía todavía no sería el momento, se sentía con energía, se miro en el espejo, estaba tan bien como siempre, admiro su figura unos instantes hasta que su mirada se desvió a las fotos pegadas por las esquinas del espejo, se centro en una de ellas, salían todos los chicos, Krilin, Goku y Yamcha estaban vestidos con sus trajes de rugby, aquella foto era de hace tres años exactamente, Milk estaba abrazando a Goku mientras este le hacía caso omiso y mostraba el trofeo ganado en aquel partido, a un lado estaba Krilin de la mano de A-18, y en seguida estaba Yamcha con ella que sostenía un ramo de flores; en aquel partido Yamcha la había sorprendido al pedirle que fueran novios oficiales delante de todos los presentes, ella acepto de inmediato, eran la pareja perfecta.

"Yamcha… espero que este año sea igual de bueno… nadie nos puede separar, somos tal para cual…" – Dijo Bulma mientras apagaba la luz y se disponía a dormir.

Eran las 06:00 A.M. el despertador sonó en la casa de los Briefs, al instante se activaron lo robots encargados de preparar el desayuno de la joven. La peliazul tenia sueño, pero en fin debía levantarse o llegaría tarde al primer día del último año de instituto.

Se levanto sin muchas ganas y se dirigió al baño, se miro al espejo, se sonrió así misma, movió lentamente su cabello, se ducho en pocos minutos para ir a desayunar rápidamente. Yamcha la iba a ir a buscar a las 7 de la mañana, irían a un pequeño café cerca de la preparatoria, ahí se encontrarían con los demás.

Yamcha apareció antes de las siete, Bulma lo hizo pasar, ella tenía solo la toalla puesta, el chico la miro coquetamente mientras esta lo besaba y lo hacía pasar a su casa, la peliazul subió las escaleras para ir a su pieza dejando al chico un poco excitado en el salón principal. La joven se empezó a vestir, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir al instituto, le encantaba el traje que usaba, una blusa con corbata que estaba acompañada de un hermoso chaleco Beige y una pequeña falda roja de cuadrados, y por terminar unas botas negras muy elegantes, se miro una última vez en el espejo mientras tomaba el cepillo para peinarse, todavía tenía el pelo un poco mojado, no le importo y se hizo un pequeño moño en el costado superior izquierdo de la cabeza.

Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, tomo su mochila y fue al salón principal, ahí estaba Yamcha esperándola.

"¿Lista?"- Pregunto él admirando a su novia.

"Siempre lo estoy" – Dijo ella poniendo cara coqueta y abriendo la puerta.

"Entonces vamos"- Dijo el chico riendo.

Salieron hacia el patio de la C.C. y se subieron al vehículo rojo último modelo del chico. En un par de minutos se encontraban en el café, Yamcha se bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a Bulma como todo un caballero, la chica se bajo y le beso la mejilla, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron en dirección a la mesa donde estaban los demás, Goku le hacía señas con los brazos.

Se sentaron enseguida y comenzaron a hablar con los demás.

"¡¿Están preparados para el último y mejor año de insti?!" – Pregunto exaltado Goku que tenía puesto su traje deportivo al igual que Yamcha y Krilin.

"¡Ay Goku, por supuesto!"- Dijo Milk abalanzándose sobre Goku, no era secreto para nadie que ella sentía cosas por él, pero Goku no demostraba nada por ella, siempre estaba jugando rugby o entrenando para jugar rugby.

"¡Será lo máximo!"- Dijo Krilin mientras miraba a A-18 y tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"Denos dos cafés más"- Dijo Yamcha al mesero que asintió y los trajo en un dos por tres.

"¿Bulma, A-18, por qué están tan calladas?" – Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza en su típico signo de duda.

"¡Perdón es que me distraje!"- Mintió Bulma mientras todas las miradas se centraba en A-18 que parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta.

"¡Lo mismo digo!"- Dijo A-18 ya que no le interesaba el tema y no quería dar una explicación muy larga.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos al insti, o si no, nos regañaran, ese estúpido profesor Roshi, lo que tiene de exigente lo tiene de depravado"- Dijo Milk mientras sacaba carcajadas de sus amigos, hasta de A-18.

"Nos vemos allá" – Dijo Yamcha levantándose de la mesa y dejando dinero por lo que había consumido.

Todos lo siguieron de inmediato, Bulma se subió al vehículo de Yamcha. Los demás se fueron en algunas motos a excepto de A-18 y Milk que compartían el auto, eran muy amigas. Las dos tenían un mal genio que compartían.

Yamcha estaciono el vehículo cuidadosamente, esta vez Bulma salió antes que él, estaba emocionada, rápidamente se le acerco un grupo de chicos que la piropearon hasta que fueron espantados por Yamcha que ocultaba difícilmente sus celos, Krilin y Goku aparecieron por detrás de ellos.

"Jajaja, ¿Estas celoso Yamcha?"- Se burlaba Krilin.

"¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!"- Grito Yamcha sin darse cuenta que Bulma ya había entrado al instituto.

"Como tú digas"- Dijo Goku rascándose el pelo – "¿Y por cierto, que son celos?"

"Jajajaj, tú sí que eres un bruto Goku"- Dijo A-18 que caminaba lentamente con Milk hacia ellos.

"Jajaja, así parece"- Murmuro Goku mientras se le escapo un gota de sudor de su cabeza.

"¡Eh… ¿Dónde está Bulma?!"- Dijo Yamcha después de buscarla con sus ojos.

"¡Entro con un tío del insti!"- Bromeo como siempre Krilin provocándole celos a su amigo.

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria seguida de un montón de chicos que baboseaban con el movimiento de caderas de la peliazul. En realidad a ella le encantaba que los chicos se dieran vuelta para mirarla o que le siguiesen, pero ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas, quería estar sola, o mejor dicho no quería sentirse observada, no aguanto la situación y se dio media vuelta, miro con cara de odio a todos los muchachos.

"¡ME PUEDEN DEJAR DE SEGUIR COMO UNOS BABOSOS!"- Grito la peliazul con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos acataron tristemente.

La joven hizo un gesto de satisfacción y siguió caminando, se dirigía hacia su sala, según le habían dicho hace unos momentos era la sala C-112, entro y vio que era una sala muy amplia, le gusto de enseguida, noto que aún no había nadie, ni tampoco se notaba como que alguien haya dejado su bolso o mochila en algún puesto, camino hasta el fondo del salón y miro la larga pizarra blanca que la acompañaría aquel año, de verdad le gusto mucho esa sala, solo hubo un pequeño detalle, la sala se encontraba cerca de la oficina del rector, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.

Se saco la mochila de su espalda y la dejo en un puesto al azar, en fin de cualquier modo se sentaría en algún lugar con sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, entraron 4 chicas riéndose a carcajadas, Bulma las miro de reojo, eran Saiko y sus amigas, Saiko se acerco a la peliazul para saludarla e inmediatamente volvió con las otras chicas, Bulma escuchaba lo que conversaban mientras fingía que estaba viendo algo con su celular.

"¡Amiga te lo digo yo, era hermoso, era perfecto!"- Hablo la chica de cabello rubio.

"¡Saiko, tú lo viste también, hombres así no se encuentran todos los días!"- Dijo la chica del pelo café mirando a su amiga.

"¡Sí, espero que sea un estudiante de este curso!"- Dijo Saiko cruzando sus dedos.

Bulma dejo de escuchar, todos los años era lo mismo, un estudiante nuevo llegaba y sus compañeras y las chicas del instituto en general enloquecían. No le intereso mucho y decidió salir en busca de su novio y los demás.

Mientras los buscaba paso por la rectoría, pudo ver a un hombre muy bien uniformado hablando con el rector, a un costado se veía a un chico, no lo pudo mirar muy bien, la puerta estaba solo un poco abierta, solo pudo ver que era un chico por que llevaba el uniforme del instituto de hombre, se pregunto si aquel seria el tal chico del que hablaban Saiko y sus amigas. No quiso perder el tiempo así que siguió caminando pero se distrajo por la conversación que sostenía el hombre con el rector.

"¡El chico será un gran aporte para este instituto, es muy inteligente!"- Dijo el hombre de uniforme.

"No me cabe duda, en las pruebas aprobó con sobresalientes, merece estar aquí"- Dijo el rector con gran serenidad.

"¿Entonces hoy comienza las clases?"- Pregunto el hombre uniformado mirando su celular.

"Se lo puedo asegurar" – Respondió el rector parándose de su silla.

"¿Cuál es mi sala?"-Una nueva voz se escucho, una voz más juvenil que las anteriores que preguntaba fría y serenamente.

Bulma no escucho más, la voz del chico le había llamado su atención al máximo, era una voz tan varonil, tan cálida pero a la vez tan fría, la peliazul miro su brazo para darse cuenta de que sus vellos estaban erizados, un escalofrió la recorrió, la voz del chico era realmente llamativa. Intento mirar al chico, pero no podía, la puerta le estorbaba, intento ponerse cerca de esta para mirar mejor y nada, siguió intentándolo, no se daría por vencida, pero aunque estaba por lograrlo escucho la voz de sus amigos que venían por el pasillo, se acerco a ellos para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Yamcha la tomo de la mano, y caminaron los seis hasta la sala C-112.

"¿Dónde te habías metido Bulma?"- Le pregunto su novio, al no recibir respuesta le volvió a preguntar.

"Solo vine a ver la sala…"- Murmuro ella aún distraída.

"¿Dónde nos sentaremos este año chicos?"- Dijo Milk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sentémonos ahí"- Dijo Goku mientras apuntaba a la última fila, donde por lo general se sentaban.

"Sí, me gusta el lugar"- Dijo A-18 sentándose en la esquina que daba hacia las ventanas de la sala.

Krilin la miro y la siguió callado, se sentó a su lado, Goku puso su mochila al lado de la de Krilin y se fue a hablar con algunos de sus amigos del equipo de rugby, Bulma y Yamcha se disponían a sentarse hasta que Milk llego como loca para asegurarse el puesto al lado del de Goku, una vez así, Yamcha se sentó a un lado de la enamorada de Goku mientras Bulma iba a buscar su mochila donde la había dejado hace un rato, la tomo y se dirigió hacia su nuevo puesto, estaba al lado de la esquina superior izquierda, todavía sobraba un puesto a su lado, los chicos de su clase, intentaban pelearse por ser quien ocupara el puesto de la fila de aquel lujoso grupo, por ocupar el puesto de al lado de la hija de los Briefs.

Yamcha miraba con mala cara a los chicos que en la entrada de la sala discutían por saber quién ocuparía aquel puesto, al final un chico rubio de ojos azules había ganado la discusión y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de la peliazul, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer Yamcha lo miro de una manera espeluznante y el chico se termino sentando en la fila de adelante.

Sonó el timbre que daba paso a la primera clase del día, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus puestos y enseguida llego el profesor de Historia, el maestro Roshi, era un viejecito que sabía mucho de historia, seguramente porque era viejo y la vivió bromeaban los alumnos.

El profesor hizo el saludo correspondiente y empezó a enseñar, todos sacaron sus cuadernos mientras el anciano empezaba a escribir en la pizarra. Bulma no prestaba mucha atención todo aquello ya lo sabía, se limitaba solo a recordar aquella voz, se aburrió hasta que sacó su cuaderno, y empezó a hacer unos planos para un invento que cruzó su cabeza, estaba concentrada.

La clase del maestro Roshi se vio interrumpida, el rector entro sin previo aviso.

"¡Queridos alumnos de último año, espero que este año sea grato tanto para ustedes como para mí, pero eso no viene al tema!"- Dijo a sus alumnos, al terminar miro la puerta y dijo – "¡Puedes pasar!"

El chico nuevo entro por la puerta y se puso a un lado del rector sin mirar a los demás con gesto de indiferencia.

"Bueno este será su nuevo compañero, espero que le den la bienvenida"- Dijo mirando a los alumnos quienes algunos miraban con cara de indiferencia, otros con celos, y las chicas en su mayoría suspiraban, incluso Milk. – "Te puedes presentar"

"Mi nombre es Vegeta"- Dijo el muchacho musculoso mientras seguía con su postura de indiferencia que molesto a muchos de sus compañeros.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado y si es así aviso que subiré capítulos todos los martes y viernes, así que el próximo cap es para el viernes d1, es posible que para principios de diciembre empiece a subir en otros días, pero por ahora esos serán los días, en fin... c:

Gracias por leer este fic y deja tu review (Y)


	2. El secreto de Vegeta

Capitulo 2: El secreto de Vegeta.

"Bueno este será su nuevo compañero, espero que le den la bienvenida"- Dijo mirando a los alumnos quienes algunos miraban con cara de indiferencia, otros con celos, y las chicas en su mayoría suspiraban, incluso Milk. – "Te puedes presentar"

"Mi nombre es Vegeta"- Dijo el muchacho musculoso mientras seguía con su perfil de indiferencia que molesto a muchos de sus compañeros.

Bulma apartó su vista de sus bosquejos, en realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que había sucedido, pero al escuchar aquella voz puso atención, era él, era la voz que había escuchado en la oficina del rector.

"Bueno Vegeta toma asiento"- El rector miró los puestos disponibles, solo quedaba uno – "Siéntese al lado de la señorita Briefs, la del pelo azul"- Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar que el alumno nuevo ocuparía durante aquel año.

Bulma se quedo en blanco, miro un momento al chico mientras se acercaba, después se sintió observada, pudo notar como la mayoría de sus compañeras murmuraban entre ellas de lo suertuda que era Bulma Briefs.

El chico de pelo azabache se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar ni una palabra, Yamcha lo miraba de reojo al igual que ella. El profesor continúo con su clase, Vegeta sacó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir, Bulma ya no se podía concentrar, guardó su cuaderno debajo de la mesa y se dedicó a escuchar todo lo que el maestro Roshi decía, así pasó la primera clase del día hasta que el timbre sonó para avisar que era recreo, los chicos debían salir enseguida, tenían reunión del equipo de rugby, así salió gran parte de los hombres del curso, otro resto salió con sus amigos o novias, quedando en la mayoría mujeres dentro del salón, A-18 y Milk la llamaron para comprar refrescos pero la peliazul no quiso, sin darse cuenta se había quedado sola con el nuevo en la última fila. Él guardaba su cuaderno mientras una avalancha de chicas se acercaban para hablar con él.

Vegeta no las escuchaba, o más bien no le importaba, las chicas hacían preguntas como locas, pero él no les respondía, aún así seguían preguntando, hasta que Bulma se harto del acoso que le hacían al chico.

"¡Oigan paren de gritar como locas y vayan a otro lado, me duele la cabeza!" – Mintió Bulma para que se fueran, cosa que hicieron, nadie se metía con Bulma Briefs.

Ahora otra vez quedaron solos, Vegeta no le hablaba ni ella a él, aunque sabía que en el fondo él le agradecía que le hubiera sacado a esas chicas de encima.

"Vegeta ¿no es así?" – Pregunto Bulma sin tener certeza si recibiría una respuesta.

No llego respuesta aparente, el chico también la ignoró a ella, Bulma por primera vez recibió un golpe bajo de un chico, nadie nunca le había hecho ese desprecio a la gran Briefs, para su sorpresa al cabo de un tiempo el chico si le respondió.

"Sí, ese es mi nombre"- Dijo al fin y al cabo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

"Nunca te he visto antes, eso me hace pensar que no eres de aquí ¿De dónde eres?"- Pregunto Bulma sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba parando para marcharse, ahora sí no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Durante todo lo que quedó del día no se dirigieron la palabra, el ego de la peliazul estaba dolido, así que no intentaría más hablarle a aquel chico, él no contestaría.

A la hora de la salida ella y sus amigas se fueron a ver a los chicos en un juego de rugby por el inicio de clases.

"¡Oh, lo olvidaba, mi hermano me pidió las llaves de la casa!"- Dijo A-18 mientras se devolvía a la preparatoria para buscar a su hermano que estaba en un curso distinto.

"¡Ahora que lo dice hace mucho que no vemos a A-17!"- Dijo Bulma mirando a Milk quien estaba cabizbaja- "¿Qué sucede Milk?"

"Es que no sé qué hacer con Goku, cuando me acerco a él, se aleja de mí"- Dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba a las bancas de afuera de la cancha de rugby.

"¡Mmmm… la verdad Goku es muy especial, para mí es como un hermano, prácticamente nos criamos juntos, pero es tan complicado… ¡Tengo una idea, que tal si lo conquistas a través de comidas, ya sabes el dicho de que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago, y conoces a Goku, es un glotón!"- Dijo Bulma cerrándole un ojo a su amiga.

Al poco rato llego A-18, ahí las chicas empezaron a alentar a los chicos que jugaban de una manera espectacular, y como siempre Goku sobresalía, tenía grandes aptitudes físicas, eso compensaba sus bajas notas en otras materias.

Bulma estaba fascinada con el juego, hasta que llegó el entre tiempo y decidió ir a comprar algo para comer, mientras las chicas se quedaron ahí conversando con más amigas del instituto. La peliazul corría hacia un local antes de que se llenara de otros chicos que seguro comprarían cosas aprovechando en entretiempo, pero antes de llegar, pudo ver a Vegeta saliendo recién de la preparatoria, fue extraño hacia ya casi una hora habían tocado el timbre para salir.

"¿Qué hace Vegeta aún aquí?" pensó mientras se acercaba más para estar segura de que era él, lo que vió solo rectifico lo antes dicho, pasó por su cabeza que tal vez estaba aún ahí porque tuvo que hacer papeleos por ser nuevo, el chico caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el aparcamiento, Bulma lo seguía con la mirada, él muchacho de gran indiferencia se subió a una gran limusina negra, se sorprendió tanto que quiso verlo más de cerca y fue hasta allí escondiéndose detrás de algunos vehículos.

"Señor Vegeta, siento la tardanza"- Dijo el chófer mientras miraba por el espejillo al joven.

"¡Hmp!"- Gruño Vegeta – "¡Mañana no me traigas ni me vengas a buscar, yo vendré en mi propio auto ¿Entendido?!"

"¡Sí señor Vegeta!"- Dijo como un soldado el chófer mientras se disponía a hacer partir la gran limusina.

Bulma se quedó asombrado por lo que vio, al parecer ese tal Vegeta era de una familia muy adinerada al igual que ella, cada vez le resultaba más curioso el chico nuevo.

Camino hacia donde estaban sus amigas, pero al llegar estas la miraron muy extrañadas.

"Bulma ¿No fuiste a comprar?"- Dijo A-18

"Es que no alcance" – Mintió Bulma mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Bulma si que estas extraña desde la mañana!"- Dijo Milk mientras A-18 miraba intrigada a Bulma.

"No es nada… de verdad… solo no dormí casi nada anoche… "- Dijo mirando como entraban los jugadores de rugby para el segundo tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron dos semana de clases, los días habían pasado lentos y aburridos en el instituto, nada había cambiado desde el primer día de clases, exceptuando que ahora Milk y Goku pasaban más tiempo juntos desde que la morena le prepara grandes platos de comida a este que estaba encantado con ella.

Era la última clase del día, Biología, todos ya estaban cansados y esperaban a que el día finalizara.

"Alumnos, tienen que hacer un trabajo en parejas para dos días más" – Dijo el profesor mientras empezó a armar las parejas.

Bulma se sintió realmente incomoda al saber que su pareja de trabajo sería Vegeta, Yamcha la miró con cara de pena, él de verdad quería quedar con ella, pero le tocó hacer su trabajo con Saiko.

La peliazul se quedó dormida lo que resto de la clase hasta que fue despertada por un beso de su novio.

"¿Vamos?"- Dijo él.

"¡Oh Yamcha, es que debo hacer algo nos vemos mañana!"- Dijo parándose de su silla y besando fogosamente a su novio quien la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo a él.

"¡Hasta mañana!"- Dijo Yamcha saliendo de la sala.

"¿Dónde estará Vegeta?" Se preguntó al pensar que debían ponerse de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo de biología.

Recordó como hace unos días había escuchado a unas chicas murmurando algo de que el chico nuevo se quedaba a entrenar. Pensó que no perdía nada en ver si era verdad y se fue al gimnasio del instituto, a esa hora muchos chicos se iban allá a entrenar, entre ellos Goku. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y noto que todos los chicos que estaban allí se le quedaron viéndola embobados, le gusto eso así que entró con toda confianza, notaba como todos la miraban descaradamente mientras buscaba al chico de pelo azabache, no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que miró a un rincón del Gimnasio, al lado de las maquinas de ejercitar se encontraba Vegeta sin su uniforme, solo llevaba un short.

Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba él, que ya se había dado cuenta que ella venia hacia él, la chica vio el cuerpo del moreno, sin duda era muy guapo y músculoso, quizás no fuera muy alto, pero sí que tenia lo suyo pensaba la peliazul.

"¡Vegeta ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo de biología?!"- Dijo sin obtener respuesta de inmediato.

"¡Pues lo haremos, ahora te puedes ir, estoy ocupado!"- Se limito a decir para que ella se fuera de una vez.

"¡AAAAH, QUE MOLESTO ERES, ¿CUÁNDO LO HAREMOS?!"- Grito llamando la atención de todos los chicos, quienes pensaron que Bulma quería intimar con el chico nuevo, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara – "¡QUE ESTÁN VIENDO!"- Gritó haciendo que todos volvieran a hacer a lo que hacían, pero no evitó que murmuraran entre ellos.

"¿Tienes tiempo hoy?"- Dijo resignándose a la idea de que ella no se iría sin una respuesta.

"Sí"- Se limitó a decir mirando hacia otro lado haciéndole un desaire a Vegeta a quien que no le importo mucho eso.

"Está bien, espérame aquí diez minutos"- Dijo Vegeta mientras dejaba el ejercicio y se iba a las duchas.

Bulma se quedó esperando sentada en el suelo, mientras uno que otro chico se le acercaba para coquetearle, pero ella hacía caso omiso, pasaron así 15 minutos, en ese tiempo pudo darse cuenta de que Goku no estaba ahí, le pareció extraño, siempre se quedaba a entrenar.

Vegeta tenía el pelo mojado, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora lucia unos jeans y una polera negra, la peliazul lo miro de reojo y empezaron a caminar hasta el aparcamiento, decidieron hacer el trabajo en la casa de Bulma, más bien Vegeta lo decidió.

Se subieron al auto de Vegeta, mientras Bulma le decía la dirección y el camino que debía tomar, Vegeta no hacía más que conducir, así al cabo de un rato llegaron a la C.C.

"Aquí es"- Dijo Bulma bajándose del vehículo.

Vegeta se bajo al igual que ella y miro el lugar de reojo, Bulma lo quedo mirando sin saber por qué, esto provoco que dado un momento los dos se miraran poniendo nervioso a Vegeta.

"Ven es por aquí"- Dijo mientras caminaba en compañía de Vegeta, abrió la puerta de su casa y entraron.

Enseguida fueron recibidos por los padres de la peliazul, su madre llegó con una bandeja de pastelitos dándole a ella y a Vegeta.

"¡Que apuesto es tu amigo!"- Le dijo la Sra. Briefs a su hija.

El padre de Bulma lo miró de reojo, puso mala cara y se metió en su laboratorio, Bulma no entendió el porqué de la actitud de su padre, pero parecía que a Vegeta le hubiera dado lo mismo, él solo se estaba comiendo el pastelito, así que no le tomo importancia…

"Bueno tenemos que empezar anotando las función de esta macromolécula"- Dijo apuntando un libro mientras Vegeta ni la miraba, solo se dedicaba a escribir en el Notebook de la peliazul.

Bulma se acerco a él, cosa que a Vegeta no le gusto y se movió, la peliazul lo miró con cara de odio hasta que este sin decir más le entregó el Notebook, ahí quedo sorprendida, el chico había escrito mucho sobre el informe que debían entregar, y lo había hecho sin mirar ni un libro, para el colmo toda la información estaba correcta.

"¡WoooW, que inteligente eres Vegeta, aunque no creo que me ganes!"- Dijo orgullosa de sus dones.

"Como digas"- Dijo él parándose y disponiéndose a marchar.

"Oye todavía no terminamos"- Dijo ella en tono agresivo – "Así que vuelve"- Vegeta se quedó parado.

"A mí no me das órdenes"- Dijo volviendo a caminar y dejando a la peliazul de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Vegeta salió de la casa pero antes de que pudiese subirse a su auto, se encontró con el hombre que hace no mucho le dedico una mala cara. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y se estaba subiendo hasta que aquel hombre se le acerco más.

"Yo sé quién eres, yo sé de tu pasado… aún recuerdo… así que no quiero que te acerques a mi hija, te quiero ver lo más lejos posible de ella, tú solo la podrías meter en problemas, no eres bueno para ella" – Dijo el Sr. Briefs mientras veía al joven quien lo había escuchado atentamente sin siquiera hacer un gesto.

Vegeta no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no le importó, ahora sí se subió a su auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe, salió del lugar en un instante mientras por el retrovisor veía como el padre de Bulma lo miraba fulminantemente.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 2 que por lo menos a mi me hizo reír en algunas partes :Z, en fin el cap. 3 lo subiré el martes y pronto sabrán qué es lo que esconde Vegeta :x

Gracias por leer este cap. y deja tu review (y)


	3. Curiosidad

Capitulo 3: Curiosidad.

"Yo sé quién eres, yo sé de tu pasado… aún recuerdo… así que no quiero que te acerques a mi hija, te quiero ver lo más lejos posible de ella, tú solo la podrías meter en problemas, no eres bueno para ella" – Dijo el Sr. Briefs mientras veía al joven quien lo había escuchado atentamente sin siquiera hacer un gesto.

Vegeta no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no le importo, ahora sí se subió y cerró la puerta de un golpe, salió del lugar en un instante mientras por el retrovisor veía como el padre de Bulma lo miraba fulminantemente…

Bulma empezó a escribir su parte del informe, no le costó mucho terminarlo, en realidad no le costó ni un poco, en menos de 20 minutos ya lo había hecho, tomó su Notebook y lo llevó hacia su pieza, ahí tenía una impresora, imprimió casi 10 hojas del informe y lo guardo en su mochila de inmediato, aunque era para 2 días más, se le podía olvidar llevarlo.

Se estiro un rato y se recostó en su cama, su mente divaga en el chico de los cabellos parados, le intrigaba, él era tan inaccesible, quería saber más de él, aunque eran como compañeros de bancos, él no le dirigía la palabra, a no ser por cosas estrictamente escolares, y cuando lo hacía en su voz se notaba una terrible frialdad y alejamiento, aparte del desagrado al hablarle a la peliazul.

Estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde mirando el techo y pensando en él, y no era precisamente que le gustase el chico, solo le llamaba la atención, su corazón definitivamente estaba con Yamcha, su novio desde hace mucho.

"¿Quién eres Vegeta?"- Se preguntaba mientras se paraba de su cama y se disponía a salir.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de irse paso por el laboratorio de su padre, él no estaba ahí, le llamo mucho la atención, su padre siempre estaba ahí a esa hora en su laboratorio. En fin, tomó una capsula y se la metió al bolsillo, salió del laboratorio y fue a por un bocadillo a la cocina, su madre tampoco estaba, ella siempre estaba ahí con sus pastelitos, pero ahora no estaba.

Tomó una manzana de un mesón y se dispuso a irse, camino hasta la puerta pero al escuchar unos murmullos que provenían de un salón de su hogar paró, intento ver de qué se trataba, eran sus padres, parecían preocupados, estaban discutiendo por algo, pero la peliazul no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, en un momento vio como su padre abrazo a su madre que se notaba preocupada, eso era tan inimaginable de ella, el Sr. Briefs también tenía cara de preocupación, dejo de abrazar a su mujer y salió del salón, Bulma para no darse a descubrir corrió hacia el patio, se quedo pensando un rato.

"¿Qué les preocupara tanto a mis padres?" pensaba mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la capsula y la activaba, apareciendo una hermoso moto dorada, Bulma se estaba subiendo cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía con el uniforme puesto "¡Qué diablos… Bueno ya no importa!" pensó y puso en marcha la moto, esta se elevo unos centímetros del piso y comenzó a andar.

Su lugar de destino no estaba muy lejos, se demoro solo unos 15 minutos en llegar, cuando llegó se bajo de su moto y la hizo una capsula, entró al edificio "Mr. Satán" y habló con el conserje quien ya la reconocía, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió al piso 5, busco la puerta A-16 y tocó el timbre de esta, nadie parecía salir, lo tocó nuevamente y ahora se podía escuchar pasos que iban hacia la puerta, un ojo se asomó por el pequeño cristal que permitía ver a la visita que esperaba afuera, se escuchó el movimiento de la perilla y enseguida apareció Yamcha.

"¡Bulma pensaba que estarías ocupada!"- Dijo alegrándose de ver a su novia y invitándola a entrar haciendo un elegante gesto con su mano.

"¿Acaso no me querías aquí?"- Dijo ella irónicamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¡Sabes que no es así, yo siempre te quiero aquí!"- Dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado y la besaba tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente la peliazul se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Goku y Milk habían salido juntos ayer, por eso no vio al deportista entrenando en el gimnasio el día anterior, se alegro por la casi "pareja".

* * *

Cuando tocaron el timbre que avisaba a los alumnos que empezaba un nuevo día de clases, todos se sentaron en sus puestos, como siempre llegaban algunos atrasados, estaban todos sus compañeros en el salón, el maestro Roshi llegó, aparte de hacer clases de historia hacia clases de gimnasia, aunque a veces parecía que solo hacia clases de gimnasia para ver a las chicas voluptuosas para mirarlas mejor a través de sus lentes oscuros.

"¡Vamos al gimnasio!"- Dijo sin más y al momento todos se pararon para hacer caso.

Bulma salió de las últimas, miraba el puesto que estaba al lado suyo, el de Vegeta, era extraño no había llegado a clases.

"¿Estarás bien Vegeta?" Se pregunto a si misma mientras recordaba que ayer lo había visto a la perfección.

"Espero que no te haya pasado nada…"- Murmuró y salió del salón con su buzo rojo oscuro que le quedaba tan bien.

* * *

Lo que quedó del día Bulma se lo pasó pensando en el chico nuevo, estaba preocupada por él, hasta aquella noche soñó con él, el solo hecho de pensar que quizás algo le pasó la alteraba aún más, por suerte su tortura termino al día siguiente, aquel día Bulma había llegado a la preparatoria más temprano de lo normal, en realidad su reloj se había adelanto una hora y sin darse cuenta había llegado una hora antes al instituto, el lugar parecía desierto, se odio unos cuantos minutos al pensar que hubiera podido dormir un poco más.

* * *

Estaba tan aburrida, los únicos presentes eran los profesores y el rector, pero claro, todos ellos estaban en el salón de profesores haciendo que cosa, miró su reloj de mano, habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que llegó, el aburrimiento la mataba, decidió hacer una excursión por la preparatoria, salió de su sala y recorrió casi todos los pasillos, entro a todas las salas, recordaba cuando hace un par de años hizo lo mismo, se rió de sí misma, esta vez ya conocía todos los lugares, llegó hasta al gimnasio y fue hacia los camarines, pero antes de llegar escuchó unos ruidos dentro del gimnasio, se sobresalto, miro su reloj, eran las 7:00 apenas, los alumnos acostumbraban a llegar a las 7:30, abrió la puerta del gimnasio y lo vio, estaba haciendo ejercicio en el mismo lugar que hace dos días, esta vez más sudado, estaba jugando baloncesto, se quedo en silencio presenciado al buen jugador, en un momento este pareció mirar el balón y lo tiro lejos de sí, se acerco al balón de rugby y lo miró como si fuera un objeto desconocido para él, lo tiro unas cuantas veces hacia arriba, parecía divertirse, después jugó a las atrapadas solo, era más bien que tiraba el balón, después corría a buscarlo y así sucesivamente.

Bulma estaba escondida detrás de un pequeño carrito que contenía bastantes pelotas, le asombraba lo que veía, Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo, siempre lo veía tan serio y indiferente a todo, además de ello, era muy bueno en los deportes que jugaba, y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, sin duda era el sueño de cualquier chica.

"De verdad eres muy bueno en los deportes Vegeta… Quizás más de lo que lo es Goku… de verdad me sorprendiste" pensó ella hasta que el chico de gran indiferencia dejo de jugar y se fue a los camarines, Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este cerró la puerta de los camarines y pudo escuchar cómo salía el agua. La peliazul se sonrojo al pensar como sería el cuerpo de aquel chico en su totalidad, la verdad no era la primera vez que pensaba eso de un chico.

Volvió a ver su reloj y eran las 7:18 A.M., como ya no tenía nada que ver se iría a su sala, pero su mirada se poso en la mochila de su compañero, estaba ahí en el suelo, se acercó como quien encuentra un billete y lo tomó, la quiso abrir pero luego pensó que por mucho que le intrigara el chico no era lo correcto, pero no se resistió, no era una mujer que se quedaba con la duda.

Tomó el cierre de la mochila con un poco de miedo, lo empezó a mover hacia el lado izquierdo para poder ver a su interior, cuando la abrió pudo ver unos cuadernos y unos lápices desordenados, no era nada nuevo.

"¡Que estúpida soy, acaso pensaba encontrarme con un diario de vida que me dijera todo sobre él!"- Musitó la peliazul tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Empezó a cerrar la mochila hasta que vio un papel muy curioso en el fondo de esta, tenia anotada una dirección, no estaba segura si conocía aquel lugar, pero algo le dijo que sí, quiso anotar la dirección pero escucho como el chico cerraba el agua de la ducha, ya se había bañado.

Sacó su celular y fotografío el papel, lo metió en la mochila y la cerró deprisa, la dejó en suelo y corrió hacia la salida más cercana del gimnasio, su corazón latía como loco, cuando por fin se vio segura, camino de vuelta al salón, miraba la imagen que había tomado hacia algunos instantes, estaba segura que conocía la dirección.

Se sentó en su puesto y continúo con la mirada fija en su celular. Al cabo de un momento sus compañeros y compañeras empezaron a llegar, y con ellos Vegeta quien entraba sin mirar ni saludar a nadie, se sentó a su lado y rápidamente guardo su celular y miro hacia otro lado, pudo sentir que la observaban, emitió una pequeña risita y miro a sus elogiadores, pero se equivoco esta vez las miradas eran para su compañero de la voz varonil.

Su grupo estaba entrando al salón, les sonrió y espero a que llegaran a sentarse.

"¡Te estuve buscando!"- Le dijo su novio besándola, Vegeta los miro de reojo y puso cara de asco.

"Es que he llegado antes, mal cálculo de tiempo"- rió ella con un tono de risa melancólica.

"¡Oye que te parece si mañana salimos con los chicos a celebrar!"- Dijo Yamcha con ojos de perro faldero.

Bulma se quedo pensativa "¿Celebrar qué?" Pensó hasta que recordó la fecha, mañana cumplía exactamente tres años de relación con Yamcha. Se le había olvidado por completo.

"¡Por supuesto cariño!"- Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le ponía una cara coqueta.

"¿A dónde iremos?"- Pregunto en un rincón A-18 sin mirar a los demás.

"Tengo una idea"- Dijo Bulma parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al medio del salón – "Chicos, Chicas, están todos cordialmente invitados a una fiesta en mi casa mañana para celebrar los tres años que llevo con Yamcha"- Gritó mientras todos los demás comenzaban a comentar y a alegrarse.

"¡Genial Bulma!"- Dijo Goku mientras la peliazul se volvía a sentar en su puesto.

Sonó el timbre y las clases comenzaron, todos se quedaron en silencioso, como siempre Bulma Briefs no prestaba mucha atención al igual que Goku quien solo pensaba en comida, Bulma se aburrió y quiso hablar con alguien, solo tenía dos posibilidades Yamcha o Vegeta, decidió por Vegeta, Yamcha estaba muy concentrado en la clase.

"¿Te gustan mucho los deportes?"- Pregunto mirándole.

"¡Hmp!"- Gruño él sin hacerle caso.

"Es que te vi en la mañana entrenando"- Dijo despacio la peliazul para no ser escuchada, Vegeta no cambio la cara, no estaba sorprendido, o al menos no quería demostrárselo.

"Con razón sentía que algún sicópata me observaba"- Dijo con su voz tan fría y varonil de siempre, Bulma no supó si lo dijo como un chiste o irónicamente.

"Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver lo bueno que eres para el rugby, me dejaste sorprendida"- Dijo la peliazul volviendo su mirada a la pizarra – "Eso sí, no creas que me gustas, yo tengo novio"- rió la muchacha.

"¡HMP, Que vulgar eres!"- Gruño Vegeta mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡¿A quién le dices vulgar?!"- Preguntó desafiante Bulma.

"¡Acaso no te lavas los oídos, aparte de vulgar eres una sucia!"- Dijo mirando la pizarra y anotando lo que había escrito el maestro.

"¿Tienes idea de quién soy?"- Dijo Bulma ya cabreada con el chico, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba seguir peleando por estupideces con él, al menos así le hablaba.

"¡Eres una mocosa sucia y vulgar!"- Dijo él procurando no levantar mucho la voz.

"¡Estúpido somos casi de la misma edad, o acaso eres mayor porque eres un bobo repitente!" – Dijo ella sacándole la lengua y viendo como se le marcaba una vena en la frente de lo enojado que estaba.

"¡Hmp, no soy ningún bobo, solo lo decía porque eres una inútil hija de papi!"- Dijo él recordando lo que sucedió hace dos días con el papá de Bulma.

"¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú?!"- Habló un poco más fuerte llamando la atención de Yamcha quien se puso a mirar qué pasaba sin entender nada.

Bulma miraba a Vegeta desafiante y este a ella, mientras Yamcha se limitaba a mirarlos, parecía que el lugar iba a explotar, Vegeta estaba mirándola fijamente, era una mirada llena de odio y frialdad.

"¿Acaso no responderás?"- Pregunto ella con su voz más irónica posible.

Vegeta se quedo callado, no le podía decir porque había dicho eso, si lo hacía tendría que contarle todo de todo, así que prefirió callar, pero aún tenía su mirada retenida por los ojos azules de la muchacha que lo miraban desafiante, nunca antes alguien le había mirado de aquella forma, él era el de la mirada desafiante, no pudo apartar la vista, era como un desafío, pero lo iba a perder de todos modos, él no podía responderle, ella ya estaba arqueando su sonrisa de victoria, hasta que justo a tiempo sonó el timbre para el recreo y el muchacho salió a gran velocidad de la sala dejando a la muchacha con las palabras en la boca.

Continuara…

* * *

Próximo capítulo el viernes c:, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que es muy importante para más adelante ;)... yayaya no diré nada más...

Gracias por leer y deja tu review c:


	4. Felices tres años

Capitulo 4: Felices tres años.

"¿Acaso no responderás?"- Pregunto ella con su voz más irónica posible.

Vegeta se quedo callado, no le podía decir porque había dicho eso, si lo hacía tendría que contarle porque el le dijo aquello, así que prefirió callar, pero aún tenía su mirada retenida por los ojos azules de la muchacha que lo miraban desafiante, nunca antes alguien le había mirado de aquella forma, él era el de la mirada desafiante, no pudo apartar la vista, era como un desafío, pero lo iba a perder de todos modos, él no podía responderle, ella ya estaba arqueando su sonrisa de victoria, hasta que justo a tiempo sonó el timbre para el recreo y el muchacho salió a gran velocidad de la sala dejando a la muchacha con las palabras en la boca.

El resto del día solo se dedicaron a miradas de odio de parte de los dos, aunque a ambos les hacía gracia la situación en cierto modo. Cuando terminaron las clases la gran mayoría se fueron a sus casas otros se quedaron a talleres o a deportes.

Vegeta camino por los pasillos de la gran preparatoria, había olvidado cómo eran, en realidad él no era un alumno del todo nuevo, el ya había estudiado ahí antes, hace ya casi 10 años, cuando iba en segundo de primaria, en realidad no recordaba como era antes, era muy pequeño para recordar algo tan trivial, pero él recordaba algo, o más bien a ciertas personas, pensaba en lo distinto que sería si tal vez nada hubiera pasado, pero cuando pasó, una de las consecuencias fue la expulsión inmediata del instituto, haciendo que se tuviera que educar en casa en compañía de múltiples tutores, bueno para algo sirvió la gran suma de dinero de su familia.

Y ahora después de 10 años todo volvía a ser "normal", después de 10 años de lo ocurrido lo dejaron reintegrarse al instituto.

"Ni siquiera sé porque me vine a meter a esta porquería llena de insectos"- pensaba el muchacho mientras abría su taquilla para sacar algunos libros, de pronto un pequeño papel un poco arrugado se dejo entre ver, lo sacó cuidadosamente, leyó su contenido "_La familia lo es todo_" era el contenido del papel, miró a su alrededor y solo vio a un montón de alumnos haciendo lo normal, hablando, riendo, y cosas así, miró otra vez el papel y lo arrugó, sacó el libro que necesitaba y cerró la taquilla, camino hasta un basurero y botó el papel, se puso a pensar un rato hasta que dejo ver una sonrisa malévola.

Camino hacia el gimnasio pero no entró a este, se quedó afuera apoyado en la pared, todavía tenía el libro en una mano, esperaba al maestro Roshi que le pidió que lo esperara porque debía decirle algo, sin previo aviso vio venir a Bulma y a su novio, no sabía su nombre ni le importaba tampoco, aunque a decir verdad le daba risa las miradas que este le lanzaba a él, como queriendo decir no te acerques a mi chica, como si a él le importase aquella muchacha tan vulgar y gritona a su parecer, ellos pasaron por su lado al mismo tiempo que el Mr. Roshi llegaba.

"¡Oh, Yamcha, el equipo de rugby tiene una reunión ahora mismo, será mejor que vallas!"- Dijo el anciano apuntando adentro del gimnasio.

"Nos vemos después"- Dijo el chico mientras besaba a su novia y le dedicaba la última mirada de odio a Vegeta quien hacia una mueca de risa.

"Espere Señorita Briefs, también tengo que hablar con usted"- Dijo deteniendo a la peliazul mientras Vegeta arqueaba una ceja en signo de duda.

"Lo escucho"- Dijo ella si más mientras procuraba guardar distancia de el muchacho de la voz varonil que la había dejado helada.

"Esto va para los dos, en este instituto se exige que los estudiantes aparte de las clases estén en algún taller o equipo extra curricular, para incentivar el compañerismo"- Dijo el maestro Roshi con su mirada perdida en los pechos de la adolescentes quien cruzaba los brazos molesta por eso.

"¡Hmp, ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?!"- Dijo Vegeta mirando fijamente a Mr. Roshi, parecía como si le atravesaría los lentes con aquella mirada.

"¡Tendrás que querer o despídete del lugar!"- Dijo sentenciando apartando la vista de los pechos de la peliazul y mirando fijamente al muchacho quien estaba rojo de rabia.

Vegeta se aburrió, para colmo debía pertenecer a un grupo de insectos, solo una pérdida de tiempo a su parecer, no aguantaba más, apretó con fuerza su libro y sin controlarse golpeó la pared dándole un susto a Bulma, la muchacha salto y lo vio con ojos apenados, él no la miro, se dio media vuelta y entró al gimnasio a entrenar un poco.

"Vegeta…"-Musitó la peliazul viendo como desaparecía la figura del moreno.

"Lo mismo va para usted"- Dijo Mr. Roshi alejándose del lugar.

"¡Qué hombre más pervertido!"-Gruño Bulma mientras veía alejarse a su maestro, miró dentro del gimnasio.

Vio como Vegeta estaba golpeando un saco de Box, sin duda era muy fuerte, Bulma se percató de algo, sin mal no recordaba la reunión del equipo de rugby era en el gimnasio pero no había nadie, excepto por Vegeta claro. Algo hizo que Bulma entrara al gimnasio, camino despacio hasta el muchacho y se quedó parada ahí sin poder hablar.

"¿Acaso eres tonta o qué?" – Pregunto él sin mirarla y con un tono irónico.

"Yo solo… ¡¿A quién le dices tonta, imbécil?!" – Gritó ella reaccionando un poco tarde.

"¡Será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor!" – Advirtió el moreno golpeando más fuerte el saco para que ella se intimidara.

"¡Pues nunca lo estas!" – Respondió a la advertencia llamando la atención de él, cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera ido ya.

"¡ESTAS LOCA!" – Grito él – "¡SOLO VETE!"

"¡CREES QUE YO TE HARÍA CASO SOLO ERES UN… AAAAH!"– terminó por gritar dándose media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo – "Vegeta, quizás no te guste estar aquí, solo te quería ayudar… en la mañana te vi jugar, eres perfecto para el equipo de rugby, solo… piénsalo, adiós"- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía su voz más ruda y seria, al terminar volvió a caminar para irse.

"Yo no necesito de tu ayuda"- Dijo Vegeta para sí mismo mientras la muchacha cerraba la puerta del gimnasio.

* * *

La fiesta en la casa de Bulma por la celebración de los tres años de relación con Yamcha estaba en su apogeo, estaban todos sus compañeros, todo el equipo de rugby, habían más de 200 personas, pero entre ella ninguna era Vegeta.

La peliazul estaba pasándola genial en su aniversario, en un momento de la noche la música paro provocando abucheos de todos incluso de Bulma que no paraba de bailar, ahí Yamcha apareció en el "escenario" hecho para la fiesta, tenía un micrófono en mano.

"¡Bulma, ven por favor!" – Dijo a través del micrófono haciendo que Bulma subiera y se pusiera a su lado.

"Dime"- Le dijo ella con una risa coqueta.

"¡Eres la persona más importante para mí, mi amiga de la infancia y mi compañera!"- Se detuvo un segundo para tragar saliva y prosiguió- "Pero… ahora quiero que seas más que eso… Bulma Briefs…"- paro para sacar una cajita negra de su bolsillo.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, Yamcha parecía pedirle matrimonio a la peliazul que estaba boquiabierta.

"Bulma Briefs... quiero que este anillo sea la promesa de que algún día te casaras conmigo, no digo que sea ahora ni mañana ni el próximo año… pero sí algún día"- Dijo mientras mostraba el anillo y Bulma le entregaba emocionada su mano, el chico le colocó delicadamente el anillo en su mano y la beso fogosamente delante de los demás quienes aplaudían a la pareja.

Goku y Milk, estaban en el patio de los Briefs, caminaban uno al lado del otro, Goku no paraba de hablarle del rugby, era como un niño jugando con sus juguetes nuevos, ella solo se limitaba a escucharlo y sonreír, aunque ya estaba un poco cansada de escuchar a cada momento lo mismo, desde que ella había terminado con A-17 el hermano de A-18, quien fue su primer amor, se había enamorado perdidamente de Goku, ni ella misma entendía que le gustaba de él, él un chico tan inocente, tan deportista, tan musculoso, tan introvertido, eso era, todo de él que era tan poco común, en especial su inocencia, ningún chico era digno de decirse tenerla, a menos que fuera Goku.

"Y entonces tomas en balón y lo lanzas lo más lejos posible"- Decía él mientras hacía señas con los brazos y miraba la sonrisa de su acompañante.

"Que grandioso Goku" – Dijo Milk mientras paraba de caminar y se sentaba en una elegante banca del patio y se sobaba los brazos por el frio.

"Toma" – Dijo el moreno de los pelos revueltos mientras le pasaba su chaqueta del equipo de rugby.

"¡Gra- gra-gracias Goku!" – Tartamudeo al ver el gesto de Goku que se sentaba a su lado.

"No tienes porque agradecerme, para eso son los amigos…" – Hablo Goku rascándose la cabeza y lanzando una pequeña risita juguetona.

"Ah… los amigos" – Pronuncio cabizbaja al escuchar esa frase.

"¿Sucede algo Milk?" – Pregunto Goku al verla triste.

Milk cerró sus puños y se apretó sus piernas, le dolió escuchar que él la tratase como una amiga más, ella lo veía como algo más y él no se daba cuenta, él siempre estaba en su mundo…

No aguantaba más, ella no era de las chicas que se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada, apretó más fuertes sus puños y miro a Goku a los ojos, él la miraba con su mirada de niño que nunca cambiaba, se acercó un poco más y se abalanzo sobre él robándole un beso, sus labios se juntaron despacio, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando, Goku al no estar muy acostumbrado a la situación tuvo el reflejo de tirarse un poco para atrás, pero igualmente Milk lo beso, él no entendía mucho, pero cuando sintió los cálidos labios de ella, le gusto la sensación, y no es que fuese el primer beso que daba, es decir, varias chicas le habían dado besos y cosas así por estar en el equipo de rugby y ser el capitán, pero él nunca los sintió como ahora lo sintió, era una calidez familiar, era como el calor que le entregaba su abuelo Gohan cuando aún estaba vivo. Goku y Milk articulaban sus bocas a la perfección, ella lo abrazaba mientras él se quedaba inmóvil, solo movía su boca al compas que marcaba su "amiga."

Se separaron lentamente, Goku podía sentir la respiración de él agitada, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrase a él chico con una cara tierna, los dos se quedaron sin habla, Milk por lo que había hecho y él porque no sabía que decir, que se supone que diría, él no era un tipo que se le diera una buena conversación con las chicas, ella al ver que el moreno miraba el piso y no decía nada perdió gran parte de las esperanzas.

Se levantó y se sacó la chaqueta que le había pasado el capitán del equipo rugby, se la pasó mientras este la veía sin decir nada, el pobre no sabía que decir, ella no sabía qué hacer y comenzó a caminar para entrar a la fiesta dejando a Goku solo en la banca del patio de Bulma.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana todos en la sala C-112 excepto uno, andaban con jaqueca y cansancio por la gran fiesta que había dado la peliazul, todos se acercaban a felicitarla por su compromiso con Yamcha. Bulma miraba el anillo que contenía un gran y brillante diamante, se sentía agobiada, no le gustaba el compromiso, pero no le diría eso a su novio, y menos delante de todos, aunque debía admitir que la sorprendió y que le gusto todo aquello, aunque fue la cursilería más grande que le ha tocado vivir.

"¡Yamcha ¿Puedo sentarme en tu puesto y tú en el mío?! – Preguntó Milk.

"¡No hay problema!"-Dijo él mientras movía sus cosas para sentarse al lado de Goku, Milk no quería sentarse con él, o más bien a su lado.

El día paso más entretenido para Bulma, ya que ahora tenía a su amiga al lado para hablar de cosas de chicas, aunque cada cierto tiempo su concentración se iba hacia Vegeta, con él cual había discutido todo el día la última vez que lo vio, él chico la ignoraba, aunque a veces la miraba de reojo y reía a sus adentros por la conversación que tenia con la otra muchacha.

Goku y Yamcha también la pasaron bien, en realidad ellos con Krilin, como estaban todos sentados juntos hablaron durante toda la clase, los chicos aconsejaban a él capitán de rugby acerca de Milk, pero este no entendía nada, le decían de unas flores y chocolates, de citas y cosas que no entendía, terminaba siempre preguntando ¿Qué es? ¿Para qué?

Al final del día los chicos se fueron a entrenar rugby, mientras que las chicas quedaron para salir a beber algo, Milk se quedó esperando en el auto de A-18, junto con A-17 que las acompañaría porque no tenía nada que hacer y molestar a su hermana le parecía divertido, además así pasaba tiempo con su ex novia, Milk.

A-18 y Bulma se fueron a despedir de sus hombres a la cancha de rugby, caminaban por el Gimnasio cuando Krilin apareció en el pasillo que daba a los camarines, se acababa de vestir, llevaba su uniforme de rugby impecable, A-18 se acerco a él, la peliazul empezó a buscar a Yamcha, no lo veía por ningún lado, pensó en ir a buscarlo a los camarines ya que se escuchaba a alguien dentro de estos, entro y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta con el uniforme de rugby, llevaba el casco rojo del equipo en la mano derecha, se quedo boquiabierta por lo bien que le quedaban el short rojo, la camiseta blanca al igual que las hombrera, y unas zapatillas rojas que combinaban con el short y resaltaban con las calcetas blancas. El chico se quedo inmóvil al verla ahí, recuperó el aliento y pasó como si nada por el lado de ella.

"¡Espera!" – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y deteniéndolo con su mano.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" – Dijo algo tosco.

"¡Al parecer me hiciste caso, suerte en el equipo!" – Dijo ella poniendo una pose muy provocativa.

"¡YO NO TE HICE CASO!" – Le gritó mientras ella ocultaba su risa.

"¡Que mal educado como tratas así a una dama, es más me deberías agradecer!" – Dijo acercándose a él para escuchar un _gracias._

"¡Vaya dama que está invadiendo el camarín de hombres!" – Dijo riendo en tono irónico.

"¡Da igual!"- Dijo acercándose más a él – "En todo caso me alegro de que te hayas unido al equipo de rugby…"- Dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo para inmediatamente darle un suave beso en su mejilla.

La muchacha de dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al moreno completamente sonrojado y sin habla, por suerte ella no lo alcanzó a ver ya que se fue de inmediato.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 4, como ya saben subo cap. los martes y los viernes, pero por temas de tiempo la próxima semana no subiré ningún cap. volveré a subir desde el lunes 3 de diciembre, y cambiare los días en vez de subir cap. los martes-vienes, subiré los lunes y jueves. en fin eso nos vemos en una semana c:

Gracias por leer y deja tu review ;)


	5. Síntomas

Capitulo 5: Síntomas

"¡Que mal educado como tratas así a una dama, es más me deberías agradecer!" – Dijo acercándose a él para escuchar un _gracias._

"¡Vaya dama que está invadiendo el camarín de hombres!" – Dijo riendo en tono irónico.

"¡Da igual!"- Dijo acercándose más a él – "En todo caso me alegro de que te hayas unido al equipo de rugby…"- Dijo Bulma mientras le cerraba un ojo para inmediatamente darle un suave beso en su mejilla.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al moreno completamente sonrojado y sin habla, por suerte ella no lo alcanzó a ver ya que se fue de inmediato.

En el pasillo aún estaban A-18 y Krilin, Bulma se despidió de Krilin y se fue con A-18 a el auto de esta. Por el camino la peliazul iba sonriendo, de verdad le encanta hacer rabiar a Vegeta, era muy divertido verlo enojado, aunque debía admitir que él también la hacía enojar a ella, bueno si no fuera así no sería tan divertido pensaba ella.

Cuando llegaron al auto de la rubia vieron como A-17 coqueteaba con Milk, que se dejaba querer por el hermano de su amiga. Las chicas se subieron al auto, A-18 como piloto y como copiloto Bulma, en los asientos traseros estaban los que coqueteaban descaradamente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – Pregunto Milk con una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos a una heladería cerca de aquí" – Contesto A-18 acelerando – "¡¿Tú no tenias entrenamiento de rugby?!" – Le preguntó a su hermano mientras lo miraba por el espejo.

"Es que… la verdad me han sacado… en realidad me han puesto en la banca…" – Dijo el muchacho con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Pero por qué? Tú eres muy bueno" – Dijo Milk confundida.

"¡Lo mismo pensaba, pero llegó ese estúpido engreído de pelos parados a probarse, el muy imbécil nos sorprendió a todos, y lo dejaron enseguida, así que debían sacar a uno, Mr. Roshi miró la lista de jugadores y dijo mi nombre, y ahora estoy en la banca!" – Habló más enojado al recordar al chico.

"¡Ese chico es Vegeta, Krilin me contó algo, dijo que era muy atlético, como Goku!" – Dijo la rubia provocando que Milk se sintiera mal al escuchar el nombre del capitán del equipo de rugby.

"¡Es un maldito engreído, solo se cree superior al resto!" – Murmuró entre dientes el moreno, pero fue escuchado por su hermana.

"No lo sé, no habla mucho, pero… Bulma ¿Qué piensas tú?" – Le preguntó a su amiga que estaba muy callada desde que salió del camarín, además sabia que ella sabría algo del nuevo, más que mal los había escuchado hablar algunas veces en clases, eran compañeros de asiento después de todo – "¡Bulma!" – le gritó ya que esta no respondía.

"¿Qué?, emmm, Vegeta es un chico muy… es especial" – Dijo abriendo la ventana para mirar el paisaje.

* * *

Vegeta apretó su casco y se miró al espejo otra vez, seguía sonrojado, no vio venir lo que hizo la chica.

"Pero que estoy pensando, ella no hizo nada del otro mundo solo…" – Murmuraba mientras tomaba una botella con agua y se dirigía a la cancha.

Entró a la cancha y fue recibido por Goku.

"Bueno, espero que te diviertas, tu nombre es Vegeta ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó mientras rascaba su cabeza intentando recordar.

"Sí" – Dijo Vegeta poniéndose el casco.

"Bueno, te daré un pase" – Dijo Goku mientras todos se ponían en sus posiciones.

Vegeta se posiciono a un metro atrás de Goku hasta que escucho el Hop-Hop que daba inicio al juego, Goku le dio un pase, y Vegeta comenzó a correr, aunque muchos se interpusieron en su camino pudo librarse y pasar de largo, así llego al extremo de la cancha, y tiró el balón, todos le aplaudían, y Goku se le acercaba y le tendía la mano, para no ser descortés se la tendió, todos se acercaban a felicitarlo y a preguntarle como lo hizo o como entrenaba, en realidad no le molestaba ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba en un cierto modo los halagos hacia sus capacidades.

Siguieron jugando, usaron ahora una estrategia distinta, en esta técnica el balón llego a Vegeta gracias a los pases de los demás, empezó a correr pero esta vez no le fue tan bien como la vez anterior, ya que Yamcha quien estaba jugando en contra se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzaa hacia el moreno dejándolo en el suelo, en realidad ni siquiera pudo ver de dónde salió, ya que lo atacó por la espalda.

Vegeta no iba a dejar que lo vieran como un tipo débil así que se paró de inmediato y se sacó el casco votándolo bruscamente al piso. Vio como Yamcha desde el otro lado de la cancha se reía, pensó en golpearlo hasta verlo sangrar, pero sabía que se metería en problemas.

"¿Quieres jugar rudo? No tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo" pensaba mientras recogía el casco y se lo ponía cuidadosamente otra vez.

Estaban empatados, como decidieron jugar un juego corto para dedicarle más tiempo al entrenamiento, esto se decidiría ahora, se escuchó el Hop-Hop del equipo contrario y todos corrieron a sus posiciones, Vegeta espero hasta que Yamcha tomara el balón, cuando lo hizo corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo botó abalanzándosele encima, cuando lo tenía en el suelo lo dio vuelta para que este le mirase a la cara, lo tomó de las hombreras y lo miró fulminantemente.

"¡No te metas conmigo, INSECTO!" – Gritó y lo soltó, se paró y vio como todos sus compañeros lo elogiaban, rió un poco, de verdad le gusto el juego, era bueno porque descargaba su ira y al mismo tiempo escuchaba como elogiaban sus aptitudes.

"Al parecer la loca esta tenía razón" – Pensó mientras se le acercaba Goku para felicitarle.

* * *

A-18 estacionó su auto cuidadosamente en el aparcamiento de la heladería, todos se bajaron enseguida y entraron a esta.

"¡Yo invitó, ¿De qué sabor quieren?!" – Dijo Bulma sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su chalequillo del uniforme.

"¡Chocolate!" – Dijo A-17 mientras continuaba mirando a Milk.

"¡Menta!" – Dijo Milk.

"¡Yo quiero…!" – A-18 se sintió mal, miró a los alrededores y vio un baño – "Perdón" – Dijo y se fue corriendo al baño.

A-17 y las chicas se preocuparon, Bulma y Milk se miraron entre sí y decidieron ir a ver que le sucedía a la rubia, dejando a el moreno solo y intrigado.

Abrieron la puerta del servicio y no había nadie, solo se escuchaba a alguien vomitar en alguno de los baños, la puerta del último baño estaba medio abierta, la peliazul se acercó más y la abrió entera, la chica rubia se encontraba de rodillas vomitando, Bulma se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas en las espalda, al cabo de unos segundos, la rubia se paró sin decir nada y se limpió la boca en los lavabos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" – Dijo Milk viendo como la chica no se dignaba a decir nada.

"¡A-18, ¿Te encuentras bien?!" – La peliazul vio que su amiga no respondería, así que quiso reformular la pregunta – "¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Solo… Tuve que haber comido algo que me ha caído mal…" – Dijo terminando de enjuagarse la boca y sacando pequeños pañuelos para secarse.

Las tres salieron del baño y cayeron bajo la mirada curiosa de A-17.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" – Pregunto el muchacho a su hermana mirándola de arriba abajo en busca de alguna respuesta.

"Solo me sentí un poco mal, no es nada" – Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a otro lado.

"Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa" – Dijo Milk mirándola fríamente.

"Está bien, vamos A-17" – Dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas y saliendo de la heladería con su hermano.

"Espera, yo te acompañare, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien" – Dijo la morena siempre tan preocupada por los demás, A-18 asintió y se fueron dejando a Bulma sola.

"AAAH, me dejaron sola" – Gruño la chica apretando sus puños y saliendo de la heladería, una vez afuera sacó una capsula, apareciendo su moto dorada, se subió y se marcho a su casa.

En el camino tuvo la idea de ir a ver a los chicos, total no tenía nada más que hacer, además hace un rato se suponía que se iba a despedir de Yamcha, pero en vez de eso se encontró con Vegeta y después se le olvidó despedirse de su novio. Iba conduciendo a gran velocidad, volteó agresivamente en una curva y se dirigió al instituto, llegó en un par de minutos, se bajo de la moto y la hizo capsula otra vez, camino directo hacia la cancha que estaba detrás de instituto, se dio cuenta que todos los chicos estaban entrenando, vio como Goku estaba hablándole como loco a Vegeta.

"Pobre Vegeta, seguramente quiere matar a Goku por hablarle tanto" – Rió ella mientras se acercaba más.

"¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo una voz lejana que provenía de atrás suyo.

"¡Yamcha!" – Dijo ella con una voz con un poco de susto, por suerte no la escucho.

"¡¿Qué haces acá?!" – Dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y besándola.

"¡WoooW, que te paso en el brazo!" – Dijo ella viendo el brazo inflamado del moreno.

"¡El imbécil de Vegeta, se lanzó encima mío!" – Dijo poniéndose enojado y apretando los puños.

"¡Ay, Yamcha así es el rugby y lo sabes!" – Dijo ella sin darse cuenta que estaba defendiendo al agresor de su novio.

* * *

A-17 se quedo en la sala de estar con Milk mientras su hermana se cambiaba de ropa.

"¡Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos!" – Dijo el chico acomodándose en el sofá al lado de ella.

"¡Tienes razón… Las cosas cambiaron!" – La morena lo miró con un semblante distante para evitar que el muchacho se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

"¡Tú cambiaste!" – A-17 se sentó derecho y la miró a los ojos.

"¡Que ya no estemos juntos no significa que yo cambie!" – Milk se enojó un poco y se apartó del muchacho.

La rubia ya se había cambiado de ropa, estaba asustada, pero no se lo diría a nadie, hace ya algún tiempo que no era virgen, su vida sexual era activa, ella sabia los riesgos que tenia tener sexo a tan temprana edad, por eso se había cuidado con Krillin, pero hace un mes, y solo en una ocasión no se cuidaron, solo se dejaron llevar, ahora tenía miedo de las consecuencias, deseaba que aquellos mareos y vómitos fueran a causa de algo que comió en mal estado.

Se dirigió al baño, llevaba en su mano una pequeña cajita que contenía un test de embarazo que había comprado en una farmacia ayer, cerró la puerta con seguro, sacó cuidadosamente el test y se dispuso a hacer la prueba del millón.

"Demuéstramelo…" – Dijo A-17 acercándose a ella y haciendo un gesto coqueto con el que la había enamorado la primera vez – "Demuéstramelo y salgamos este viernes…"

"Está bien" – Dijo ella riendo, aunque no tenía ganas de salir con nadie, vio en el moreno la posibilidad de provocarle celos a Goku, era la última estrategia que le quedaba.

Ya había pasado el tiempo de espera, el aparato que le sacaría sus dudas estaba encima del mueble del lavabo, se acercó despacio a este y cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo por sus actos.

Abrió despacio los ojos y miro el resultado.

Continuara…

* * *

hola! volví! ahora no tendré más problemas para subir e.e, soy feliz d1, yayaya el cap. 6 estará el jueves C;

Gracias por leer el cap. 5 y deja tu review C: (y)


	6. Encuentros

Capitulo 6: Encuentros.

Ya había pasado el tiempo de espera, el aparato que le sacaría sus dudas estaba encima del mueble del lavabo, se acerco despacio a este y cerró los ojos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo por sus actos.

Abrió despacio los ojos y miró el resultado.

"Mierda…" – Murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía que el peso del mundo recaía sobre sus hombros.

Se apoyo en el lavabo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, positivo, el resultado era positivo, estaba embarazada.

* * *

El día viernes, al finalizar las clases, el grupo más popular del salón C-112 se reunió a fuera de instituto.

"¡Bueno ya estamos todos!" – Dijo Goku mirando a sus amigos.

"¡Emmm, Goku lo siento esta vez A-18 y yo pasaremos!" – Dijo Krillin mientras miraba a la rubia que ya le había contado lo del test, no querían decirle nada a nadie, no sin antes saber que harían.

"¿Estás bien A-18?" – Pregunto Bulma mirando lo pálida que estaba su amiga.

"Sí…" – Dijo casi silenciosamente mientras se empezó a alejar con su novio.

"Bueno parece que seremos solo los cuatro" – Dijo Yamcha acercando a Milk con Goku, quería ayudar a su amigo que no sabía cómo relacionarse con las chicas, y al parecer menos con Milk.

"Esta vez pasó… es que saldré con A-17" – Dijo firme y segura mirando de reojo la reacción de Goku, a quien le molesto pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

"Vamos Milk" – Dijo A-17 apareciendo por detrás de la morena y tomándola de la cintura para llevársela caminando.

"Milk" – Goku no pronunció las palabras que sentía, él no quería que ella se fuera, ni menos con otro, pero no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Vamos!" – Gritó Bulma mientras ella y Goku se subían al auto de Yamcha.

* * *

Krillin y A-18 estaban sentados en la orilla de la playa, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, no se tenían nada que decir en realidad, cuando la rubia supo que estaba embarazada el mundo se le vino encima, ella era una chica joven que apenas está por salir de la preparatoria, y un hijo, un hijo solo sería una distracción para ella y para su novio, en aquel momento recordó haber salido de su casa muy rápido, dejando a su hermano con su amiga en el living, tomó su auto y condujo hasta el instituto en busca de Krillin, cuando lo vio estallo en llanto, Krillin la miró asombrado y se limitaba a abrazarla, recordó que no podía hablar en el momento, estuvieron así casi una hora hasta que de su boca salieron las palabras _estoy embarazada._

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – Su novio le retuvo la mirada, pudo darse cuenta de que se acababa de marear.

"Sí…" – La rubia miró hacia el mar, sus pensamientos estaban dispersos en su mente.

"Dime A-18" – Dijo Krillin mirando hacia el mar – "¿Quieres tener al bebe?"

"¡Yo… no… no quiero…!" – Dijo ella con su voz tan fría como siempre, pero con un poco de miedo – "¿Y tú?"

"¡No lo sé!" – Murmuró él mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la apretaba con fuerza.

Krillin estaba confundido, estaba feliz, sentía un regocijo extraño, iba a ser padre, pero tenía miedo, miedo a serlo a tan corta edad, él era un niño, sería raro, un niño cuidando a otro niño pensaba para sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo él no tenía la decisión, él la compartía con A-18, ella llevaba a su pequeño o pequeña en su vientre.

"La verdad… no quiero perderte…" pensó mirando el vientre de la rubia.

* * *

Yamcha cerraba el auto y caminaba junto a su amigo y su novia, habían decidido ir al café que estaba cerca de instituto, entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa que se sentaban desde que conocían el lugar, Yamcha se apresuro y corrió la silla de su novia, a Bulma le encantaban esas cosas, aunque a veces le hartaba que fuera tan rutinario. Goku no hablaba mucho, era extraño eso en él, estaba pensativo.

"¡¿WoooW, no es Milk la de ahí?!" – Preguntó la peliazul mirando hacia otra mesa "¡Qué casualidad Milk…!" pensó al darse cuenta del plan para sacarles celos a Goku que Milk había ideado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – Gritó Goku mientras se paraba de la mesa y miraba a la morena acompañada del hermano de A-18.

"¡Goku…!" – Pronunció Yamcha al ver el ridículo que hacia su amigo, por suerte los espiados no escucharon ni vieron nada.

Goku no apartaba la mirada de la mesa donde estaba la chica que le había robado un beso hacia tan poco tiempo atrás, la que le había proporcionado tanta calidez en un solo beso, ahora estaba con otro, y no cualquier otro, con su ex novio, la sangre le hervía, aunque no entendía mucho de cosas románticas o del amor, sabía que lo que veía no le gustaba para nada, deseaba que en ese preciso momento algo ocurriera, que cayera un meteorito y matara solo a el moreno que acompañaba a Milk, sentía como Bulma y Yamcha hablaban entre ellos y con él, pero él no hacía caso, tenía todos sus sentidos puestos a pocos metros de ahí.

"¡Viste no he cambiado en nada!" – Dijo Milk mientras se acercaba más al moreno al ver que Goku los miraba.

"¡Esta bien, tú ganas, no has cambiado en nada!" – Al moreno aún le gustaba Milk, deseaba besarla en aquel momento, pero temía a la reacción de ella, ella era una mujer fuerte y sobre todo de armas tomar – "¡Eres la misma chica que me gustó hace un año…!"

"A-17…" – El moreno sabia que ella le diría algo que no le gustaría, así que prefirió simplemente lanzarse a la vida.

Le tomo la mejilla y atrajo su cara hacia la suya, así en solo unos segundos sus labios se estaban rozando, la beso por unos momentos hasta que la soltó para ver su rostro, ella lo miraba fijamente, sin duda le había molestado eso, él se alejo unos centímetros, se quedaron en silencioso.

Goku ya no aguantaba más quería él mismo destruir al moreno que acompañaba a Milk, sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas se pararían y iría hasta allá, pero en fin, ¿Qué haría él?, y que derecho tenia, él solo era el amigo de ella, bueno, él ayudo a que siguieran siendo amigos después de aquel beso que le había gustado tanto, sintió como sus puños se apretaban cada vez más a medida que veía el beso que A-17 le dio a Milk, sin darse cuenta se había parado de la mesa, pudo notar que Bulma y Yamcha lo veían boquiabiertos, se dio cuenta que empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de la morena, no tenia control sobre su propio cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada se encontraba ante los ojos de Milk y de A-17, se sintió perturbado, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ahora podía sentir sus extremidades, ahora las podía manipular, pero qué más daba ya estaba ahí, ante los ojos de ellos, no supo qué hacer, así que se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar dejando a sus amigos ahí.

"¡Eso ha sido extraño, ¿No Crees Milk?!" – Dijo A-17 sin obtener respuesta de la chica que solo veía como el capitán de rugby se marchaba.

Bulma y Yamcha se quedaron mirando como Goku se marchaba a toda velocidad del lugar, la peliazul se sorprendió tanto "Goku esta… ¿esta celoso?" pensó y miró a Yamcha con cara dudosa, él la entendió en el momento.

"¡Así parece Bulma, nuestro tan querido Goku al parecer siente cosas por Milk!" – Dijo Yamcha al saber que al fin y al cabo Bulma se enteraría, siempre lo hacía.

"¡WooW, Goku y Milk… esa pareja es tan especial, espero que Goku le diga lo que siente!" – Dijo la peliazul tomando el menú y leyéndolo.

"¡Lo mismo le dije yo y Krillin pero no sabe, le explicamos incluso que debe hacer pero siempre o se desconcentra muy rápido o no entiende… es un caso perdido!" – Rió Yamcha tomando el otro menú.

"¿Qué pedirás?" – Dijo ella sin sacar los ojos del menú.

"¡Un pastelito!" – Dijo él mientras ella se paraba a hacer el pedido.

Entró al local y hizo la fila como todos los demás, odiaba tener que esperar, era solo una pérdida de tiempo pensaba.

Afuera aún se encontraba una Milk fuera del mundo, estaba desorbitada, el solo hecho de pensar de que tal vez, aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez Goku estaba celoso la hacía trepidar, su cuerpo se puso duro y nervioso, hasta que salió del trance al escuchar la voz del hermano de su amiga.

* * *

"¿Milk?" – Pronuncio él mientras ella se volteaba a mirarlo.

"¿Ah?" – Ella aún no estaba al 100% fuera de su trance, por lo que tardo es reaccionar del todo.

"Yo…" – Él empezó a hablar pero ella seguía sin poner mucha atención.

A-17 estaba confundido, primero la había besado después la situación había sido incomoda, después había llegado Goku, y ahora ella estaba como fuera de sí. No pensó en lo que hizo, sin importarle nada ni nadie la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue apartado recibiendo una cachetada de ella.

"¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!" – Dijo ella parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

El moreno quedo boquiabierto, se paró de inmediato y decidió irse del lugar, si se quedaba un segundo más haría el ridículo, bueno ya lo había hecho

"¡NO LA ENTIENDO!" Pensó A-17 mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y se subía a su moto, que por suerte había llevado, ya que su hermana siempre ocupaba el auto.

* * *

Bulma por fin había podido comprar el pastelito y un café para ella, lo llevaba en una pequeña bandeja que le había pasado el vendedor, le gustaba el olor a aquel café, era el más bueno de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos para dejar que sus otros sentidos se agudizaras y así sentir mejor el olor del café. Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando esta fue abierta, para su sorpresa, se le termino derramando el café en la persona que abrió la puerta.

Vegeta se aguantó las ganas de gritar porque el café ahora estaba en todo su torso, lo estaba quemando, le lanzó una mirada de odio a la persona que le había derramado el café, mientras Bulma se ponía una mano en la boca, de todas las personas que pudieron haber entrado y tenido ese "accidente" con ella tuvo que ser él.

"¡Oh!, lo siento tanto Vegeta" – Dijo dejando la bandeja en una mesa y agarrando de una manga al muchacho.

"¡Eres una estúpida, como se te ocurre no ver por dónde vas ¡Hmp!" – Gruño él más enojado que nunca.

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO!" – Gritó ella mientras lo empujaba hacia el servicio de hombres.

"¡SUELTAME AHORA!" – Gritó al ver como la muchacha lo llevaba sin su consentimiento.

"¡Esta bien…!" – Bulma lo soltó y se acerco a un lavabo para dar la llave – "¡Sácate esa camisa!"

"¡Déjame solo, acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en el baño de hombres, bueno eres tan vulgar que eso no te debe de importar en los más mínimo, si te metiste al camarín de hombres en el instituto, no me debería extrañar!" – Dijo él con su tono irónico dejando escapar una risita pequeña.

"¡AAAAH, eres un imbécil… solo hazme caso!" – Bulma miró a su alrededor, se percato de que no había nadie y lo volvió a mirar con cara de odio – "¡No te dejare tranquilo hasta que lo hagas!"

"¡Hmp!" – Vegeta se sacó la camisa de malas ganas y miró con odio a la peliazul para que ella viera lo molesto que estaba.

Bulma se acercó a este, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el lavabo, pensó unos momentos y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo verde que le había dado Yamcha, lo mojo un poco y empezó a sobarlo contra el cuerpo del muchacho, recorría lentamente aquel cuerpo, lo admiraba en silencio mientras él solo escondía sus muecas de dolor, volvió a mojar el pañuelo para volver a hacer lo mismo, el abdomen del chico estaba rojo, la peliazul debes en cuando lo miraba a la cara para saber si le dolía, pero este no hacia ni un gesto, eso le parecía extraño, cualquiera estaría quejándose, pero él solo estaba ahí como si nada, mojo otra vez el paño, esta vez sin querer paso a llevar con el brazo la zona quemada haciendo que el muchacho hiciera un gesto extraño, ella lo miró, los dos se miraron, sin darse cuenta se empezaron a acercar, quedando a solo centímetros uno del otro.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este cap. que en realidad lo iba a subir más temprano pero mi hermana se llevo mi netbook :'c fue triste, en fin aviso que en los próximos capitulos se ira descubriendo más sobre Vegeta dsasdasd, el prox cap lo subire el lunes que viene, eso. Cuídense y dejen su review c:


	7. Informe Psicológico

Capitulo 7: Informe Psicológico.

Bulma se acerco a este, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el lavabo, pensó unos momentos y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo verde que le había dado Yamcha, lo mojo un poco y empezó a sobarlo contra el cuerpo del muchacho, recorría lentamente aquel cuerpo, lo admiraba en silencio mientras él solo escondía sus muecas de dolor, volvió a mojar el pañuelo para volver a hacer lo mismo, el abdomen del chico estaba rojo, la peliazul debes en cuando lo miraba a la cara para saber si le dolía, pero este no hacia ni un gesto, eso le parecía extraño, cualquiera estaría quejándose, pero él solo estaba ahí como si nada, mojo otra vez el paño, esta vez sin querer paso a llevar con el brazo la zona quemada haciendo que el muchacho hiciera un gesto extraño, ella lo miró, los dos se miraron, sin darse cuenta se empezaron a acercar, quedando a solo centímetros uno del otro.

"¡Será mejor que vayas a un hospital!" – Dijo la peliazul apartándose y dejando el pañuelo verde en el lavabo.

"¡TÚ NO ME DICES QUE TENGO QUE HACER!" – Grito él poniéndose su camisa empapada por el café.

"¡COMO QUIERAS!" – Bulma ya no lo aguantaba más, salió del baño de hombres y se fue a la mesa donde estaba su novio.

Vegeta estaba furioso, la muchacha primero le lanza un café y después le grita y se va, no la entendía, se terminó de poner su camisa y se dispuso a irse, hasta que vio el pañuelo verde en el lavabo, lo tomo en silencioso y lo estrujo, se lo metió en el bolsillo sin importarle que este se le humedecería. Estaba caminando para salir pero se detuvo en el espejo, se levanto un poco la camisa y vio su torso, seguía enrojecido, y como le dolía, se sobo un rato y quiso que la peliazul estuviera ahí con él.

"Ella se preocupo por mí… eso se siente…" – Musitó en el servicio que estaba desierto.

"¡Qué diablos estoy diciendo, es solo una estúpida!" – Dijo Vegeta y se retiro del baño.

"Bulma pensé que no volverías" – Yamcha se había aburrido de esperar a Bulma que llegaría supuestamente con su pastelito, aunque Milk lo acompañaba la morena no hablaba, estaba callada y pensativa.

"¡Me quiero ir!" – Dijo Bulma cabreada y con los brazos cruzados.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" – Preguntó la morena incorporándose y notando el obvio enfado de su amiga.

"¡Solo… vámonos!" – Dijo la muchacha empezando a caminar al auto de su novio.

Milk la siguió enseguida, pero Yamcha espero un poco más, miró hacia dentro del café gracias a los ventanales de este, no había nada extrañado así que empezó a caminar, se detuvo y lanzó una última mirada, pudo ver como Vegeta salía caminando con una camisa toda manchada, le causo gracias pero después lo miró con odio, un nuevo pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"Vegeta… ¿Él tuvo la culpa de que Bulma saliera así de enojada?" Pensó el jugador de rugby mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

* * *

En la noche la peliazul se tumbo en su cama, tenía su celular en la mano, había recordado aquella vez que reviso la mochila del chico de cabellos parados, recordó aquel papel, lo había olvidado por completo.

Imprimió la imagen que había sacado, sin duda lo que contenía el papel era una dirección, también pudo notar unas pequeñas letras más abajo, "Todos los domingos", eso le dio una idea, como en dos días más era domingo iría hacia esa dirección, tenía tantas ganas de saber o conocer más al moreno que sin duda lo haría.

"Vamos a ver quién eres Vegeta…" – Musitó la peliazul mientras se tocaba las puntas de los dedos maliciosamente.

A primeras horas de la mañana se levantó, se puso un traje celeste para que combinara con sus cabellos, bajo las escaleras despacio para no hacer ruido, se metió en la cocina y saco un emparedado sellado, lo metió en un pequeño bolsito que cruzaba su espalda, camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, un frio viento la azotó al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, se devolvió a su cuarto para sacar un abrigo de cuero negro, ahora si salió de su casa y se subió en su moto.

Bulma aún no sabía muy bien como llegar a esa dirección, pero de igual modo iría, hizo partir su moto y comenzó a manejarla, aunque al principio se perdió por unas calles al final encontró la dirección, se bajo de la moto y la hizo capsula, miró unos segundos la imagen de su celular para verificar si ese era el lugar, "Clínica Psicológica", se sorprendió, Vegeta iba al psicólogo, bueno era verdad que era un poco raro, pero nada fuera de lo normal, camino hasta la entrada y entró en la clínica, vio a una anciana secretaria que la miró de reojo para después volver a sus papeles.

"Disculpe… ¿Aquí se atiende un joven llamado Vege…?" – La mujer con varias arrugas en su cara la interrumpió.

"Lo siento… no podemos dar esa información" – Dijo lanzándole una mirada descortés.

"Pero… " – Bulma pensó en sobornar a la mujer, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta no sería la excepción, pero algo la detuvo, vio pasar entre los lejanos pasillos a su compañero de clase, lo vio meterse a la última puerta del pasillo que daba hacia una oficina – "¡Esta bien… será mejor que me vaya!" – Bulma miró a la mujer que le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa al parecer de alegría.

Salió de la clínica y se metió en un callejón sin salida, espero cerca de una hora hasta que por fin vio un peculiar cabello azabache, Vegeta caminaba rápido hacia su auto, lo vio subirse y irse a toda velocidad.

Espero hasta ver como el auto se alejaba y salió de su escondite, miró un rato la clínica, aún no sabía cómo haría para entrar. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, espero un rato hasta que pasaron dos personas y entraron a la clínica, ella entro detrás de ellos, estos se pusieron a hablar con la secretaria, cuando esta se dio vuelta a buscar unos papeles, Bulma se escabullo por el pasillo, si mal no recordaba, la última puerta la dejaría en la oficina en la cual entró Vegeta, camino lento pero cuando llego su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

"¿Qué diablos hagó aquí?" Pensó mientras veía la puerta blanca con un letrero que decía "Psicólogo Sikoto Asther"

Se decidió a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio como un hombre joven de unos 30 años la miraba extrañado.

"Perdón… ¿Quién eres?" – Pregunto este mientras veía a algunos de sus papeles buscando alguna respuesta para ver si aquella chica era un nuevo paciente.

"Eso no importa mucho… Tengo una oferta…" – Bulma se acercó al hombre que dejó sus papeles y la miró pensando que estaba loca.

"¿No te entiendo? ¿Eres nueva aquí?" – Pregunto el hombre revisando nuevamente los papeles.

"¡Quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe del chico que estuvo aquí hace un momento!" – Bulma se acercó un poco más y lo miró fijamente.

"Lo siento no puedo proporcionar esa información…" – Dijo el psicólogo abriendo la puerta para hacer que la muchacha se fuera, pero la cerró y la miró intrigado al meditar la pregunta de la muchacha – "¿Conoces a Vegeta?" – Le preguntó él para salir de su duda.

"La verdad es que sí…" – Dijo ella sin entender.

"Creo que es mejor que se valla señorita…" – Sikoto movió la perilla pero lo que le dijo la muchacha después lo confundió.

"Qué tal si me dice lo que sabe por $300.000" – Dijo ella sacando una gran cantidad de dinero de su bolsito.

"… Ya le dije" – Dudó un poco al mirar el fajo de billetes.

"Que tal $500.000" – Dijo ella sacando más dinero.

"Yo… Yo…" – Bulma se le acercó y le metió el dinero en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco y se sentó en la silla de los pacientes.

"Lo escucho…" – Dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente.

"Esto está mal…" – Dijo el hombre mientras tocaba su bolsillo – "Yo no puedo decirte nada… pero haré una excepción, te daré el informe del muchacho… pero esto no debe salir de aquí"

"Lo sé" – Dijo ella firmemente.

"Tengo una última duda, ¿De dónde conoces a Vegeta?" – Preguntó él mientras sacaba una carpeta de un mueble y sacaba los papeles para fotocopiarlos.

"Es mi compañero de clase, lo conozco desde que comenzaron las clases este año" – Bulma se sintió extraña, se preguntaba por qué el hombre le hacia esas clases de preguntas.

"Entiendo… pensé que… olvídalo" – Dijo Sikoto A. sacando los papeles de la fotocopiadora y entregándoselos en una carpeta amarilla no muy llamativa a la peliazul – "Aquí está todo, te sugiero que después que leas esto, botes los papeles o hazlos tira, tú no deberías tener esto…"

"Está bien… "– Dijo la peliazul mirando la carpeta y deseando leerla ahí mismo – "Adiós"

"Adiós" – El hombre de delantal blanco vio como la joven se disponía a irse – "Espera… Debes saber que… Vegeta a pesar de todo no es un mal tipo… te sorprendería incluso…"

Bulma no entendía lo que el hombre le decía, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e irse.

Ahora tenía entre sus manos lo que había anhelado hacia ya casi dos meses, saber más sobre Vegeta. Debía irse, otra vez tenía que escabullirse, miró a la entrada y vio que la secretaria yacía durmiendo en su silla, se despreocupó y salió de la clínica. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por leer aquellos papeles, sacó su capsula un poco nerviosa y la activó, se subió a su moto y se dispuso a irse del lugar.

El camino a su casa se le hizo eterno, parecía que nunca iba a llegar, cuando llegó subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, se tiró encima de su cama y tomó la carpeta entre manos, la abrió lentamente y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba en su hogar, por fin, por fin le podía llamar hogar, gracias a que hace un par de meses atrás había cumplido los 18, se pudo ir a vivir solo y pudo ocupar a su antojo su herencia familiar, se sentía tan bien estando en su soledad, se sentía bien al no tener que dar explicaciones ni mucho menos hacer cosas que no quería.

Estaba tranquilo en su habitación, había tenido que ir al psicólogo, a pesar de tener 18 todavía debía ir por obligación, por suerte esta vez salió más temprano, sin duda las cosas estaban mejorando.

Tomó su mochila y sacó unos cuadernos, entre estos pudo notar que estaba el pañuelo verde que la muchacha había dejado en el baño olvidado, aún estaba húmedo, lo tomó entre su manos y dejo escapar una sonrisa entre la soledad de su habitación, movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación y se tiró en su cama.

"¿Qué estoy pensando?... ¿Por qué al acordarme de la mocosa vulgar esa me sentí tan… tan…?... ¡¿Qué estupidez estoy hablando yo no…?!" – Se calló de repente, no quería seguir hablando, no quería seguir pensando en todo aquello.

Volvió a mirar el pañuelo verde y se tocó el torso, aún le dolía por la quemadura, recordó como la peliazul le había sobado, como estuvieron tan cerca esa vez, se sentía tan estúpido por pensar esas cosas, se sentía vulnerable, se sentía débil, no le gustó nada de eso y se paró de su cama para meterse al baño, necesitaba una ducha para refrescarse y dejar de pensar y de decir estupideces según él.

* * *

Bulma había terminado de leer las hojas, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, leía una y otra vez algunas partes del informe, no lo podía creer, no podía creer nada de lo que salía ahí, todo lo que leyó se habían transformado en imágenes de lo que había pasado en la vida de Vegeta, era como ver una película, todo pasaba por su mente, sentía su pecho apretado, no quería creer lo que salía en los papeles, los terminó arrugando y tirándolos al piso de su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama y intento dejar de llorar pero no podía.

Miraba los papeles arrugados en el suelo, pensaba en Vegeta, no lo quería creer, no podía, ahora entendía muchas cosas, incluso lo que el hombre de la clínica le dijo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el cap 7 D: en el cap 8 que subiré este jueves se contara todo lo que ha tenido que vivir Vegeta o por lo menos las cosas más importantes :x mientras tanto les dejo la intriga sadsada en fin.

Gracias por leer y deja tu review ;)


	8. La vida de Vegeta

Capitulo 8: La vida de Vegeta.

Bulma había terminado de leer las hojas, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, leía una y otra vez algunas partes del informe, no lo podía creer, no podía creer nada de lo que salía ahí, todo lo que leyó se habían transformado en imágenes de lo que había pasado en la vida de Vegeta, era como ver una película, todo pasaba por su mente, sentía su pecho apretado, no quería creer lo que salía en los papeles, los terminó arrugando y tirándolos al piso de su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama y intentó dejar de llorar pero no podía. Miraba los papeles arrugados en el suelo, pensaba en Vegeta, no lo quería creer, no podía, ahora entendía muchas cosas, incluso lo que el hombre de la clínica le dijo.

* * *

Vegeta se metía a la ducha para despejar su mente, sintió como las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo esculpido y lo recorrían, cerró sus ojos para sentir más amenamente la situación. Sin darse cuenta su mente había empezado a divagar entre sus más escondidos recuerdos, de los recuerdos que había procurado encerrar en una cajita de pandora para que nadie se atreviese a verlos, él era el único que tenía ese acceso, pero nunca accedía, más bien no quería.

_Flash Back._

"_¡Vegeta… este será tu tutor, desde ahora en adelante el velara por ti!" – Le dijo un hombre de mediana estatura que nunc a había visto en su vida._

"_¡Así que tú eres el pequeño Vegeta!" – El hombre que lo cuidaría se acerco a él y le brindó una sonrisa._

"_¡Sí…!" – Respondió Vegeta sin entender nada, para un niño de tan solo 8 años todo lo que hablaban los hombres no resultaba muy entendible, y más en su situación._

"_¡Bueno, creo que me iré, se está haciendo tarde!" – El hombre que en su chaquetilla tenia escrito "Servicio Público" se marchó._

"_¡Pareces callado Vegeta, bueno… será mejor así!" – Dijo el hombre esta vez mirándolo maliciosamente._

_Fin Flash Back_

Vegeta apretó sus puños, el solo recordar a ese hombre, el solo hecho de recordar cuando lo llevaron hacia el infierno le daba repugnancia, agitó su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, pero era inútil, todo estaba en su mente otra vez, y cada vez latían con más fuerzas aquellos mensajes que hace un tiempo le llegaban a su taquilla, recordaba el primero "La familia lo es todo", lo recordaba perfectamente, no le sorprendía eso, más bien le daba coraje e impotencia de que la persona que le mandaba esos mensajes no diese la cara, y más aún sabiendo el tema del cual hablaba el papel… la familia…

_Flash Back._

"_¡AYUDA!" – Vegeta escuchó como su madre gritaba desde el piso inferior de su casa._

_Se levanto de su cama, miró al exterior, era de noche, tomó a su pequeño peluche entre sus brazos y bajo rápido las escaleras, corrió hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí estaba su madre, cuando llegó su pequeño corazón se apretó, un hombre encapuchado tenia sujetada a su madre y la amenazaba con un cuchillo que advertía que si ella intentaba liberarse este cortaría su cuello, en ese momento pudo darse cuenta que al otro extremo de la cocina esta su padre con una mirada asesina, vio entonces todo lo que sucedió esa noche como si estuviera en cámara lenta, su padre se tiró encima del sujeto para salvar a su madre, pero cuando lo hizo este empujo a su madre contra una pared haciendo que se golpease la cabeza y cayera inconsciente al piso, su padre al ver esto se distrajo y terminó recibiendo una puñalada en su abdomen. Vegeta estaba paralizado viendo la escena, nunca había visto tanta sangre._

_Su padre cayó lentamente al piso, mientras el hombre encapuchado seguía proporcionándole puñaladas, hasta que vio que su víctima estaba muerta, este lanzó una siniestra carcajada y miró a su alrededor encontrándose con el pequeño asustado e inmóvil, se acercó a él de forma macabra._

"_¡Llévate lo que quieras… pero por favor, te lo suplicó… no le hagas nada a mi pequeño!" – Dijo su madre levantándose poco a poco del piso mientras veía lo que sucedió con su esposo._

"_¡Cállate puta…!" – Gritó el hombre mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a forcejear con la mujer._

_La madre de Vegeta tomó un cuchillo cerca del estante de la cocina y se lo enterró al hombre en la pierna, este dio un gran grito de dolor y se afirmó contra la pared, mientras la madre de Vegeta aún un poco aturdida iba camino hacia donde estaba su pequeño, pero antes de que llegara se le lanzó el hombre por detrás cortándole el cuello frente a los ojos del pequeño, la mujer murió al instante mientras el hombre se dirigía a asesinar al pequeño, pero ahora estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre con la abertura de su pierna, se desmayó y falleció al rato después. Así pasó un buen rato donde el niño seguía paralizado con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando la terrible escena, al cabo de unas horas llegaron los policías y se encontraron con la terrible escena._

_Vegeta seguía sin poder mover su pequeña humanidad, hasta que uno de los hombres le colocó una frazada y lo apartó del lugar._

_Fin Flash Back._

Se sintió inquieto, otra vez sentía esa inmensa culpa, siempre se había cuestionado que habría pasado si el hombre encapuchado lo hubiera matado a él y no a su madre, cada día desde lo ocurrido había pensado en aquello, y ese sentimiento, o mejor dicho deseo de haber sido él el muerto aquella noche se incremento cuando cayó bajo la tutela de Freezer, el hombre que se hizo "responsable" de él y ocupó a su antojo la fortuna de su familia. Se sentía poseído por la rabia, pensaba en por qué a él le tuvo que ocurrir aquello, por qué después de haber tenido que presenciar la muerte de sus padres tuvo que vivir en un completo infierno gracias a Freezer.

_Flash Back._

"_¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE, TE DIJE QUE NO ENSUCIARAS TU HABITACIÓN!" – Gritó el hombre casi endemoniado._

"_Lo… Lo… siento" – Dijo Vegeta algo asustado._

"_¡CON ESO NO ARREGLAS NADA MALDITO MOCOSO!" – El hombre se sacó la correa del pantalón y lo empezó a golpear._

"_BUAAAAAAAAA…. BUAAAAA" – Sollozó el pequeño._

"_Ahora si aprenderás…" – Dijo el hombre después de azotarlo._

_Se produjo un leve silencio, el hombre se estaba por marchar de la habitación del muchacho pero escuchó un leve murmullo._

"_¿Por qué…?" – Murmuró el niño mientras se sobaba el cuerpo._

"_¡Cállate estúpido!" – Dijo el hombre mientras azotaba la puerta al irse._

_Fin Flash Back._

"¿Por qué…?" – Se preguntó golpeando la pared de la ducha – "Tuve que pasar por tantas cosas, primero mis padres y después el infierno de Frezeer, tuve que aguantarme y resignarme a sus abusos, a sus golpes, a que a veces no me diera de comer como castigos, a que me obligara hacer cosas que yo no quería, hasta… hasta tuve que quemar una casa con una familia dentro… tuve que golpear a inocentes… tuve que hacer miles de cosas… o si no el muy infeliz me…"

Golpeó nuevamente la pared, esta vez sintió como su mano se hinchaba y se la miró para después salir de la ducha.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron sombríos para todos, durante las clases se sentían las tensiones que tenia cada uno, Milk con Goku no se dirigían la palabra, cualquiera diría que se odiaban por la forma en que se miraban, en sus ojos se veía el rencor, A-18 y Krillin eran los más lejanos al grupo, ahora pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y cuando estaban en grupo se alejaban, Bulma estaba distraída todo el tiempo, se pasaba días enteros pensando en Vegeta y lo que había tenido que vivir siendo tan solo un niño, hasta a veces se quedaba mirando al muchacho del cabello azabache hasta que este se sonrojaba por la mirada de la peliazul y le decía algo para que ella se molestara y dejara de observarlo, Yamcha estaba confundido, veía como sus amigos actuaban como desconocidos y eso le aterraba, así pasó alrededor de un mes donde casi ni se hablaban entre ellos, hasta que quedaron de juntarse en el pequeño café.

"¡Por fin todos!" – Dijo Yamcha mirando a todos los presentes.

"¡Así es!" – Dijo Milk mostrando una sonrisa.

"¡Chicos… con A-18!" – Krillin estaba nervioso, les contaría a sus amigos lo del embarazo – "Con A-18…"

"¡Vamos a ser padres!" – Dijo A-18 seria al ver la cobardía de su novio.

"¿QUÉ?" – Gritaron los demás llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el café.

"Bu... Bueno así es… A-18 ya tiene poco más de 2 meses… " – Dijo mirando a la rubia – "Y decidimos tener al bebé"

"A-18…" – Murmuró Bulma que seguía impactada con la noticia.

"¿Dónde está el bebé?" – Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

"Esta en el vientre de A-18 menso" – Dijo Milk un poco fría pero con un tono humorístico por la pregunta.

"¡¿QUÉ?, ¿A-18 TE COMISTE AL BEBÉ?!" – Gritó parándose de la mesa y acercándose a la rubia.

Goku estaba intrigado pero solo recibió la risa de sus amigos al escuchar lo que había dicho.

"Por Kami Goku, ¿Acaso no sabes cómo nacen los bebes?" – Dijo Krilin entre risas.

"¡La verdad es que no…!" – Respondió rascándose la cabeza y riendo.

"¡Te lo explicaremos otro día!" – Dijo Yamcha sin aguantarse la risa.

"¡Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?!" – Bulma miró a A-18 esperando su respuesta.

"Bueno… calculando la fecha, el bebé nacería a finales de año, así podre terminar el año, tal como otras chicas en el insti que han quedado embarazadas" – Dijo algo avergonzada pero sin demostrar expresión alguna.

"¿A-17 lo sabe?" – Pregunto Milk recibiendo una mirada de Goku que estaba celoso de que ella mencionara al chico.

"¡No, y no le digas nada, yo se lo diré…!" – Dijo ella mirando fríamente a su amiga.

* * *

Bulma se recostó en su cama, estaba feliz, un nuevo miembro llegaría al grupo, aunque sabía que para A-18 y Krilin las cosas se pondrían difíciles, pero estaba feliz de todos modos, se imaginaba al hijo de ellos dos y se reía sola, recordó algo que tenía en su mochila y se aproximoó a esta, pero antes vio unos papeles arrugados bajo su cama, los tomó y los abrió, eran los papeles que hace un mes había arrugado, eran los papeles de Vegeta, esta vez notó algo que no había notado la vez anterior, era un papel que no tenía información de lo que había sucedido, era un papel del psicólogo de Vegeta, era una nota acerca de como Vegeta tomaba las cosas y como progresaba, lo leyó detenidamente, pero una parte del texto llamo su atención…

"… **Vegeta desde las últimas sesiones se muestra más tranquilo, creo que le ha hecho bien entrar a aquel instituto, pero esto no quiere decir que está bien, sigue teniendo ese rencor en su mirada, sigue comportándose como un "chico malo" para alejar a la gente, me pregunto cuándo dejara de odiar a los demás por lo que le pasó, seguramente siente que la sociedad no lo ayudó, sí eso debe ser… se siente aislado de la sociedad, siente que esta no lo quiere, por eso actúa así, por eso siempre que alguien se le acerca, él lo intenta alejar, pero ahora veo una posibilidad, desde que va a ese instituto veo un pequeño, muy pequeño cambio en él, me pregunto si tal vez ha hecho amigos o tal vez tenga una novia, la próxima vez que venga le preguntare de su instituto… creo que tal vez pueda ir a buscar el informe que tiene hasta ahora esa preparatoria acerca Vegeta… De verdad me preocupa este muchacho, deseo con todas mis ansias ayudarle, prácticamente lo conozco desde que todo empezó, muchas veces lo sentí como mi propio hijo, después de todo el fue primer paciente, como deseo que se perdone a sí mismo y empiece de nuevo…"**

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el esperado capitulo que contaba cosas que habían marcado a Vegeta y forjado su carácter, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y pido disculpas si algunos encuentran que me excedí con lo del asesinato pero era lo que encontré como más posible para esta historia... en fin.

Gracias por leer y deja tu review opinando que te pareció este cap más frívolo (y).


	9. Una cita

Capitulo 9: Una cita.

**"… Vegeta desde las últimas sesiones se muestra más tranquilo, creo que le ha hecho bien entrar a aquel instituto, pero esto no quiere decir que está bien, sigue teniendo ese rencor en su mirada, sigue comportándose como un "chico malo" para alejar a la gente, me pregunto cuándo dejara de odiar a los demás por lo que le pasó, seguramente siente que la sociedad no lo ayudó, sí eso debe ser, se siente aislado de la sociedad, siente que esta no lo quiere, por eso actúa así, por eso siempre que alguien se le acerca, él lo intenta alejar, pero ahora veo una posibilidad, desde que va a ese instituto veo un pequeño, muy pequeño cambio en él, me pregunto si tal vez ha hecho amigos o tal vez tenga una novia, la próxima vez que venga le preguntare de su instituto… creo que tal vez pueda ir buscar el informe que tiene hasta ahora esa preparatoria… De verdad me preocupa este muchacho, deseo con todas mis ansias ayudarle, prácticamente lo conozco desde que todo empezó, muchas veces lo sentí como mi propio hijo, después de todo el fue primer paciente, como deseo que se perdone a sí mismo y empiece de nuevo…"**

* * *

Era medio día y todos se encontraban en la clase de gimnasia de Mr. Roshi, la última clase de aquel día, las chicas murmuraban de lo bueno que estaban los chicos del equipo de rugby mientras estos hacia calentamientos, Saiko una de las alumnas se acercó sigilosamente hacia el capitán del equipo de rugby, Goku, este la miró con cara amistosa mientras Milk veía la escena aguantándose los celos.

- "Eh…, Goku, ¿Me enseñas como se deben hacer los abdominales?" – Saiko se apoyó del muchacho y este solo asintió.

- "Mira Saiko, pone tus manos en tu cabeza y luego mueves tu torso hacia delante" – Dijo Goku haciendo una demostración.

- "¡Está bien… pero sujétame los pies…!" – Dijo ella planeando su cometido.

- "¡Ok, ahora sube!" – Dijo sujetando los pequeños pies de la peliroja.

El Maestro Roshi se encontraba embobado mirando a las alumnas con sus diminutos y apretados pantaloncillos, hasta que salió de su trance y mando a trotar a todas las chicas excepto a las que estaban ejercitando como Saiko.

Milk y Bulma estaban retando a A-18, le decían que se dejara de trotar y descansara, pero esta no las escuchaba y seguía trotando.

- "¡Odio a esa maldita de Saiko!" – Dijo Milk mientras veía como esta hablaba con Goku.

- "¡Uff odio trotar… Saiko siempre ha sido así sabes… con Yamcha hizo lo mismo un montón de veces… pero no debes asustarte no es más que una zorrita!" – Dijo la peliazul mirando a su amiga y cerrándole un ojo.

Saiko empezó a hacer abdominales con la ayuda de Goku, cuando llegó al abdominal número 10 quedo solo a pocos centímetros del rostro del capitán de rugby, se quedó así unos momentos para después romper esos centímetros y besarlo, este sorprendido no se apartó hasta que escuchó que Milk había tenido un pequeño accidente, sin hacer caso de la muchacha que lo acababa de besar se paró y fue donde estaba su amiga en el suelo, vio como Bulma la ayudaba a pararse mientras A-18, Yamcha y Krillin se acercaban para ayudarla.

- "¿Te dolió mucho?" – Pregunto Hitori, uno de sus compañeros que vio la caída.

- "No, no fue nada solo me distraje" – Dijo Milk mirando a Goku que estaba cerca de ella.

- "¿Estás segura Milk?" – Bulma la ayudó a pararse, pero cuando Milk intentó caminar le dolió el tobillo.

- "Creo que no…" – Milk se aguantó el dolor mientras se aferraba a su amiga para irse a la enfermería.

- "¡Diríjase de inmediato a la enfermería!" – Dijo el Mr. Roshi mientras miraba disimuladamente las piernas de la muchacha.

- "Vamos…" – Dijo Bulma que fue interrumpida por Goku.

- "¡Será mejor que la lleve yo…!" – Dijo Goku mirando a Bulma mientras esta soltaba a su amiga quien no parecía muy feliz con la idea – "Así no tendrás que caminar y no se te inflamara más el tobillo Milk" – Miró a la pelinegro y la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

- "No es necesario que hagas esto Goku" – Murmuró Milk viendo como poco a poco se alejaban de los demás.

- "No te preocupes…" – Musitó él con tono infantil.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Goku pusó a Milk cuidadosamente en la camilla mientras la enfermera del instituto se acercaba y examinaba el tobillo de la muchacha.

- "¡No te preocupes muchacho, tu novia estará bien…!" – Dijo la enfermera brindándole una cálida sonrisa a él.

- "No, él no es mi novio, solo me acompaño a venir…" – Dijo Milk mirando penetrantemente a Goku quien no dijo nada y seguía mirando el tobillo de la pelinegro.

- "¡En ese caso será mejor que vayas a clase muchacho, ella estará bien, solo le pondré un poco de hielo para desinflamar el tobillo" – Dijo la mujer sacando un poco de hielo de una pequeña nevera.

- "Está bien…" – Dijo Goku saliendo de la enfermería.

Cuando se disponía a ir al gimnasio paró y decidió quedarse esperando a la muchacha y se sentó en una banca que había afuera de la enfermería, estaba preocupado por la pelinegro, aunque sabía que no era nada grave estaba preocupado, se sentía más estúpido que nunca, no sabía por qué tenía el pecho tan apretado ni por qué estaba tan preocupado, no faltaba mucho para que sonora el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases, aún así miraba a cada instantes su reloj para ver cuánto faltaba y así poder ver a Milk otra vez.

Dentro de la enfermería yacía la pelinegra sumergida en sus pensamientos, no entendía por qué Goku se estaba portando de aquel modo, el último mes ni siquiera le había hablado y hoy lo ve besándose con otra y después corriendo a ver si ella estaba bien, no entendía nada pero de todos modos agradecía el gesto, por lo menos sabia que ella le importaba al muchacho aunque sea un poco.

Sonó el timbre y Goku vio como de a poco los alumnos empezaron a salir, hasta que vio como Milk salió de la enfermería, se acerco a ella y comenzaron a hablar.

- "¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" – Dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- "Sí, gracias Goku…" – Dijo ella mirando el suelo.

- "¿Por qué me dices gracias?" – Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

- "Por preocuparte por mi…" – Respondió Milk mientras caminaba hacia el aparcamiento.

- "¡Siempre me preocupo por ti!" – Dijo Goku llamando la atención de la muchacha y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo dijo.

- "¡WoooW, pensé que me odiabas o que te molestaba mi presencia ya que el último mes todo ha sido tan….!" – Milk no quiso terminar su frase y solo miro hacia otro lado.

- "¡Lo sé, pero… da igual… hace un mes y algo estaba muy enojado, pero ya no…!" – Dijo Goku sin medir lo que decía.

- "¿Enojado conmigo?" – Pregunto Milk sin entender lo que había pasado.

- "Pues…" – Goku se vio en aprietos, como le explicaría a la pelinegro que estaba enojado por que vio como A-17 la besaba.

- "Bueno… creo que debo irme" – Milk sacó una pequeña capsula que era una moto que le habían dado para su cumpleaños.

- "Hey, ¿Quieres un helado?, yo invito" – Dijo Goku para evitar que la muchacha se fuera.

- "Está bien…" – Dijo ella guardando su capsula.

Goku fue en compañía de Milk hacia su auto y se subió con ella, lo pusó en marcha y fueron hacia una heladería muy connotada de la ciudad, ya que en frente de esta había una plaza muy bella.

* * *

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en el patio de Bulma hablando cosas triviales y disfrutando el resto de día.

- "Jajaja, de seguro ahora están juntos" –Dijo Krillin tomándose una bebida.

- "¡Que idea tan buena tuviste Bulma!" – Dijo Yamcha abrazándola.

- "¡No es para tanto, solo les dije que nos fuéramos sin pasar a ver a Milk ya que Goku estaba con ella, por eso no volvió!" – Dijo modestamente la peliazul con una sonrisa muy inspiradora.

- "Espero que por fin les resulte algo a ese par" – Dijo A-18 cerrando sus ojos para poner su cabeza en dirección hacia el cielo y no hacerse daño con el sol.

- "Lo mismo digo…" – Bulma se paró y se metió dentro de su casa a buscar más refrescos.

* * *

Goku y Milk se fueron a sentar en un banco de la plaza que estaba en frente de la heladería, el muchacho tenía un gran helado que disfrutar, si que le encantaba comer.

- "Jajajaj" –Rió Milk mientras comía helado.

- "¿De qué te ríes?" – Goku miró a Milk quien le miraba la nariz que tenia manchada de helado de chocolate.

- "Es que tienes helado en la nariz, déjame limpiarte" –Dijo ella pasando sus dedos por la nariz del muchacho y sacando el helado.

- "Gra… cias" – Murmuró él sonrojándose por el leve tacto con la pelinegro.

- "Así que… Goku ¿Sales con Saiko?" – Milk dio otra lamida al helado para hacer que no le interesaba el tema.

- "¡¿QUÉ?!" –Gritó él sorprendiéndose para darse cuenta de que ella vio cuando la peliroja lo beso – "La verdad no, ella me beso, yo solo… bueno tú me entiendes"

- "No mucho a decir verdad…" – Dijo la muchacha cabizbaja.

- "¡Bueno… ella no me gusta para nada!" – Dijo el muchacho rascándose la cabeza, no sabía que decir.

- "… ¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste de todas formas?!" – Dijo ella acordándose del momento exacto del beso entre Goku y Saiko, por culpa de estar viendo aquel beso se cayó.

- "Porque… " – Goku deseo que hablar de todas esas cosas fueran tan fáciles como lo es jugar rugby para él, pero no era así.

Goku pudo sentir como Milk estaba un poco triste, y casi por inercia dejo de lado su helado y le tomo el mentón para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, cuando se miraban así sentían una conexión, y estaba vez no fue la excepción, cuando sintieron esa chispa Goku atrajo el mentón de ella hacia él y le dio un beso, era la primera vez en toda su vida que él daba un beso, todas las otras veces las chicas se lo habían dado a él, ahora sintió otra vez esa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad que había sentido cuando ella le había dado un beso en la fiesta de Bulma.

- "Go… Goku" – Murmuró ella.

- "Milk, siento si te molestó, es solo que yo…" – Goku miro al suelo y sintió un gran peso sobre su ser.

- "¡No, no es eso… es solo que…!" – Milk calló unos instantes para mirar al muchacho que seguía mirando el piso, esta vez ella lo beso de la misma forma que él a ella, así Goku sonrió.

- "¡WoooW, esto se siente bien!" – Susurró para sí mismo mientras miraba a la pelinegra sintiendo una gran alegría en su interior – "Esto significa que nosotros somos…"

- "Nosotros Goku… " – Milk pensó un momento, se había dado cuenta de que Goku no servía para esas cosas – "Tomemos esto como… esta es nuestra primera cita…"

Continuara…

* * *

Siento haber subido este cap. ahora y no hace unas dos semanas :S pero tuve las pruebas finales y después fue como navidad y año nuevo D: y no tuve tiempo para nada :C, por eso lo siento, ahora en fin espero que les haya gustado cap. 9, y sé que muchas o muchos esperaban que el cap. 9 abarcara el tema de VxB ya que esta se había enterado del pasado de este, pero quise meterme en este tema que tenia pendiente de GxM, además aviso desde ya que el prox. cap es totalmente VxB c: y para terminar aviso que subiré una o dos cap. por semana los días no lo sé pero serán días de semana, me es imposible subir cap. el finde :c

Gracias por la espera y deja tu review c:


	10. Un juego de cartas

Capitulo 10: Juego de cartas.

- "¡WoooW, esto se siente bien!" – Susurró para sí mismo mientras miraba a la pelinegra sintiendo una gran alegría en su interior – "Esto significa que nosotros somos…"

- "Nosotros Goku…" – Milk pensó un momento, se había dado cuenta de que Goku no servía para esas cosas – "Tomemos esto como… esta es nuestra primera cita…"

* * *

El timbre del instituto sonó para dar comienzo al primer día de la semana, era lunes y todos estaban con sueño.

- "Bulma... ¿Quieres salir hoy?" – Preguntó su novio sentándose en su pupitre.

- "¡Sí, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo solos!" – Dijo ella bostezando.

- "¡Entonces… iremos a la playa!" – Yamcha sacó unos cuadernos de una mochila para después apreciar la cara de la peliazul.

- "¡Hey, chicos ¿Cómo va todo?!" – dijo Milk sentándose nuevamente al lado de Goku.

- "¡¿Qué tal Milk?!" – Preguntó Bulma – "Veo que te arreglaste con Goku"

- "¡Emmm, yo bien…!" – la pelinegra se sonrojó ya que en el mismo momento llegó Goku.

- "¡Hola chicos!" – Dijo el capitán del equipo de rugby sentándose.

- "¡Goku te notó feliz!" – Dijo Yamcha para sacarle información acerca de su salida con la pelinegro.

- "¡Eh… lo estoy y mucho!" – Dijo él rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Milk.

A-18 y Krillin entraron de la mano al salón y se sentaron rápidamente, al instante llegó el profesor de Biología iniciando la clase, todos pusieron atención hasta que la puerta del salón fue abierta llamando la atención de todos, el chico del pelo azabache había llegado tarde, se acercó al profesor y le entrego un pequeño papel, todos lo veían atentamente, después de que el hombre leyera el papel se dirigió hacia su pupitre y se sentó.

- "¡Bueno chicos, ya he terminado de revisar sus trabajos, sé que me demore un montón, pero aquí están…!" – El hombre sacó de su portafolio muchas carpetas, se detuvo sacando una de color celeste y la alzó – "¡Quiero felicitar a Bulma B. y Vegeta V., un trabajo muy bien hecho, fue la única pareja que obtuvo el puntaje deseado, felicitaciones!"

Vegeta y Bulma recibieron una mirada de rencor de parte de todos sus compañeros, Bulma siempre había sido una chica inteligente y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a ella, pero ahora con la llegada de Vegeta las cosas cambiaron, el chico también resultaba ser un genio en todo lo que hacía.

El profesor repartió las carpetas para después escribir en el gran pizarrón.

- "¡¿No es genial Vegeta?!" – Dijo Bulma intentado hablar con el muchacho.

- "¿No es genial qué?" – Vegeta no la miro pero por lo menos dijo algo.

- "¡Esto!" – Dijo señalando la carpeta celeste, aunque estaba acostumbrada a esas notas.

- "¡Ah, ¿El que seas tan inteligente siendo tan vulgar?!" – Dijo él para divertirse un rato.

- "¡Eres un imbécil Vegeta!" – Murmuró ella para no llamar la atención de los demás.

- "¿Cómo te atreves?" – Vegeta se había enojado pero sabía que no podía gritarle a la muchacha o si no le regañarían.

- "Pues lo hago, ¿Y qué?" – Dijo ella desafiante, la verdad también se divertía con sus pequeñas discusiones.

- "¡No eres más que una imbécil!" – Dijo mirándola fijamente en un tono frio.

- "¡TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL Y ADEMÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE NO SABE TRATAR A UNA DAMA COMO YO!" – Bulma gritó llamando la atención de todos y consiguiendo que el profesor la echara del salón junto con Vegeta, mandándolos a la sala de los castigos.

Caminaron separados hasta el lugar, a momentos mientras caminaban se lanzaban miradas de odio, hasta que llegaron y se dieron cuenta que no había nadie más castigado, estaban solo en la pequeña sala, entraron y se sentaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

- "¡Si que eres una estúpida!" – Dijo el chico de pelo azabache desde su pupitre que estaba casi al principio de la sala.

- "¡¿De qué me hablas? Todo fue tu culpa… imbécil!" – Dijo la peliazul para después arrepentirse de seguir con el jueguito, recordó porque Vegeta era de esa forma.

- "¡Eres una tonta, TÚ gritaste, por TÚ culpa nos echaron del salón!" – Dijo dándose media vuelta sobre el pupitre para mirar a la peliazul que estaba sentada al final de la salita.

- "Está bien, tienes razón fue mi culpa, pero si tú no me hubieras dicho imbécil yo no te hubiera gritado" – La peliazul se resignó a decir aquellas palabras para ver si podía calmar la situación.

- "¡Hasta que lo admites!" – Dijo Vegeta sorprendido interiormente de que la muchacha le diera la razón, era extraño en ella.

- "Bueno… en fin ya estamos aquí… ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?" – Dijo sacando un juego de cartas de su mochila.

- "¡Hmp, no, seguramente eres una tramposa!" – Rió Vegeta mientras veía a la chica acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

- "¡Seguramente no sabes jugar…!" – Dijo ella apenada y haciéndose a la idea de que nunca llegaría a nada con el muchacho.

- "¡Dame la cartas, te daré una paliza!" – Dijo el sintiendo su orgullo herido por las palabras de la chica.

- "¡Yo seré la que gane, nunca he perdido un juego!" – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras repartía las cartas.

- "¡Es que nunca has jugado con alguien como yo!" – Vegeta mostraba su lado más arrogante mientras poco a poco bajaba las barreras entre él y ella.

* * *

Yamcha estaba intentado poner atención a la clase de biología pero todo en cuanto hacia para concentrarse no servía nada, le hartaba la idea de que Vegeta tratase así a su novia, además que desde que está en el equipo de rugby lo ha humillado continuamente, ya le estaba cabreando el chico nuevo, y ahora el solo hecho de pensar de que estaba en la sala de castigos con la peliazul lo hacía enfurecerse más.

"Ese imbécil… me las va a pagar… quizás qué estupidez le esté diciendo a Bulma…" pensó Yamcha mientras sentía como su sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo "Debo hacer algo…"

- "Profesor… Necesito ir al baño" – Yamcha se paró de su puesto y se puso al lado del profesor quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Yamcha se dirigió al salón de castigos mientras sentía que si veía a Vegeta seguramente le partiría la cara de un combo por todo lo que le ha hecho a él y a Bulma.

* * *

- "¡Te he vuelto a ganar, vaya que eres pésimo para este juego!" – Dijo Bulma para terminar riéndose del muchacho.

- "¡Eres una tramposa!" – Gruñó Vegeta para no admitir su derrota – "¡Juguemos una vez más!"

- "¡Hey, yo no hago trampa, tu eres él que no sabe perder!" – Dijo Bulma repartiendo las cartas y empezando el juego.

- "¡Hmp!"

- "¡Y Vegeta… ¿Qué me cuentas de ti…?!" – Preguntó Bulma para ver si este le hablaba acerca de él, aunque ella ya lo sabía todo quería ver si este le contaba.

- "¡¿De qué hablas?!" – Dijo pendiente de sus cartas, no quería volver a perder.

- "¡Ya sabes… de tu vida… nadie sabe mucho de ti…!" – Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al juego.

- "¡Hmp!" – Gruñó él sin despegar su vista de las cartas – "¡¿Por qué debería contarte de mí vida a ti?!"

- "¡Emmm, bueno no lo sé!" – Musitó ella – "¡Tal vez porque somos amigos!"

- "¡JA, yo no soy tu amigo!" – Dijo él sin darle importancia al asunto aunque para ser honestos escucharla decir que ella era su amiga lo hizo sentir bien, hace tiempo que nadie le había dicho aquello de una manera tan sincera.

- "¡SIEMPRE ERES TAN IMBÉCIL!" – Gritó ella aunque él no le hizo caso.

- "¡TE GANÉ!" – Gritó él mientras miraba a la muchacha quien hacia una rabieta por la actitud del muchacho.

- "¡Eres de lo peor, no eres más que un imbécil, yo solo trato de ser amable y tú solo…!"- Dijo ella entre gruñidos y rabietas.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – Dijo él sin entender la situación – "¡Ah… ya lo entiendo, yo no necesito de tu amabilidad, hace lo que quieras, no me importa!" – Dijo él con tono serio.

- "¡Hey, no es necesario que me trates así…!" – Dijo ella un poco triste por las palabras del muchacho.

Yamcha se asomo por la puerta y pudo ver como los castigados discutían, espero un momento pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

- "De igual modo te he ganado, eres una perdedora" – Dijo él dándole las cartas a la peliazul.

- "Yo te gane dos veces, tú solo me ganaste una, y fue porque me distraje"-Dijo ella orgullosamente.

- "Hmp" – Gruñó él por la escusa de su acompañante.

- "¡Quizás me hubieses ganado más veces si no te hubieras distraído con mi belleza!" – Bulma movió su cabello y al instante Vegeta se sonrojo por poco tiempo poniéndose nervioso.

"¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?, sin duda es una cualquiera, ¿Cómo cree que yo me voy a fijar en alguien como ella? simplemente absurdo... Hmp, Belleza, si ni es tan bonita, solo tiene un cabello muy particular y radiante, y unos ojos brillantes y cegadores, aparte de su cuerpo que es perfecto y de su boca que es tan… ¿Qué estoy pensando?" pensó Vegeta mientras se daba vuelta para ocultar su sonrojes.

- "¿Qué belleza?" – Dijo él para sacar los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza.

- "¡Esta!" – Dijo ella acercándose a él para quedar a pocos centímetros.

- "¡Todavía no veo nada!" – Dijo él mirando hacia otro lado para no ponerse más nervioso.

- "¡Mmmm… y ¿ahora?!"- Bulma se movió para quedar enfrente de Vegeta de modo que uno sentía la respiración del otro, haciendo que sus bocas se acercaran más de la cuenta, y que los dos muchachos se pusieran nerviosos y quedaran inmóviles.

Yamcha al ver la situación entró rápidamente interrumpiendo la escena.

- "¡Bulma vamos!" – Dijo el chico entrando al salón.

- "¡Yamcha que haces aquí!" – La peliazul se apartó del moreno y de dirigió adonde su novio.

- "¡Vine a buscarte para que no se te pegue la estupidez, vamos!" – Dijo el tomando de la mano a la chica y llevándola a fuera de la sala de castigos.

- "¡Espera deja buscar mi mochila!" – Bulma se soltó del chico y tomó su mochila – "¡Adiós Vegeta!"

- "Hmp" – Gruño él sin darse cuenta, le molestó que el chico llegase y se llevase a la chica, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes.

- "Ahora sí" – Yamcha miró a su novia y la beso delante de Vegeta apasionadamente para después irse con la muchacha.

Vegeta sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sintió ganas de golpear a la primera persona que se le atravesase por su camino, apretó sus puños y golpeó el pupitre, siento ganas de ir a buscar a Yamcha y partirle la cara.

"Maldito insecto… como se atreve… como se atreve a… es solo un insecto ni siquiera se merece que piense en él aunque sea para partirle la cara… no entiendo como Bulma puede estar con él, no lo entiendo, como ella puede estar con esa basura… ella debería estar con alguien que esté a su nivel… con alguien como… Es un imbécil, cuando estemos en la cancha saboreara la tierra…"

Vegeta se hallaba maldiciendo mientras dentro de él crecía ocultamente en una región oscura y tétrica de su alma un nuevo sentimiento que creía haber eliminado de su ser para que nadie volviese a herirlo como antes, sin siquiera pensarlo la peliazul se estaba volviendo importante para él, al fin y al cabo era la única persona que lo había tratado como una persona y no como un animal desde que murieron sus padres…

Continuara…

* * *

Volví!, siento no haber subido antes pero estuve de vacaciones y donde estaba no había internet :'c

Pero en fiiiiiiin, espero que les guste este cap. y ya no prometeré más subir un día indicado porque casi nunca lo hago así en verdad x'DDD

Gracias por leer el cap y deja tu review (Y)


	11. El pañuelo verde

Capitulo 11: El pañuelo verde.

"Maldito insecto… como se atreve… como se atreve a… es solo un insecto ni siquiera se merece que piense en él aunque sea para partirle la cara… no entiendo como Bulma puede estar con él, no lo entiendo, como ella puede estar con esa basura… ella debería estar con alguien que esté a su nivel… con alguien como… Es un imbécil, cuando estemos en la cancha saboreara la tierra…"

Vegeta se hallaba maldiciendo mientras dentro de él crecía ocultamente en una región oscura y tétrica de su alma un nuevo sentimiento que creía haber eliminado de su ser para que nadie volviese a herirlo como antes, sin siquiera pensarlo la peliazul se estaba volviendo importante para él, al fin y al cabo era la única persona que lo había tratado como una persona y no como un animal desde que murieron sus padres…

* * *

- "Bulma… ¿De qué hablaban tú y Vegeta?" – Yamcha la miraba de reojo para buscar una expresión en su cara que la delatase.

- "¿Qué?" – Bulma se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, justamente se hallaba pensando en el chico del cabello azabache – "Bueno… ya sabes… estábamos jugando cartas… solo eso…" – Dijo ella mientras sonaba el timbre y los alumnos salían a recreo.

- "Ya veo…" – Dijo él imaginándose lo que podría haber pasado si no se hubiese metido a la sala de castigos y los hubiera interrumpido – "Entonces… ¿Solo jugaron cartas?"

- "¿Qué sucede Yamcha?" – Dijo ella parándose frente a él y intentando mirarlo a los ojos ya que este solo miraba hacia piso.

- "Es solo que… te amo Bulma Briefs, y espero que siempre estemos juntos" – Yamcha la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte como podía.

- "Yamcha… ¿sucede algo malo?" – Dijo la peliazul alterándose un poco sin entender el actuar de su novio.

- "¡Nada, solo te lo quería decir!" – Yamcha miró hacia otro lado mientras Bulma se quedó en completo silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente empezaban los duros entrenamientos del equipo de rugby, era el último juego más importante de la temporada, si los "Guerreros Z", es decir, el equipo del cual era capitán Goku ganaba en este campeonato, clasificaría para el campeonato nacional que sería la próxima temporada, por eso ya se empezaba a sentir el ansia y el deseo de ganar en el ambiente escolar.

Vegeta estaba en su cuarto, se levantó de su cama para ir al baño, comenzaba otro día, después de bañarse se aseguro de llevar sus zapatillas para el rugby y otras cosas en un bolso, mientras en su mochila guardaba algunos cuadernos y libros su mirada se posó en el pañuelo verde de Bulma, tenía sus iniciales B.B., recordó cuando a la peliazul se le había quedado el pañuelo en el baño la vez que le derramó el café encima. Dejo lo que hacía y tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos y su mente empezó a divagar en los recuerdos que compartía con la peliazul, no paraba de pensar en todos los momentos donde ella le había brindado una sonrisa honesta, pensaba en el día anterior, en lo nervioso que se ponía cuando ella se acercaba a él, como cuando jugaron cartas.

"¡Esto no me puede pasar a mí… por qué cada vez que estoy con ella mi corazón se acelera, por qué cada vez que veo su sonrisa y sus ojos me vuelvo tan sereno y me sintió tan feliz, por qué cuando estoy cerca de ella siento el deseo de quedarme a su lado y protegerla de todo sin importar nada, por qué cuando la escucho toda mi atención se vuelca en ella… ¿Por qué?... no creo… no es posible que yo este sintiendo esto, no entiendo esto, no entiendo nada de lo que siento… pero… no, no es posible que ella me guste, ella no me gusta…" pensó él mientras por inercia guardaba el pañuelo verde dentro de su mochila.

Vegeta se sentía extraño y confundido, en lo más profundo de su ser sabia que se engañaba, no quería admitir lo que su corazón sentía, por lo mismo tomó una decisión mientras manejaba su automóvil hacia la escuela.

"Yo no puedo estar con nadie, yo no debo… mi corazón ha sido tan frio y tan duro que a esta altura me es imposible tener sentimientos hacia alguien, yo no tengo corazón es por eso que…" – Se decía Vegeta aparcando el auto y decidiendo evitar a la muchacha peliazul lo más que pudiera, aunque sabía que sería difícil, de todos modos la tendría que ver todos los días y sentarse a su lado durante las clases.

Entró al instituto y se dirigió a su salón, casi llegó tarde, cuando entró ya estaban todos sus compañeros sentados, se fue enseguida hacia su puesto y antes de llegar Bulma le brindó una sonrisa y una mirada muy cariñosa, él solo la miró por un segundo para voltear su cabeza hacia otro lado ignorando el saludo de la muchacha quien hizo una pequeña rabieta que le causó gracia al el chico del cabello azabache pero no quiso hacerlo notar así que se sentó en completo silencio…

Al final del día los alumnos se fueron enseguida del instituto, exceptuando a los chicos del equipo de rugby que se fueron a los camarines para ponerse su traje de entrenamiento.

- "¿Y cómo va todo con Milk?" – Le preguntó Yamcha a Goku que se ponía su uniforme.

- "¡Jajaja, bueno todo va bien!" – Rió este mientras se rascaba la cabeza al pensar en su chica.

- "¡Bueno, ahora debemos concentrarnos!" – Dijo Krillin llamando la atención de sus amigos – "Debemos ganar esta temporada, para así clasificar y ganar las nacionales… ¿Ustedes no sienten qué debemos irnos dejando un legado?"

- "¡Tienes razón, este será nuestro gran triunfo en la secundaria!" – Dijo Yamcha tocando el hombro de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en otro de los camarines Vegeta se cambiaba de ropa, cuando ya termino abrió su mochila para sacar una pequeña barra energética y se la comió de un bocado, se disponía a cerrar la mochila pero inconscientemente sacó el pañuelo verde que había puesto ahí esa mañana, lo tomó por unos instantes para ponérselo enseguida rodeando su cuello, se miró en un espejo, se veía bien, se pusó el casco y escuchó como Mr. Roshi llamaba al grupo a las canchas, Vegeta salió pero antes de llegar a las canchas se encontró con alguien que se interpuso en su camino.

- "¡Hey, Vegeta!" – Gritó Yamcha para llamar la atención del chico que siguió caminando ignorándolo hasta que este se puso en su camino.

- "¿Qué quieres insecto?" – Dijo Vegeta poniéndose de mal humor.

- "¡Quería hablar contigo sobre Bulma!" – Dijo Yamcha sacándose su casco.

- "¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con esa chica tan vulgar?!" – Vegeta miró hacia otro lado para aguantarse las ganas de matar al muchacho.

- "¡Creo que tienes algo que ver, he estado observándote y tengo razones para decirte esto Vegeta!" – Dijo Yamcha moviendo el casco nerviosamente.

- "¡No eres más que un insecto!" – Gritó Vegeta para volver a caminar.

- "¡Quiero que te alejes de ella!" –Dijo Yamcha viendo como Vegeta se quedaba quieto y hacia como que no escuchaba – "¡Ella está conmigo, nunca se fijaría en un tipo tan mal humorado y gruñón como tú, y la próxima vez que te vea con ella lo lamentaras!"

- "¡¿Y quién te dijo que ella me importa? nunca estaría con una chica tan vulgar y grosera como ella!" – Dijo Vegeta diciendo esas palabras sin sentirlas realmente.

- "¡Jajaja, solamente te dejo la advertencia, así que tómala!" –Yamcha se dirigió a las canchas pero no sin antes propinarle un empujón a Vegeta al pasar por su lado.

Vegeta se quedo pensativo, aunque a decir verdad cuando Yamcha lo empujó tenía ganas de golpearlo pero sus músculos no se movieron, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, pero no quiso seguir pensando y se fue a la cancha.

- "¡Qué bueno que llegaste Vegeta, ahora están todos, así que empiecen enseguida!" – Dijo Mr. Roshi entregándole el balón a Krillin.

Los chicos formaron filas y empezaron a jugar rugby, para nadie era secreto que los mejores eran Vegeta y Goku, aunque muchos ya eran partidarios de que Vegeta debería ser el capitán ya que era tan bueno como Goku, pero lo que le diferenciaba era su rápida manera de armar estrategias que en el acto resultaban ilustrísimas.

Rápidamente empezaron a jugar y a los pocos minutos Vegeta hizo una artimaña para empujar a Yamcha, pero no previó que él chico se levantaría enseguida y que lo golpearía en el estómago, aunque no fue mucho el daño gracias a su vestuario, el solo hecho de ver el atrevimiento del chico hizo que Vegeta se lanzara encima de este y le sacara el casco para golpearle la cara, se sacó su propio casco ya que le molestaba para poder golpear bien al chico, pero después vio que fue una idea tonta, ya que Yamcha no se quedo atrás y lo empezó a golpear, al instante Mr. Roshi ordenó que los demás los separasen, y Goku con Mike los separaron ya que los dos eran musculosos y lo suficientemente fuertes para separar a los dos guerreros, entre patadas y manotazos fueron separados y llevados a la oficina de Mr. Roshi quien fue con ellos mientras dejo a los demás entrenando.

- "¡Hmp, que insecto más estúpido!" – Dijo entre dientes Vegeta.

- "¡Cállate imbécil!" – Gritó Yamcha intentando guardar la compostura.

- "¡Cállense ambos, si no estuviéramos en época de campeonato no dudaría en suspenderles del equipo, pero como lo estamos no puedo ya que ambos son muy buenos, pero… esto no se debería quedar así… entonces… quiero que hoy después de que todos se vayan los dos se queden a limpiar los camarines!" – Dijo Mr. Roshi resolviendo el problema – "Si llego a saber de que se vuelven a pelear tomare otros medidas más efectivas"

- "¡¿Qué me tengo que quedar con este mono?!" – Dijo Yamcha menospreciando a su compañero.

- "¡¿A quién le llamas mono, insecto?!" – Gritó Vegeta mientras Mr. Roshi se dirigía a ambos con una mirada fulminante.

- "¡Ya… será mejor que vayamos para que entrenen!" – Dijo el anciano mientras caminaba hacia las canchas.

Los entrenamientos y las prácticas transcurrieron normales lo que quedó del día, hasta que se acabaron y todos se fueron del lugar quedando solo Vegeta y Yamcha en los camarines, Yamcha ya había empezado a limpiar mientras Vegeta se terminaba de sacar la indumentaria de rugby.

Cuando Vegeta terminó fue a limpiar junto con Yamcha para irse luego, ahí estaban los dos muchachos sin dirigirse la palabra limpiando los camarines, Yamcha a veces miraba con gran odio a Vegeta quien ni siquiera lo miraba, ignorándolo completamente, en un momento dado Yamcha pudo ver que el chico del cabello azabache llevaba puesto un pañuelo verde muy parecido al que él le había dado a la peliazul, se acercó un poco a Vegeta para mirar mejor aquel pañuelo que envolvía el cuello de Vegeta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca busco en el pañuelo unas iniciales, las encontró "_B.B.", _ahora estaba seguro, ese era el pañuelo que le había dado a su novia hace ya un tiempo.

"¿Por qué este imbécil tiene el pañuelo?, no creo que Bulma hubiera sido capaz de dárselo, pero… puede que Vegeta se lo quitase… no Vegeta no parece ser así… pero ¿Por qué lo tiene él?" pensó Yamcha hasta que Vegeta rompió el silencio.

- "¡¿Qué me miras insecto?!" – Dijo Vegeta sin mirar al muchacho.

- "¡¿QUÉ?, es que… ¿Por qué tienes el pañuelo que le di a Bulma?!" – Dijo Yamcha reaccionando.

- "¡Hmp!" – Gruñó Vegeta al enterarse de que aquel pañuelo se lo había dado el insecto a Bulma .

- "¡Hey, te hice una pregunta o eres tonto!" – Dijo Yamcha a punto de estallar.

- "¡Tómalo y no me molestes más!" – Dijo Vegeta sacándose el pañuelo y lanzándoselo al chico quien lo agarró.

- "¡Al parecer eres imbécil, bueno qué le haremos!" – Dijo Yamcha tranquilizándose.

Ahora el ambiente estaba peor, se sentía el odio a kilómetros de los muchachos, Vegeta evitaba las miradas acusadoras de Yamcha y lo ignoraba, mientras el otro chico intentaba encontrar una explicación y no la hallaba.

"¡Bulma… ¿Tú?, tendré que hablar contigo Bulma, necesito una explicación…!" pensó Yamcha mientras seguía limpiando.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Qué le dirá Yamcha a Bulma? ¿Vegeta será capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué dirá Bulma al respecto de los dos galanes :X?

Holaaaaaaaaaa, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este cap :X, cada vez Vegeta esta más cerca de Bulma :3 y con respecto a cuando subiré los cap, dije que no daría fecha concreta pero por lo que estoy pensando subiré todos los lunes o martes :x

PD. sé que Vegeta pudo parecer cursi o mamón pero es que esa parte donde habla de sus "sentimientos" es indispensable para lo que sucederá en los próximos cap. :C

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews (y)


	12. La verdad

Capitulo 12: "La verdad…"

- "¡Tómalo y no me molestes más!" – Dijo Vegeta sacándose el pañuelo y lanzándoselo al chico quien lo agarró.

- "¡Al parecer eres imbécil, bueno qué le haremos!" – Dijo Yamcha tranquilizándose.

Ahora el ambiente estaba peor, se sentía el odio a kilómetros de los muchachos, Vegeta evitaba las miradas acusadoras de Yamcha y lo ignoraba, mientras el otro chico intentaba encontrar una explicación y no la hallaba.

"¡Bulma… ¿Tú?, tendré que hablar contigo Bulma, necesito una explicación…!" pensó Yamcha mientras seguía limpiando.

Una vez terminada la limpieza, los chicos se fueron del instituto y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Vegeta llegó agotado, se sentía intranquilo y enojado, apenas llego a su casa se metió a la ducha, le resultaba asqueroso saber que aquel pañuelo se lo había dado el insecto a la peliazul, se sentía repugnante al saber que se lo había puesto en su cuello y que para colmo Bulma lo había utilizado para sanar un poco las quemaduras frotándolo en su cuerpo.

Dio el agua fríade la ducha pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al recordar como su compañero lo había increpado mientras limpiaban, eso daño sin duda su orgullo, por eso no le respondió, solo seria seguir humillándose, pero que le diría a Yamcha, acaso él le contaría toda la historia para después terminar en que ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por la muchacha.

Lo que quedo de la semana y del resto del mes pasó por lo menos para Bulma Briefs algo extraña y triste, su novio de un momento a otro le había quitado toda la atención que le tenía hace pocos días, y también no era el único un poco cambiado, Vegeta quien se había acercado a ella, por a si decirle a sus pequeñas platicas volvió a hacer el chico que llegó hace unos meses que no le dirigía en lo más mínimo la palabra, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero sospechaba algo aunque no lo quería creer así, se había enterado por Goku acerca de la pelea que había tenido Yamcha con Vegeta el martes en el campo de rugby, cuando comenzaron a golpearse, ella sabía que ellos se llevaban mal hace un tiempo pero nunca pensó que se llevaran tan mal, tenía la breve impresión de que tal vez Yamcha estaba celoso, aunque le parecía estúpido que estuviera celoso de nada más ni nadie menos que Vegeta, se reía sola al pensar aquello, así formuló su hipótesis de que esos celos de Yamcha terminaron por molestar a Vegeta, por eso este ya ni le hablaba; a la vez no le causaba gracia el ser ignorada por los dos muchachos, no le gustaba aquello, aunque a veces intentaba hablar del tema con su novio, él solo la evitaba, en realidad cuando intentaba hablar de cualquier tema o solo se le acercaba él la evitaba, Bulma se sentía sumamente triste por aquel rechazo, quería dejar de sentirse culpable por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Yamcha este inventaba un pretexto y se marchaba.

Lo único que le alegraba los días era saber que la relación de Goku y Milk había progresado favorablemente, aunque Goku era a veces un poco lento y despreocupado quería mucho a Milk y la cuidaba, la protegía amorosamente, al igual que ella con él, eran la pareja perfecta pensaba la peliazul, además que cada vez que veía a A-18 y Krillin se alegraba de todo corazón al ver a la rubia tan radiante, sin duda aquel embarazo resaltaba sus facciones, y poco a poco su panza crecía, aunque aún no lo suficiente para ser descubierta.

Era jueves y los alumnos escuchaban atentamente la clase de historia de Mr. Roshi, A-18 ya tenía más de tres meses de embarazos y hasta ahora había ocultado a la perfección su actual estado, había aguantado cada vomito que sentía venir, y sus mareos eran disimulados con sus ya conocidos silencios en las conversaciones, pero todo se terminó aquel día, estaba tan cansada que no quería ir al instituto, no tenía ganas ni de levantarse, así que le pidió a su hermano hacer el desayuno, cosa que por poca costumbre A-17 no hacía muy bien. A-18 se sentía más que mareada, aquel menjunje preparado por su hermano al parecer le había caído como bomba en el estómago, en aquel momento todo le daba vueltas y sentía una gran repulsión por todo, sintió como al poco tiempo de empezar la clase de la mañana empezó a sudar, no quiso decirle a Krillin, quien en el último tiempo se había vuelto fastidiosamente sobreprotector con ella, prefirió callar, quiso salir de sus pensamientos y decidió mirar por la ventana que había a su lado, se aburrió enseguida y miró hacia delante, vio a aquel viejecito que impartía la clase, en un momento este se agacho para recoger un plumón que se le cayó dejando entre ver un pequeña porción de su trasero, ahí fue cuando A-18 no aguanto más y vomito ahí mismo, todas la miraban sorprendidos mientras ella solo atinaba a taparse la boca con un pañuelo, Krillin sobresaltado se paró de su silla y se acercó más a ella para contenerla, pero la rubia se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia el baño, abrió la puerta del salón sin decir nada a nadie y salió, Krillin la siguió poco después, mientras Mr. Roshi miraba todo como un espectador ajeno, le parecía extraño aquel suceso, si bien, era normal que quizás pudo comer algo en mal estado que le causo el vomito, pero algo le decía a su instinto que no era aquello, ese "algo" fue provocado por la reacción de la muchacha y de sus amigos, ahí fue cuando su mirada se desvió a el grupo de la última fila con los que la rubia se juntaba, pudo ver expresiones de intriga y pánico, era como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

"¿A qué le temerán estos jóvenes?, esto es muy raro… buenos mis muchos años de enseñanza me han llevado a aprender de ellos… al parecer, sería posible que aquella muchacha…" – pensó Mr. Roshi hasta que escuchó una voz temblorosa.

- "¡Por favor, maestro podemos ir a ver a nuestra amiga!" – Dijo Milk en compañía de Bulma.

- "¡Mmmm…!" – El anciano medito unos momentos y tomó aire – "Esta bien"

- "¡Gracias!" – La peliazul tomó de la mano a su amiga y la tiró para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- "Es posible…" – Dijo el maestro Roshi en voz alta llamando la atención de sus estudiantes – "Olvídenlo… sigamos con la clase…"

Bulma y Milk llegaron a los baños de las chicas, pudieron ver como Krillin estaba sentado en el piso de la entrada del baño, A-18 no le había permitido la entrada al muchacho.

- "¡No te preocupes Krillin, seguramente todo está bien!" – Dijo Bulma acercándose a él quien se limitó a sonreírle.

- "¡A-18, somos nosotras, ¿Podemos pasar?!" – La pelinegra espero respuesta, sabía que su amiga no dejaría que Krillin la viera en un estado deplorable.

Pasó un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió, al instante entraron las amigas de la rubia y volvieron a cerrar la puerta dejando a Krillin afuera.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – Bulma se acercó y miró la cara de su amiga que estaba pálida.

- "Es normal, se supone que debería vomitar" – Dijo A-18 lavándose las manos y dándole poca importancia al tema.

- "¡¿Segura?!" – Milk miró a su amiga quien se daba media vuelta para irse.

- "¡Es normal ya les dije, y además creo que comí algo que me cayó mal y al ver a ese asqueroso viejo de Roshi el asco fue imposible de contener!" – Dijo dando por cerrado el tema.

- "¡Esta bien… pero ahora, ¿Te sientes bien A-18?!" – Pregunto Bulma acercándosele.

- "¡Sí, no te preocupes Bulma, y Milk, ya estoy mejor!" – A-18 se tocó la panza y sonrió – "¡Estamos mejor…!" – Terminó decir esto y se fue definitivamente.

El resto del día paso sin por menores, hasta que una hora antes de que tocaran el timbre de salida, apareció el rector en el salón.

- "¡Señorita A-18, le solicito que venga conmigo ahora mismo a mi oficina!" – Dijo el rector mientras a los pocos segundos la rubia se levantaba en silencioso sin darle importancia a los cuchitreos que hacían sus compañeros por aquella llamada inesperada.

A-18 y el rector caminaron en silencio hasta la salita de al lado. El hombre abrió la puerta y entraron, hizo a la muchacha sentarse y luego cerró la puerta para mayor privacidad, camino hasta su asiento al otro lado del escritorio que lo separaba de la rubia y se sentó, leyó unos papeles que en la mayoría eran documentos o expedientes de la joven y la miró un rato, hasta que A-18 se aburrió y rompió el silencio.

- "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" – Dijo la muchacha cruzando sus brazos.

- "¡Quiero que me digas que sucedió hoy en la clase de historia!"

- "¡Nada!" – Dijo ella si más y mirando hacia su lado izquierdo.

- "¿Cómo que nada, si me dijo Mr. Roshi que vomitaste?" – El rector perdió la paciencia de inmediato, se paró de su silla y se puso a caminar dando paseos por el lugar.

- "Si lo sabe por qué la pregunta" – A-18 tuvo un presentimiento, sabía que en un momento debería decírselo a aquel hombre, pero no sabía que ese momento sería ahora.

- "… Está bien, pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué vomitó? "- Dijo el rector para ver si se equivocaba en lo que le diría a la muchacha después.

- "¡Es que yo… Bueno yo me sentía mal y vomite simplemente…!" – Dijo la rubia sin saber cómo decir la verdad.

- "Está bien… iré al grano, Mr. Roshi cree que usted está embarazada, le pregunte el por qué, pero no me contesto, dijo que él lo presentía, así que quiero saber qué es lo que sucede realmente" – El rector se tranquilizo y volvió a su silla.

"Esto parece una broma, ese estúpido viejo pervertido, al parecer no es un tonto después de todo… en fin, sabia que esto debía pasar y que tendría que decirlo…" pensó A-18 mientras relajaba sus brazos.

- "¡Sí, estoy embarazada!" – Dijo la rubia quien se estaba parando para irse.

- "¡Espere señorita aún no se vaya!"

- "… Ok" – Dijo A-18 sentándose nuevamente.

- "¡Como usted debería saber, un embarazo adolescente es algo muy complicado, y es muy terrible a su edad, ya que apenas es una niña, también deberá entender que este instituto es de suma importancia a nivel educacional ¿Me explico bien?!" – Terminó por decir enredándose el mismo.

- "¡¿Me quiere decir que me va a echar por estar embarazada?!" – Dijo ella apretando sus puños y controlándolos para no golpear al hombre ahí mismo.

- "¡Me explique mal, aquí no la echaremos señorita, sino todo lo contrario, la ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible, hablaremos con sus compañeros de clases y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance como institución escolar!" – Dijo el hombre tratando de explicarse mejor.

- "¡… Yo no necesito de su compasión, no necesito de su ayuda, si quiere hacer algo por mí, le aconsejo que solamente haga como que soy una alumna más en este establecimiento y listo!" – Sentenció A-18 con una mirada fulminante, ahora sí que quería irse pero algo la detuvo.

- "Su novio, un chico llamado Krillin según me informó Roshi, debería ser el padre ¿No es así?" – Dijo el rector logrando que la muchacha no se fuera.

- "¡Así es…!" – Dijo la rubia moviendo su cabello y mirando al hombre - ¿Qué sucede con eso?

- "Era solo para aclarar, en fin, ahora se puede ir, pero le diré algo, esto se lo comunicaré a sus padres, que posiblemente no sepan nada…" – Sentenció el rector parándose de su silla y abriendo la puerta para que la muchacha se fuera.

A-18 salió de la oficina del rector y no quiso ir a su salón, solo quedaban unos minutos para que tocaran el timbre, prefirió esperarlos, se fue hasta el patio para aclarar su mente, no quería llegar al salón a buscar su mochila y cuadernos, eso significaría recibir una bomba de preguntas de parte de sus amigos y novio, prefirió esperar.

"¿Qué haré ahora?, cuando mis padres se enteren me odiaran, A-17 se enojara por no haberle contado antes… como me gustaría no tener que llegar a casa hoy" pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba por el patio del instituto "Espero que todo salga bien… qué digo… mis padres me castigaran y posiblemente no me dejen ver más a Krillin… pero bueno… eso lo sabia… sabia los riegos que significaban tener a este bebé… Bulma y Milk me los hicieron ver unos días después de que les conté sobre mi embarazo…"

Tocaron el timbre y se dirigió a su salón de clases a buscar sus cosas, cuando entró pudo notar que todos sus compañeros la miraban extrañamente, y vio a sus amigos quienes tenían cara de preocupación y de nervios, miró a Krillin quien estaba pálido. A los pocos segundos se acercaron unas chicas y le hablaron.

- "A-18, espero que tu embarazo sea algo lindo" – Dijo una chica tomándola de las manos.

- "Sí, además nos tienes a nosotros tus compañeros" – Dijo un chico acercándosele.

A partir de aquellas palabras la rubia no escuchó nada más y fue arrastrada por Bulma y Yamcha hacia el aparcamiento, atrás le seguía Milk, Goku y Krillin que aún no reaccionaban. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento todos, Milk le entregó sus cosas a la rubia que no parecía consciente.

- "¡El rector fue al salón y le contó al curso que estas embarazada de mí… dijo cosas del compañerismo y de apoyarte y apoyarme…!" – Le explicó Krillin al darse cuenta que la muchacha aún no entendía del todo.

- "¿Estás bien A-18?" – Preguntó Yamcha dándole de beber un refresco para que se relajase.

- "¡… No lo sé!" – Musitó ella sin entender los sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que a unos 7 metros apareció una figura de un hombre que se acerco rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Krillin.

- "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!" – Gritó A-17 mientras golpeaba a Krillin lo más fuerte que podía en el rostro.

Continuara…

* * *

Este cap. esta dedicado a una amiga que la conozco desde la primaria o básica como le quieran decir, ella está pasando por lo mismo, esta embarazada y es muy joven, tiene 17 al igual que yo, y los cumplió hace muy poco, lo malo es que ella se quiere casar y dejar el colegio... en fin esto es para ti... porfa piensa bien las cosas...

En fin espero que les haya gustado este cap. que quizás estuvo aburrido o no era la historia que esperaban pero era lo que se me vino a la mente...

Gracias por leer y comentar C:

...

Les quiero dejar intrigados... el próximo cap. se llama..."Break up"...


	13. Break up

Capitulo 13: "Break up"

- "¿Estás bien A-18?" – Preguntó Yamcha dándole de beber un refresco para que se relajase.

- "¡… No lo sé!" – Musitó ella sin entender los sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que a unos 7 metros apareció una figura de un hombre que se acerco rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Krillin.

- "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!" – Gritó A-17 mientras golpeaba a Krillin lo más fuerte que podía en el rostro.

- "¡Basta A-17!" – Gritó su hermana mientras Goku alejaba a Krillin de A-17 y Yamcha al moreno de Krillin – "¿Qué diablos te pasa A-17?"

- "¡¿Cuándo me lo contarías?!" – Gritó su hermano mientras chicos y chicas se aproximaban a ver el espectáculo – "¿Cuándo me contarías que estabas embarazada de este pelele?"- Gritó mientras apuntaba a Krillin.

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Dijo en voz baja Milk sin entender.

- "¡Ja, quien no lo sabe, todos lo comentan, todos saben que A-18 es una cualquiera!" – Dijo el muchacho saliéndose de las garras de Yamcha.

- "¡No te lo permitiré…!" – Krillin recobro fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre el moreno para golpearle – "¡No te permitiré que trates a A-18 así!"

- "¡Basta ya!" – Gritó A-18 sintiéndose un poco mareada, al instante los muchachos fueron separados nuevamente.

- "¡A-18 te dije que hubiera sido mejor decirle antes!" – Le susurro Milk sin darse cuenta que A-17 estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

- "¡Así que hasta ustedes lo sabían…!" – El moreno medito un rato y termino dándole una mirada fulminante a Krillin – "Milk… me sorprende que no me hayas dicho nada… después de todo nosotros fuimos… olvídalo… A-18 tú…" – No termino de hablar y se marchó

- "¡¿Ustedes que miran?!" – Gritó Bulma al ver la masa de chicos que estaban viendo que sucedía.

- "Será mejor que nos vayamos a algún lado" – Dijo Milk mientras abría la puerta de su auto - "¡A-18 y Krillin vayan conmigo y Goku en mi auto, Bulma y Yamcha se irán en el auto de Yamcha, nos encontraremos en la playa" – Afirmó la pelinegro y todos asintieron.

* * *

En el camino a la playa Yamcha y Bulma iban en completamente en silencio, Bulma para no sentirse presa del aburrimiento decidió prender el radio, loa busco unos momento hasta que la encontró, al momento de encenderlo pudo fijarse que Yamcha miraba su mano, eso hizo que ella hiciera por instinto lo mismo, su mirada se volvió rápidamente en el anillo que hace poco él le había dado en signo de su amor, ahora se sentía completamente frío aquel amor.

Se dio cuenta que él ahora tenía su vista y mente completamente en la carretera, así que no decidió preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarse su mano izquierda al corazón, aquello se sentía tan mal, desde aquella pelea que Yamcha tuvo con Vegeta las cosas habían cambiado, y aún no se solucionaban.

Al rato llegaron a la playa, Yamcha aparcó su auto y salió de él al mismo tiempo que Bulma, caminaron juntos hacia la playa pero no se hablaron, se sentaron en la arena y se quedaron mirando el horizonte esperando la llegada de sus amigos para salir de aquella maldita tensión.

- "¡Yamcha…!" – Dijo la peliazul para por fin aclarar la situación, ella sabía que su novio estaba celoso de Vegeta – "¿Qué sucede?"

- "…Nada…" – Yamcha no se esperaba que ella le preguntara aquello, él sabía que era notorio su alejamiento de ella, pero era porque aún no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- "¡No me mientas… te conozco demasiado… además estas últimas semanas te has comportado de un modo… extraño!" – Bulma sintió que las palabras se amontonaban para salir por su garganta.

- "¿Tú lo crees?" – Preguntó él sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

- "¡Por favor, Yamcha somos adultos, o por lo menos grandes, así que dime ahora lo que sucede!" – Bulma se cansó de rodeos y prefirió ir directo al grano como solía hacerlo.

- "¡Bulma yo…!" – Yamcha se aventuró a confesarle lo que sentía y lo que sabía pero se arrepintió, en un rato llegarían sus amigos – "Hablaremos de esto después, cuando todo se calme…"

- "¡Yamcha… hace ya un tiempo que quiero que hablemos de esto y siempre evitas el tema…!" – Dijo ella resignándose a que el muchacho tenía razón.

Otra vez se produjo un gran y molesto silencio.

"¡Yamcha… de verdad quiero que arreglemos esto… odio estar así contigo… y todo por culpa de unos celos que no deberían existir… Vegeta solo es un compañero más… ni siquiera le conozco muy bien, en realidad sí, pero porque averigüe sobre él, pero al final eres tú el único que me importa, Vegeta no significa nada… absolutamente nada para mí… si tan solo lo pudieras entender… no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de activar la capsula que tengo en mi bolso y salir con mi moto lo más lejos posibles de aquí… como me gustaría gritarte que no tengo ni tendría nada con Vegeta, él solo es un orgulloso, presumido y antipático, bueno quizás antipático no, a veces me rio mucho con él… que estoy pensando si es un molesto gruñón!" pensaba Bulma mientras jugueteaba con su móvil para no llamar la atención de su acompañante "¡Vegeta… quizás sea guapo y misterioso… quizás yo haya puesto mucha intención en él, quizás más de lo necesario… porque sin duda yo no podría enamorar de alguien así ¿Verdad?, no es posible que a mí me…!"

El móvil de Bulma comenzó a sonar y ella al instante contesto ya que Milk la estaba llamando.

- "¡Cambio de planes Bulma, los padres de A-18 la han llamado para que se fuera a su casa de inmediato, siento no avisarte antes, pero sus padres ya se enteraron y tuvimos que cambiar de dirección, Krillin se quedó con A-18 para hablar con sus padres!" – Dijo la pelinegro.

- "¡No te preocupes… pero tú ¿Donde estas ahora?!" – Preguntó Bulma mientras Yamcha la miraba intentando descifrar lo que sucedía.

- "¡Estoy en mi casa con Goku, siento no poder ir a la playa… en realidad pensé que sería mejor que no fuéramos con Goku, así ustedes pudiesen hablar a solas, espero que solucionen las cosas…!"

- "¡Gracias Milk, ahora podremos hablar!" – Murmuró la peliazul para no ser escuchada por su novio.

- "¡Espero que todo se solucione, y no te preocupes por A-18 y Krillin, en cuanto sepa algo te avisare!, así que nos vemos…"

- "Adiós Milk" – Dijo Bulma cortando la llamada.

- "¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" – Preguntó Yamcha.

- "¡A-18 y Krillin tuvieron que ir a la casa de A-18 porque sus padres se enteraron de todo!" – Dijo la peliazul mirando el horizonte.

- "¡ ¿Y Goku y Milk?!" – Preguntó el moreno dándose cuenta que si ellos no vendría se vería obligado a hablar con Bulma.

- "¡Se quedaron en casa de Milk…!" – Bulma espero un momento para continuar – "Creo que podemos hablar ahora…"

- "…Tienes razón…" – Pronunció Yamcha apartando su mirada de la muchacha y fijándola en la arena.

- "¡Ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?!" – Preguntó la peliazul firmemente.

- "¡El día que pelee con Vegeta nos obligaron a limpiar los camarines, ahí me di cuenta que Vegeta llevaba el pañuelo verde que te di!" – Dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba el pañuelo verde.

- "¡Me vas a decir que por eso estas comportándote tan frio conmigo… porque tengo una justificación de porque el tenia ese pañuelo!" – Bulma quiso aguantar la risa al darse cuenta de que el alejamiento de su novio al parecer era por un muy mal entendido.

- "¡No Bulma… no es solo por eso… me he dado cuenta… he observado este último tiempo como se miran y cómo actúan cuando están juntos!" – Dijo él cabizbajo.

- "¿De qué hablas Yamcha, yo no siento nada por él?, mírame" – Dijo mientras tomaba del mentón a Yamcha para que la mirara a los ojos – "Mírame… Vegeta no significa nada para mi, tú eres la persona que más me importa"

- "¡No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?!" – Dijo mirando los ojos azules de la peliazul.

- "¡Tú no entiendes!" – Gritó ella sin darse cuenta.

- "¡Bulma de verdad si por mí fuera… Tú sabes que te amo, y ese anillo es el signo de cuanto te amo… pero necesito estar seguro de que tú me ames a mí!" – Pronunció él bajando la voz.

- "¡Yamcha pensé que sabias lo que yo siento por ti…!" – Dijo ella aguantándose las lágrimas.

- "¿Y tú lo sabes… sabes realmente lo que sientes por mí?" – Preguntó él tomándole las manos.

- "¡Sí, lo sé, es por eso que encuentro estúpido todo esto, si te molesto lo del pañuelo, Vegeta lo tenía porque una vez lo quemé con una taza de café sin querer, y use el pañuelo para pasárselo con agua fría en el lugar donde lo quemé… cuando me fui no me di cuenta que deje el pañuelo… por eso él lo tenía seguramente se lo llevo aquella vez…!" – Dijo ella mientras sus ojos azulados se dilataban.

- "¡Te creo… pero ya te dije, no es solo eso… cuando te di el anillo, te lo di como compromiso de que algún día estaríamos juntos para siempre… pero para ello necesito saber qué es lo que sientes tú…!" – Dijo él mientras sentía como su corazón se apretaba cada vez más.

- "¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" – La peliazul dejo caer unas lágrimas pero las seco enseguida con sus mangas.

- "¡Creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo… ya sabes para que lo pienses bien…!" – Dijo él mirando la arena, ya que sabía que si seguía mirando a Bulma su corazón de rompería para siempre.

- "¡No tengo nada que pensar!" – Sintió como si no la escuchara y continuo – "¡Yo tengo claro que es lo que siento… si tú no lo tienes claro dímelo a la cara y esto se acaba aquí mismo!" – Dijo ella buscando una explicación a la reacción de su novio.

- "¡No es eso… yo sé lo que sintió, y sé que me amas, pero… creo que sientes cosas por Vegeta… lo presiento…!" – Pensó un momento y miró el cielo – "Por eso es mejor que estemos solos por un tiempo, así yo aclaro mi cabeza respecto a ti y a Vegeta y tú aclaras tu corazón"

- "¿Estas terminando conmigo?" – Preguntó ella como una niña pequeña y secando una que otra lágrima que se le escapaba.

- "¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti… te estoy… liberando de mí, tómalo así!" – Dijo él aguantándose el dolor que sentía en su corazón – "¡Y quizás esto pueda ser lo mejor… ahora!"

Bulma se levantó rápido, busco en su bolso la capsula que tenia la moto y corrió hacia la carretera, Yamcha la seguía unos pasos atrás ya que reaccionó tarde, cuando la peliazul llegó a la carretera activó la capsula y apareció la moto.

- "¿Qué haces Bulma?" – Le preguntó Yamcha cuando llegó a su lado.

- "¡Me quiero ir… no quiero, no puedo…!" – Dijo ella con palabras entre cortadas – "¡Si crees que esto es lo mejor… toma esto!" – La peliazul se sacó en anillo y se lo entrego al moreno.

La muchacha enseguida se subió en la moto y empezó a andar, mientras por el retrovisor veía a su ex novio, se concentro en la carretera y en el deseo de desaparecer un largo tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado este cap. que muchos esperaban :X al parecer todos odian a Yamcha :C pobre Yamcha hasta en los fics lo pasa mal :X...

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Cap, y dejen su review.

Subiré caps todos los lunes... creo :X


	14. Tensión

Anteriormente: Yamcha terminó con Bulma después de 4 años de relación por sospechas de que tal vez la peliazul sienta algo por Vegeta, el cual al sentirse confundido con respecto a Bulma decidió alejarse lo más posible de ella hasta ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra...

* * *

Capitulo 14: Tensión.

Bulma se levantó rápido, busco en su bolso la capsula que tenía la moto y corrió hacia la carretera, Yamcha la seguía unos pasos atrás ya que reaccionó tarde, cuando la peliazul llegó a la carretera activó la capsula y apareció la moto.

- "¿Qué haces Bulma?" – Le preguntó Yamcha cuando llegó a su lado.

- "¡Me quiero ir… no quiero, no puedo…!" – Dijo ella con palabras entre cortadas – "¡Si crees que esto es lo mejor… toma esto!" – La peliazul se sacó en anillo y se lo entrego al moreno.

La muchacha enseguida se subió en la moto y empezó a andar, mientras por el retrovisor veía a su ex novio, se concentro en la carretera y en el deseo de desaparecer un largo tiempo.

Yamcha camino lentamente hasta su auto y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta apretó sus puños y dio un gran golpe a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, se apoyo en su vehículo y se puso a pensar unos segundos.

"¿Está bien esto? , ¿Está bien que la deje ir así nada más?" pensaba mientras se subía a su auto y lo hacía partir.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre para avisar que era recreo, pero ninguna de las tres se movió, ya que ahora se sentaban juntas, por lo sucedido con A-18 y por lo del término de Bulma con Yamcha sus amigas se cambiaron de puesto para evitar problemas, ahora en la ventana estaba Krillin a su lado Goku, a este le seguía Yamcha y después A-18, después Milk y Bulma y en la otra esquina Vegeta, Bulma aunque se sintió incomoda al lado de Vegeta, no quiso cambiarse de puesto, no tenia ánimos para hacer nada.

Sus amigas le empezaron a hablar en el momento cuando ya todos estaban saliendo a recreo, pero la peliazul quien se encontraba triste por lo sucedido hace pocos días, no prestaba mucha atención.

- "¡Ánimo amiga, estoy segura que regresaran!" – Dijo Milk sobándole la espalda.

- "¡Lo siento… ustedes me quieren subir el ánimo porque Yamcha me ha dejado, siento que es más importante lo que te sucede a ti A-18!" – Miró a la rubia y esta la miró comprensivamente – "¿Cómo va todo?"

- "¡Ya sabes estoy castigada de por vida y ahora no puedo salir ni a la esquina… mis padres casi me matan, y al igual que mi hermano, me trataron como una cualquiera, pero sé que se les pasara… algún día supongo!" – Explico A-18 a Bulma quien la escuchaba atentamente.

- "¡Espero que pronto, los necesitaras… para eso están los padres…!" – Dijo Bulma aún decaída.

- "¡Sí, pero chicas por qué no salemos a comprar algo tengo un poco de hambre!" – Dijo Milk al sentir rugir su estómago.

- "¡Se nota que eres la novia de Goku!" – Rio Bulma después de días.

- "¡Jajaja, está bien lo acepto porque estas triste solamente Bulma!" – Dijo Milk parándose - "¿Vienen?"

- "¡Yo sí, tengo un hambre terrible, además Krillin tiene mi móvil, y lo necesito!" – Dijo A-18 haciendo lo mismo que su amiga y cruzándose de brazos para esperar la respuesta de Bulma.

- "¡Esta vez pasó, tengo sueño, vayan ustedes y después se vienen para acá…!" – Dijo ella estirando sus brazos en gesto de cansancio.

- "¡Esta bien, pero no te vayas a matar ni nada por el estilo Bulma!" – Dijo A-18 cerrándole un ojo y marchándose con Milk.

Bulma vio como sus amigas se marchaban, espero unos minutos y se levantó, odiaba que le tratasen como si estuviera enferma, la hacía sentir peor, salió de la sala y camino hacia el patio trasero del instituto, sabía que en aquel patio no iban muchos estudiantes, ya que casi todos iban al patio central que era más grande y tenia negocios para comprar comida y cosas por el estilo, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta ese patio, recordó que cuando estaba en primaria pasaba jugando con sus amigos en aquel patio, ya que tenia algunos juegos y una estatua rodeada de agua que era hermosa a su parecer.

"¿En qué momento todos dejaron de venir a acá?" Se pregunto mientras se sentaba en una banca al frente de la estatua que estaba rodeada de agua, se dio cuenta que habían crecido rosas rojas bajo la estatua.

Las apreció un buen rato hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

* * *

Vegeta escuchó el timbre y enseguida salió del salón, fue el primero, fue a su taquilla y la abrió, otra vez tenía un mensaje anónimo _"Tan orgulloso y vanidoso, no te sirve de nada ya que no tienes nada", _ya se había aburrido de aquellos estúpidos mensajes, así que lo arrugó y lo botó enseguida, fue hasta el patio central tenía hambre, mucha hambre, se compró una bebida energética y dos bolsas de cereales, cuando salía del negocio vio a las amigas de la peliazul pasar al lado de él, se quedo un rato ahí y escuchó lo que hablaban.

- "¡Pobre Bulma…!" – Dijo Milk mientras veía la retina del pequeño negocio.

- "¡No te preocupes tanto, ella es fuerte no porque haya terminado su relación con Yamcha significa que se echara a morir!" – Dijo la rubia.

Vegeta no escucho más, empezó a caminar y a pensar en la peliazul.

"Así que por fin terminó con el insecto ése, al parecer no era tan estúpida como creía…" pensó él mientras reía por dentro.

Camino por diversos lugares sin darse cuenta de adonde iba, solo pensaba en lo imbécil que era el insecto y en lo suertuda que era Bulma en terminar esa relación. Sin darse cuenta llegó al patio trasero del instituto, siguió caminando hasta que vio la estatua al medio del patio trasero, aún recordaba aquella estatua, aunque estuvo pocos años en aquel instituto cuando era pequeño aún recordaba haberla visto un par de veces, recordaba como los niños se amontonaba a jugar alrededor de ella, también recordaba cómo le temía a aquella estatua por su altura.

Su mirada descendió de repente y vio una cabellera azul, era ella, sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado, ella se sorprendió, parecía perdida en unas rosas que estaban ahí.

- "¡ ¿Así que también vienes aquí?!" – Dijo Vegeta fríamente – "Creo que ya no podre venir más, es una lástima…" – Vegeta espero unos segundos para escuchar la contestación de la peliazul pero esta solo lo veía y apenas hablaba.

- "¡Hace años que no venía en realidad, no me di cuenta de lo que me perdía!" – Dijo con voz seria, no podía creer que ahora estuviese hablando con la razón por la cual su novio la dejó.

- "¡Hmp!" – Gruño Vegeta por no recibir la contestación de molestia que seguramente lo hubiera hecho reír.

- "¡¿Tú siempre vienes?!" – Pregunó Bulma por cortesía.

- "A veces…" – Dijo él cortantemente.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estas semanas no hice más que evitarla y ignorarla y ahora me siento a hablar con ella como si nada" pensaba Vegeta mientras hablaba con la peliazul.

- "¡Oye!, ¿Por qué el día que peleaste con Yamcha tenias mi pañuelo verde puesto?" – Preguntó ella instempestivamente.

- "¡Hmp, se me había olvidado que era tuyo!" – Mintió Vegeta y miro hacia otro lado.

- "¡Entiendo…!" – Se limitó a decir ella.

- "¡En todo caso… se lo entregue al insecto que tienes por novio!" – Le dijo para comprobar si era verdad que había terminado.

- "¡No es un insecto!" – Gritó ella – "Y ya no es mi novio…" – Agregó bajando la voz.

- "¡JA!, al parecer no eres tan tonta…" – Dijo él en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- "¡¿Qué?!" -¨Preguntó ella sin entender.

- "¡Nada, olvídalo…!" – Vegeta reparó aquel detalle y cambio de tema – "¿Por qué me preguntas por el pañuelo?"

- "…no es nada…" – Dijo ella mirando el suelo y sintiéndose triste.

Se hizo un silencio mortífero, Vegeta no supo que decir y Bulma se sentía tan triste que no quería hablar más, Vegeta se percató de esto y su curiosidad se apropio de él.

- "¿Qué te sucede mocosa?" – Dijo en un tono frío y mal humorado.

- "¡No me digas mocosa y además a ti, ¿Qué te importa?!" – Dijo ella mirándolo enojada.

- "¡Hmp, que mocosa tan mal educada eres!" – Refunfuño él molesto.

- "¡Esta bien, lo siento…!" – Dijo ella sin darse cuenta y asombrando el chico de cabello azabache al pedirle disculpas.

Tocaron el timbre y los muchachos se pararon, caminaron en dirección a su salón siempre aguardando una distancia considerable, pero de camino el Mr. Roshi los llamó.

- "¡Vegeta, Bulma, vengan un segundo!" – Dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos se acercaban – "¡Lleven estos balones al gimnasio!" – El maestro le paso tres balones a cada uno y se alejó sin decir más.

- "¡Que viejo más estúpido!" – Dijo Vegeta con una vena marcada en su frente, detestaba que le dieran órdenes.

* * *

- "¡¿Sabes en donde se metió Bulma?!" – Preguntó A-18 a Milk.

- "¡Ni idea, si dijo que estaría aquí!" – Respondió Milk.

Llegó el profesor y cerró la puerta, ya habían entrado todos los alumnos a excepción de dos.

"¿Dónde estás Bulma?, Faltas tú y Vegeta, por favor, dime que no estás con él…" pensó Yamcha mientras vigilaba la puerta esperando a que la peliazul entrara.

- "¿Saben donde están Bulma B. y Vegeta V.?" – Preguntó el maestro de matemáticas al ver que ellos faltaban en el salón.

- "No" – contestaron los alumnos.

El profesor reviso su libro de asistencia para verificar si los alumnos estuvieron la última clase.

- "¡Te das cuenta… ahora que Bulma Briefs terminó con Yamcha no pierde el tiempo!" – Murmuró una chica de lentes a su compañera de pupitre.

- "¡Sí, tienes razón, es una estúpida atrapa hombres!" – Murmuró la otra entre risas.

- "¡Y para colmo con Vegeta!" – Se integró otra chica que estaba cerca de estas – "¡Vegeta es muy guapo, siempre se queda con lo mejor ésa Briefs!"

Los murmullos fueron escuchados por la mayoría de los presentes, Yamcha sentía como su corazón se apretaba y A-18 que estaba sentada al lado de él pudo darse cuenta de esto, así que alzó la voz para regañar a las muchachas.

- "¡Hey, que saben ustedes de Bulma, será mejor que se callen si no quieren vérselas conmigo… tropa de envidiosas!"

Se formaron discusiones dentro del salón, A-18 sentía que en cualquier momento iría a golpear a las muchachas mientras Milk la intentaba calmarla, sin duda las hormonas que le producían el embarazo le estaban afectando, al mismo tiempo que Krillin y Goku le intentaban subir el ánimo a Yamcha quien solo seguía pendiente de la puerta.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando vio la puerta abrirse, era Bulma quien la abría, el maestro se acercó y preguntó.

- "¿Por qué la tardanza?"

- "El maestro Roshi…"- Dijo Bulma pero fue interrumpida por el maestro quien le dijo que pasaran y se sentaran en silencio.

Yamcha pudo ver como Bulma abría más la puerta para poder entrar, entró y detrás de ella estaba Vegeta, en ese momento pudo ver todo como en cámara lenta, vio como Bulma se dirigía a sentarse mientras el muchacho la seguía y le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio que solo él pudo ver, vio como al mismo tiempo muchas muchachas miraban con envidia a la peliazul y se ponían a comentar el hecho. En ese momento tocó el bolsillo de su camisa, sintió el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Bulma, lo presionó contra su corazón y sintió un hueco, su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Continuara…

* * *

No me odien por no subir el cap. la semana pasada :P pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, y cuando llegaba a mi casa me quedaba dormida enseguida :C... lo sieeeeeento :x

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Gracias por leer y dejen su review (:

PD: ME DI CUENTA QUE QUEDO COMO EN EL AIRE LO DE QUE VEGETA Y BULMA FUERON A DEJAR LOS BALONES AL GIMNASIO, PIENSO EN HACER UN MINI FIC DE ESO O TAL VEZ UN CAP EXTRA(si es así lo subiría en conjunto con otro cap, onda 2x1), QUIEN SABE :x CUALQUIER COSAS LES AVISO XAUUU


	15. Vacaciones de invierno

Capitulo 15: Vacaciones de invierno.

- "¿Por qué la tardanza?"

- "El maestro Roshi…"- Dijo Bulma pero fue interrumpida por el maestro quien le dijo que pasaran y se sentaran en silencio.

Yamcha pudo ver como Bulma abría más la puerta para poder entrar, entró y detrás de ella estaba Vegeta, en ese momento pudo ver todo como en cámara lenta, vio como Bulma se dirigía a sentarse mientras el muchacho la seguía y le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio que solo él pudo ver, vio como al mismo tiempo muchas muchachas miraban con envidia a la peliazul y se ponían a comentar el hecho. En ese momento tocó el bolsillo de su camisa, sintió el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Bulma, lo presionó contra su corazón y sintió un hueco, su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

* * *

La tensión en el grupo era notoria, era imposible que todos estuvieran en una sala sin sentir que había una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con estallar, las cosas se habían complicado, Yamcha no quería hablar para nada con Bulma, y ella después de darse por vencida decidió ignorarlo, A-18 cada vez tenía más problemas con sus padres quienes no querían a Krillin por lo sucedido, la única pareja que estaba bien eran Goku y Milk.

Los días pasaron rápidos para Bulma Briefs, aunque extrañaba a Yamcha no podía negar que le gustaba esa independencia que podía sentir, hace años que no la sentía, ahora tenía más tiempo para sí misma, era estúpido quizás, pero pensaba que Yamcha pudo haber tenido razón, siempre habían estado juntos, y nunca conocieron a otras personas.

"Es como cuando crías un pajarito en una jaula, el día que le das su libertad, no saldrá, tendrá miedo seguramente, pero cuando sienta esa libertad será feliz, incluso puede que más de lo que fue antes… " Pensaba ella mientras almorzaba con sus padres.

- "¡Bueno ya estuve mucho tiempo llorando y echándome a morir por Yamcha, ya es tiempo de que piense en mí, lo pasado, pasado, ahora a vivir el presente!" – Dijo sin darse cuenta que Milk estaba detrás suyo.

- "¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!" – Dijo la pelinegra asustando a su amiga.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó la peliazul sobresaltada.

- "¡Llegue hace un momento, tu madre me abrió la puerta!" – Contestó ella – "¡Me alegra saber que pienses así!"

- "¡A mí también!"-Agregó la peliazul – "¡Incluso estoy emocionada… siento que es como comenzar de nuevo!"

- "¡Oye, ¿Todavía sientes algo por Yamcha?!" – Preguntó la pelinegro fijándose en la expresión de su amiga, para ver algo en su cara que la delatase.

- "¡Es obvio, no puedo olvidar 4 años en un par de semanas…!" – Dijo ella resignándose – "¡Pero tampoco creo que deba estar deprimida o sentirme mal!"

- "¡Entonces hoy saldremos!" – Dijo Milk saltando por el lugar.

- "¡¿A dónde?!" – Preguntó Bulma guardando su risa al ver a su amiga así.

- "¡A un bar, claro solo seremos tú y yo, a A-18 no la dejan salir!" – Finalizó Milk.

- "¡Entonces iremos al bar!" – Dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras pensaba en todo lo que bailaría aquella noche.

- "¡Te pasaré a buscar a las 20:30 hrs., ahora me iré a estar un rato con Goku!" - Dijo Milk despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

- "¡Hasta entonces!" – Bulma vio salir al pelinegro y terminó su desayuno.

Subio a su cuarto y decidió dormir un poco, pero no lo conseguía, se sentía emocionada de salir con su amiga, de pronto empezó a recordar cosas que había vivido desde que Yamcha la dejó.

_Flash Back._

- _"¡Hey tú, Bulma ¿Verdad?!"-Le preguntó un chico de pelo castaño._

- _"¡Emmm sí, soy yo!" – Dijo ella intentado reconocer al chico._

- _"¡Sabia que eras tú, eres tan hermosa como todos dicen!" – Dijo el chico._

- _"¡Gracias!" – Dijo ella tímidamente, casi nadie le decía esas cosas personalmente, ya que Yamcha los solía intimidar con la mirada – "¿Perdón cómo te llamas?"_

- _"¡Zukhito!" – Respondió él._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"Jajaja… se siente tan bien ser alagada, aunque siempre lo he sido pero últimamente es mucho más…" pensó ella, pero ahora recordó algo que la puso un poco triste.

_Flash Back._

- _"¿Cómo va todo?" – Pregunto la peliazul a Yamcha quien estaba en el gimnasio junto a los chicos del equipo de rugby quienes esperaban a Mr. Roshi para entrenar._

- _"Bien" – Se limitó a decir él mientras tomaba su casco y lo veía como si fuera algo nuevo – "¿Y tú?"_

- _"¡He estado mejor!" – Dijo ella viendo como el chico era indiferente con ella._

- _"¡Creo que es innecesario todo esto!" – Le dijo el chico aludiendo a que se hablaran como si nada pasara._

- _"¡Yamcha, aunque ya no estemos juntos… no significa que debemos tratarnos como unos desconocidos!" – Dijo ella aunque Yamcha no respondió, pero al cabo de un rato lo hizo._

- _"¡Puede que tengas razón… pero es lo mejor para los dos…!" – Dijo él con su voz más fría, prefería hacer como si no la conocía, así por lo menor el dolor no era tanto, y su recuerdo no estaba tan presente – "¡Así que por ahora seamos desconocidos!"_

_Bulma al escuchar esto salió corriendo del gimnasio mientras lloraba inconsolablemente._

_Fin Flash Back. _

Ese recuerdo la atormentaba, en aquel momento sintió como si la persona con la que había hablado nunca la hubiese conocido, era otra persona diferente, recordaba todo a la perfección, incluso recordaba los sentimientos que sintió aquel día, eran dolorosos, en ese momento asumió que quizás no volvería nunca con Yamcha.

"¡Me sentía destrozada por dentro, eso me ayudó a comprenderlo, a demás de…!"

_Flash Back _

_Después de haber escuchado esas palabras de su ex novio de 4 años, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintió esas ganas de desaparecer que sintió aquel día en la playa._

_Llegó hasta el patio trasero del instituto, estaba atardeciendo, ahora si no había nadie, eso le gustó, así podría llorar en tranquilidad, se sentó en la banca y comenzó a llorar mientras se rodeaba con los brazos por el frío que hacía._

- _"¡Hey mocosa, ¿Te encuentras bien?!" – Preguntó el chico del pelo azabache._

- _"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Preguntó la peliazul al ver a Vegeta apareciendo detrás de ella._

- _"¡Me llamó la atención verte llorar!" – Dijo en tono sarcástico._

- _"¡Como sea, si vienes para reírte de mí, déjame sola, no estoy de ánimo!" – Dijo ella entre sollozos y masajeándose los brazos por el frío._

- _"¡No te preocupes no vine a molestarte!" – Dijo Vegeta en un tono más serio – "¡Solo te vi hablar con el insecto y después vi que llorabas, así que vine a verte para fastidiar al insecto!" – Rió un poco._

- _"¡¿Es que no piensas en nada más que en molestar en los demás?!" – Preguntó ella perdiendo el control "No sé como Yamcha puede creer que me guste alguien como Vegeta" pensó mirando hacia otro lado._

- _"¡Hmp!" – Vegeta mentía, al él le preocupaba como estaba Bulma y por qué estaba así, pero no sé lo diría, ni siquiera se lo dejaba admitir a sí mismo._

- _"¡¿Te quedarás parado ahí todo el día?!" – Preguntó ella deseando que el chico por fin se fuera._

_Vegeta no respondió se quedo callado y mirando a la chica que no hacía más que sobarse los brazos._

- _"¡¿Tienes frío que te masajeas tantos los brazos o tienes pulgas?!" – Dijo él groseramente para provocarla._

- _"¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?, soy Bulma Briefs, yo no tengo pulgas imbécil, es obvio que tengo frío" – Bulma estaba molesta, estaba harta de escuchar al muchacho que solo la insultaba._

_Vegeta se sacó su chaqueta de cuero y la dejo al lado de Bulma quien solo miró todo como un espectador lejano._

- _"¿Qué haces?" – Dijo ella en voz baja viendo como el muchacho se retiraba._

- _"¡Te la presto… pero no me la llenes de pulgas!" – Dijo Vegeta alejándose._

- _"¡¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?!" – Dijo ella levantándose y tomando la chaqueta mientras se acercaba al muchacho quien paró y se quedo de espaldas._

- _"No es obvio, no crees… si te enfermas pasaras tosiendo y pegando tus gérmenes en el salón, y como soy tu compañero más cercano es más posible que me los pegue a mí, solo prevengo mi salud!" – Dijo él poniéndose nervioso y diciendo lo primero que se le ocurría._

- _"¿Gracias?" – Pronunció Bulma mientras veía al muchacho alejarse, se colocó la chaqueta de cuero que olía muy bien, le gusóo la fragancia que despredía, empezó a caminar y decidió que era mejor irse a casa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Tras acordarse de aquello sonrió inconscientemente, recordó que aún tenía la chaqueta de cuero de Vegeta, después de aquello habían salido de vacaciones de invierno. Busco la chaqueta hasta encontrarla, la tomó y la olió, le encantaba el perfume con el que estaba impregnado, en ese momento algo pasó por su cabeza.

"Me pregunto a cuantas chicas habrá engatusado con este aroma…" pensó hasta que se sintió ridícula pensando algo tan estúpido como eso. "Bah, por qué debería importarme algo así"

Ahora por fin se daba cuenta de que quizás Yamcha tenía algo de razón, ella sí le prestaba mucha atención a Vegeta, más de lo normal. Fue en ese momento en que se cuestionó de verdad que era lo que significaba el muchacho del pelo azabache para ella, pero aunque trataba de pensar y llegar a una conclusión, siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos o se desviaba, todo era muy enredado y confuso.

Para ordenar sus pensamientos, empezó a recordar desde que lo conoció por primera vez, la primera vez que supo algo de él fue cuando lo escuchó hablar en la oficina del rector, desde aquel momento había llamado su atención al máximo, después cuando lo vio a él y su comportamiento, su curiosidad había aumentado el triple, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo esto fue creciendo hasta que se entero de quién era Vegeta, aún así después de saber quién era, Vegeta seguía siendo dueño de su atención, hasta incluso inconscientemente le gustaba su compañía y sus discusiones más de lo que pensaba… tras pensar en todo esto y lo que ocurrió en el último tiempo, se sentía más confundida.

"Será posible…" pensó Bulma Briefs hasta que escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola amigos!, espero que les haya gustado el cap 15. que más que nada fueron recuerdos de Bulma :x, bueno ahora sí subi cap el lunes *-* en fin se acuerdan de que dije que haría un bonus de lo que pasó cuando Bulma y Vegeta fueron a dejar los balones al gimnasio, ya estoy trabajando en ello, será algo tragicómico y a la vez con un poco de romance, bueno es difícil decir romance mientras Vegeta está involucrado... este bonus lo subiré en uno de los próximos cap. así que estén atentos... xau, xau

Gracias por leer y deja tu review...


	16. Vacaciones de invierno 2

Capitulo 16: Vacaciones de invierno 2.

Para ordenar sus pensamientos, empezó a recordar desde que lo conoció por primera vez, la primera vez que supo algo de él fue cuando lo escuchó hablar en la oficina del rector, desde aquel momento había llamado su atención al máximo, después cuando lo vio a él y su comportamiento, su curiosidad había aumentado el triple, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo esto fue creciendo hasta que se entero de quién era Vegeta, aún así después de saber quién era, Vegeta seguía siendo dueño de su atención, hasta incluso inconscientemente le gustaba su compañía y sus discusiones más de lo que pensaba… tras pensar en todo esto y lo que ocurrió en el último tiempo, se sentía más confundida.

"Será posible…" pensó Bulma Briefs hasta que escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

- "¡Bulma querida ¿Saldrás con Milk?!"- Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

- "¡Sí mamá, tendremos una noche de chicas!" – Gritó la peliazul desde su cuarto.

- "¡Esta bien pero no llegues muy tarde!"

Después de pensar y intentar comprenderse a sí misma Bulma Briefs decidió bañarse y arreglarse para ir al bar con su amiga, espero hasta que fueron las 20:30 hrs., escuchó a Milk entrando por la puerta.

- "¡¿Lista?!" – Dijo Milk moviéndose por el cuarto.

- "¡Sí!" – Afirmó la muchacha mientras tomaba la chaqueta de cuero de Vegeta y se la ponía– "¡Vamos!"

- "¡Espero que la pasemos fantástico!" – Milk y Bulma salieron y se subieron al auto de la pelinegro quien manejo hasta el bar más conocido de la ciudad, ahí se bajaron y entraron.

- "¡No recordaba que este bar fuera tan grande!" – Dijo Bulma aguantándose las ganas de bailar que le causaba la música a todo ritmo y ver a las demás personas moverse desenfrenadamente.

- "¡Es obvio, hace dos meses agrandaron el bar, así que ahora es muuucho más grande, perfecto para divertirse!" – Dijo Milk cerrándole un ojo.

- "¡Jajaja, Milk esta noche será increíble!" – La peliazul se acercó al barman - "¡Un tequila por favor!"

- "¡Que sean dos!" – Dijo Milk mientras veía a una pareja de novios bailando como locos cerca de ella.

Las muchachas tomaron sus tragos mientras conversaban en la barra, aunque con dificultad por el ruido, y aunque uno que otro chico se les acercó ellas los rechazaron, todavía no querían bailar.

- "¡¿Hey chicas qué hacen aquí?!" – Pregunto Krillin acercándose a ellas.

- "¡KRILLIN!" – Gritaron las dos muchachas a la par – "¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?"

- "¡Jajaja, bueno ustedes ya saben que ganamos el juego de la temporada antes de salir de vacaciones, y hoy lo estamos celebrando todos!" – Dijo el muchacho sin más.

- "¡¿Quiénes todos?!" – Pregunto Milk curiosa y viendo la reacción de Bulma.

- "¡Ya sabes… todos los chicos del equipo de rugby!" – Krillin se volteó a buscar unos refrescos y volvió a mirar a sus amigas – "¡Ya chicas iré con los chicos, deberían venir, somos el grupo del fondo a la derecha!"

- "¡Milk… ¿Cómo no sabías esto?!" – Bulma vio como Krillin se iba hacia donde indicó, y a lo lejos pudo ver a Goku, Yamcha, A-17, el resto del equipo de rugby y a Vegeta, le sorprendió más todavía que el muchacho haya ido a celebrar con los demás.

- "¡Lo siento tanto Bulma, Goku me dijo que saldría con unos amigos, pero nunca pensé que saldría con los chicos de rugby y menos a este bar precisamente!" – Milk miró a su acompañante esperando recibir una mirada terrorífica.

- "¡No importa, te dije que lo pasaríamos genial y lo haremos!" – Milk miró sorprendida a Bulma por su actitud, esta estaba pensando hasta que la pelinegra vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules – "¡Ven saludemos a los chicos, de todos modos ellos ya saben que estamos aquí, saludémoslos por cortesía!"

- "¡Sí tú dices…!" – Pronunció Milk aún anonadada.

Bulma tomó a Milk del brazo y la llevo hacia donde estaban los chicos, Goku al ver a las chicas se acercó sorprendido hacia ellas mientras todos los demás chicos miraban coquetamente a las muchachas.

- "¡Milk, Bulma, que bueno que estén acá, ahora será todo mejor!" – Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba cariñosamente a su novia.

- "¡Jajaja, lo mismo pienso!" – Dijo Bulma riéndose mientras recibía una mirada de intriga de su amiga.

- "¡Veo que vinieron!" – Dijo Krillin acercándose con Yamcha.

- "¡Así es, después de todo somos amigos y si nos encontramos aquí por algo será!" - dijo la pelinegro.

- "¿Cómo están?" – Preguntó Yamcha sin mirar a la peliazul.

- "¡Bien!" – Dijeron las muchachas a la par.

- "¡Genial, Milk baila conmigo!" – Dijo Goku, la pelinegro miró a su amiga quien hizo gesto de aprobación para que fuera a bailar sin problemas.

- "¡Creo que es mejor que me vaya, A-18 quería que la viera esta noche, sus padres salieron y A-17 está aquí, aprovecharé de que A-17 este distraído por que Milk esté aquí, ya saben él todavía la quiere!" – Krillin se despidió de los demás y se fue dejando a Yamcha con Bulma.

Bulma se incomodó al igual que Yamcha, pero algo la hizo distraerse, vio a Vegeta apoyado en la pared en un rincón completamente solo, lo miró unos segundos, los suficientes para darse cuenta que la estaba mirando.

- "¡… ¿Qué hacías aquí?!" – Preguntó Yamcha haciendo que Bulma se volviera a fijar en él.

- "¡Lo mismo que ustedes, divertirme!" – Bulma sonrió e inmediatamente se alejó del muchacho quien solo se limitó a verla.

Bulma miró a los muchachos del lugar y se fijo en A-17, quien estaba hablando con otros chicos pero cada cierto tiempo se dedicaba a mirar a Milk, se acerco a él y lo invitó a bailar, quería que por lo menos él se sintiera cómodo.

- "¡A-17, baila conmigo!" – Dijo la peliazul llamando la atención de todos e incluso la de Yamcha y Vegeta.

- "¿Yo?" – Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho parándose y acercándose a la amiga de su hermana.

- "¡Sí!" – Dijo ella mientras iniciaba su baile con A-17.

- "¡¿Te puedo preguntar algo quizás incomodo?!" – Dijo el moreno mientras bailaba.

- "¡Sí, obvio que puedes!" – Dijo ella adivinando la pregunta del muchacho.

- "¡¿Bailas conmigo para sacarle celos a Yamcha?!" – Preguntó el muchacho esperando la respuesta.

- "¡En realidad no, pero tampoco es porque me intereses, es solo un baile de conocidos amigos…!" – Dijo ella para no decirle la verdad al muchacho.

Así Bulma se pasó bailando toda la noche con A-17 y otros chicos, al igual que Milk, solo que ella bailo con Goku y nadie más. Bulma y Milk se cansaron y decidieron descansar un momento y se fueron a sentar, Milk se sentó al lado de Goku y Yamcha y empezaron a hablar, Bulma mientras tanto fue al baño, pregunto a uno de los muchachos, el cual le dijo que debería ir a la esquina izquierda.

La peliazul se dirigió hacia el baño pero antes de llegar cayó al piso porque un tipo misterioso vestido de negro la empujó al pasar al lado de ella, pero ella se levantó de inmediato y lo empezó a increpar, el tipo parecía enojado, o al menos eso parecía, con la luz del bar era imposible verlo muy bien, él la tomo de los brazos y la empujó contra la pared, la muchacha deseo que el bar no fuera tan grande, porque si fuera más pequeño sus amigo se darían cuenta de que el tipo la estaba molestando y la defenderían, pero estaban muy lejos.

- "¡Suéltame imbécil ¿No sabes quién soy?!" – Dijo la peliazul intentando zafarse del chico.

- "¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?" – Vegeta tomó al chico por la espalda y lo tiró al suelo violentamente, el chico se levantó y salió corriendo muy rápido.

- "¡Gracias Vegeta!" – Dijo Bulma sorprendida por el acto del muchacho.

- "¡Eres una inútil, ni siquiera te sabes defender!" – Dijo Vegeta en tono molesto.

- "¡Sí sé defenderme, solo que el chico era muy fuerte y yo no…!" – Vegeta la interrumpió cosa que molesto mucho a la peliazul.

- "¡¿Qué? Acaso crees que por qué dices que eres una Briefs los demás te respetaran y te dejaran tranquila!" – Vegeta rió un poco y termino de hablar – "¡Eso no pasa en la vida real princesita… será mejor que aprendas a defenderte tú misma mocosa!"

- "¡Oye, ya basta… no porque me ayudaste significa que tengas el derecho a tratarme así!" – Dijo la peliazul enojada.

- "¡Hmp!" – Gruño Vegeta mientras se alejaba de la muchacha.

- "¡De todos modos gracias!" – Dijo Bulma siguiéndolo – "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

- "¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!" – Dijo Vegeta para que la chica se fuera.

- "¡Solo preguntaba, no tienes que tratarme así!" – Bulma siguió a Vegeta hasta la salida del Bar.

- "¡¿Acaso eres mi perro faldero?, si hubiera sabido que si te ayudaba me seguirías para todas partes hubiera dejado que el tipo te hubiese hecho lo que quisiera!" – Vegeta se fue al estacionamiento pero Bulma lo siguió.

- "¡Espera, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que el tipo me molestaba?!" – Dijo ella sonrojándose.

- "¡JA, fácil iba pasando por ahí y es imposible no escuchar una voz tan molesta como la tuya!" – Vegeta rió un poco más y sacó una capsula que dio forma a una moto negra.

- "¡AH, que maleducado eres!" – Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos en signo de molestia.

- "¡¿Ah?!" – Vegeta se detuvo unos segundos viendo a la peliazul en ese estado, se sintió extraño y desorbitado hasta que la muchacha le hablo.

- "¡¿Qué me miras cabeza de chorlito?!" - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

- "¡No me había fijado que llevas mi chaqueta!" – Dijo él más tranquilo.

- "¡Sí quieres te la devuelvo ahora mismo!" – Dijo ella disponiéndose a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero.

- "¡JA, lávala primero, no sea cosa de que me pegues tus pulgas!" – Rió Vegeta un rato hasta volver a su serenidad, se subió a la moto y se puso su casco viendo como Bulma hacia un berrinche, se dispuso a partir pero antes miro a la peliazul otra vez – "Además tú te ves mejor con ella" – Al terminar de decir esto hizo partir su moto dejando a la peliazul ahí.

- "¡AH, como fastidia!" – Dijo ella en voz alta, estaba enojada, pero no tanto como estaba sonrojada por las últimas palabras del muchacho.

Bulma volvió a entrar al Bar, y vio como los chicos y Milk seguían hablando, se sentó un rato al lado y escuchó la conversación pero aunque a veces le preguntaban cosas no respondía su mente seguía en el aparcamiento con Vegeta, al cabo de un rato decidió irse a casa, se despidió de los chicos y junto a Milk se fue a su casa.

Salieron al aparcamiento y se subieron al auto, antes de irse por completo Bulma vio entre unos autos al tipo de negro que la había molestado, estaba ahí observándola, desde hace cuanto rato no lo sabía.

"¡¿Qué es esto, ahora Yamcha contrato espías para observarme?!" Pensó camino a casa con su amiga al volante.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, perdón por subir taaan tarde, pero es que se me olvida :C, zorry, ya en fin espero que les guste el cap, la prox. semana subo el otro :x. Subiré los lunes o martes :x

Gracias por leer y deja tu review C:


	17. Conversación

ATENCIÓN: al final de este capitulo está un extra del episodio 14, había dicho que escribiría que sucedió cuando Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron que ir a dejar los balones al gimnasio y ya lo hice. disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

Capitulo 17: Conversación.

Bulma volvió a entrar al Bar, y vio como los chicos y Milk seguían hablando, se sentó un rato al lado y escuchó la conversación pero aunque a veces le preguntaban cosas no respondía su mente seguía en el aparcamiento con Vegeta, al cabo de un rato decidió irse a casa, se despidió de los chicos y junto a Milk se fue a su casa.

Salieron al aparcamiento y se subieron al auto, antes de irse por completo Bulma vio entre unos autos al tipo de negro que la había molestado, estaba ahí observándola, desde hace cuanto rato no lo sabía.

"¡¿Qué es esto, ahora Yamcha contrato espías para observarme?!" Pensó camino a casa con su amiga al volante.

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana y todos estaban entrando al salón, las vacaciones de invierno habían sido un tiempo para distraerse y pensar. Los alumnos se sentaron en sus pupitres y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor.

- "¡¿Se dieron cuenta que hay un pupitre más?!" – Dijo Bulma a sus amigas que desviaron su mirada al pupitre que estaba en la primera fila.

- "¡Sí, se supone que una chica se ha matriculado para terminar la preparatoria aquí!" – Dijo Milk bostezando.

- "¡Ojala no sea otra cabeza hueca al igual que muchas de aquí!" – A-18 frunció el ceño y se paró para ir a hablar con Krillin.

- "¿Qué le pasa a A-18?" – Pregunto Bulma sin entender nada.

- "¡No lo sé, supongo que las hormonas, además está un poco enojada porque muchas chicas del curso la miran de mala manera y cosas por el estilo!" – Milk conocía mejor a A-18 que nadie y se percataba de aquellos pequeños detalles que a A-18 le molestaban.

- "¡Brr, tienes razón, eso debe ser!" – Gruño Bulma al pensar en cómo se debe sentir la rubia al ser tratada como alguien diferente todo el tiempo.

Se abrió la puerta del salón pero no era precisamente el profesor de aquella clase, era el rector que entró con una muchacha.

- "¡Bueno chicos, como bien se pudieron dar cuenta hay un pupitre más, eso solo se reduce a la llegada de un alumno nuevo, al igual que su compañero Vegeta espero que a esta alumna la traten bien y le den una calurosa bienvenida!" – El rector se acercó a la muchacha – "Ella es Maron, su nueva compañera"

- "¡Hola!" – Dijo la chica agitando su mano y dirigiéndose a su asiento moviendo las caderas de tal manera que todos los chicos se quedaron viéndola.

Todos se quedaron muy impresionados con el parecido que tenia la muchacha con Bulma, tenían el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de pelo y en rasgos faciales no era mucha la diferencia.

- "¡Si que se parece a ti!" – Dijo A-18 sentándose en su puesto.

- "¡Puede que sí, pero siempre el original es mejor que la copia!" – Bulma le cerró un ojo a sus amigas y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que estaba siendo acosada por más de la mitad de los muchachos.

- "¡Pobrecita, debe sentirse muy incómoda al ser el juguete nuevo de los chicos!" - Milk se paró de su asiento y fue a ver a la chica nueva dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas.

- "¡Hola, mi nombre es Milk mucho gusto!" – Milk le tendió la mano a la muchacha quien la estrecho en tono cariñoso.

- "¡Hola Milk, es un gusto conocerte!" – Dijo la muchacha entre coqueteos con los chicos que estaban a su alrededor.

- "¡Oigan chicos no fastidien tanto a la nueva!" – Dijo Milk en tono sereno y enseguida los chicos se fueron a sus puestos.

- "¡Qué mala eres!" – Le dijo Maron furiosa.

- "¡¿Qué?!" – Milk no entendía a la muchacha y se le escapó una pequeña gota de sudor de la frente.

- "¡Eres una envidiosa!" – Maron apartó su vista y de inmediato Milk se fue, no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

- "¡Es una estúpida!" – Dijo Milk sentándose otra vez.

- "¡Les dije las copias nunca serán tan buena como la original!" – Dijo la peliazul entre risitas.

- "¡Que rabia me da saber que ha llegado otra imbécil a este instituto!" – Dijo A-18 cerrando sus puños.

El resto del día pasó sin por menores, o por lo menos hasta que terminaron las clases, cuando terminaron, la mayoría de los chicos que no eran del equipo de rugby se fueron detrás de Maron, y los chicos de rugby se quedaron a entrenar como de costumbre.

Milk y A-18 fueron a casa de la rubia a terminar un proyecto mientras Bulma que ya lo había terminado decidió hacer otra cosa.

- "¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!" – Dijo Milk subiéndose al auto con A-18.

- "¡Sí!" – Dijo la peliazul abriendo su cartera.

- "¡¿Te irás de inmediato a tu casa?!" – Dijo A-18 curiosa.

- "¡Sí, tengo un poco de sueño!" – Bulma buscaba una cápsula en su cartera pero no la encontraba – "¡Adiós chicas, iré a buscar la cápsula de mi moto en mi casillero, creo que la deje ahí!"

Bulma llegó corriendo hasta su casillero y sacó la cápsula que en la mañana había dejado en su casillero junto con la chaqueta de cuero de Vegeta, sacó ambas cosas y empezó a caminar por los pasillos para ir a la cancha de rugby y darle su chaqueta a Vegeta. Antes de llegar a la cancha se encontró con el moreno en el patio trasero sentado leyendo un libro.

- "¡Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Preguntó ella sentándose al lado de él.

- "…" – Vegeta permaneció callado y después de unos segundos cerró el libro y habló – "¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?"

- "¡Te vine a dejar esto!" – Bulma movió un poco la chaqueta del chico – "Además no me respondiste, ¿No deberías estar entrenando?"

- "Ese viejo imbécil de Roshi llegará tarde, es un estúpido debería haber avisado antes" – Gruñó Vegeta molesto como de costumbre.

- "Entiendo… en fin no te molesto más, toma tu chaqueta" – Dijo Bulma estirando su mano para que el chico tomase su chaqueta.

- "¡¿Está limpia?!" – Pregunto él para hacer enojar a la peliazul.

- "¡Obvio que está limpia imbécil!" –Bulma le tiró la chaquete al chico del pelo azabache y se cruzo de brazos.

- "¡Eso espero, no quiero contagiarme alguna cosa rara que puedas tener!" – Dijo él aguantándose la risa y sacudiendo su chaqueta.

- "¡Si hubiese sabido que te molestaría tanto que la usara no me la hubiera puesto, ni siquiera me le debiste prestar en ese caso!" – Bulma se había aburrido de las bromas de Vegeta.

- "Está bien, como digas" – Dijo Vegeta notando el enojo de su acompañante – "¡Estarás todo el día parada como estúpida ahí!"

- "¡¿Si quiero estar aquí que importa o acaso no puedo?!" – Bulma le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Vegeta.

- "Haz lo que quieras a mi no me importa" – Dijo en un tono mal humorado.

- "¡Pues no lo parece!" – Gritó Bulma aún más enojada.

- "¡¿Acaso crees que me importas?, A mí nunca me podría importar una mocosa tan vulgar como tú!" – Grito él con una notoria vena marcada en su frente.

- "¡Ja, ¿Acaso no sabes tratar bien a una dama?... cabeza de mono!" – Gritó ella cerrando sus puños.

- "¡JA, tú una dama, quizás en otra dimensión!" – Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la miró desafiante.

- "¡AAAAH, eres un imbécil no porque tuviste que pasar por las cosas que pasaste significa que tengas el derecho de tratar a los demás mal como lo haces conmigo!" – Bulma dijo esto para después darse cuenta que acaba de delatarse frente a la persona menos indicada.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos momentos, se encontraba meditando mientras Bulma parecía esperar la respuesta a sus dichos.

"¿Qué quiso decir con lo que he tenido que pasar, acaso ella lo sabe lo de mi familia y las cosas que he hecho?" pensó Vegeta hasta que recordó que Bulma aún estaba ahí y parecía preocupada.

- "¡¿De qué hablas?!" – Vegeta bajo la voz y se acerco más a la muchacha.

- "¡Tenías razón es mejor que me vaya!" – Dijo Bulma dándose media vuelta pero Vegeta la sujeto del brazo.

- "¡Hey, dime ahora que es lo que sabes!" – Dijo Vegeta sin soltar a Bulma.

- "¡Vegeta me haces daño suéltame!" – Bulma se intentaba zafar.

- "¡Suéltala imbécil!" – Dijo Yamcha apareciendo por detrás de Vegeta y empujándolo al suelo.

- "¡Tú no te metas!" – Gritó Vegeta parándose mientras Bulma se sobaba el brazo.

- "¡Tú lo pediste!" – Gritó Yamcha tirándose arriba de Vegeta y golpeándolo empezando un pleito entre los dos.

- "¡YA BASTA!" – Gritó Bulma pero no fue escuchada, se acercó a los muchachos pero solo consiguió que la empujaran y terminó en el piso.

- "¡Mira lo que hiciste imbécil!" – Gritó Yamcha parando a Bulma.

- "¡Basta los dos, Yamcha no te metas en esto, Vegeta yo te diré lo que quieres saber, pero deja de golpear a Yamcha!" – Bulma se limpió su uniforme y espero respuesta del muchacho.

- "¡Hmp!" – Gruñó Vegeta y miró hacia otro lado, había aceptado.

- "¡¿Estás locas Bulma, te irás con él después de que te estaba lastimando?!" – Yamcha se interpuso entre Vegeta y la peliazul causando la molestia del moreno.

- "¡Yamcha fue un mal entendido, Vegeta acompáñame!" – Bulma empezó a caminar y enseguida se incorporó Vegeta – "¡Yamcha no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana!"

Vegeta y Bulma caminaron hasta su salón, una vez ahí entraron y cerraron la puerta, se mantuvieron callados un buen rato hasta que Bulma se digno a hablar.

- "Bueno…" – Bulma estaba nervioso así que se sentó sobre una mesa para ocultar que sus piernas le temblaban.

- "¡¿Bueno qué?!" – Dijo Vegeta perdiendo lo poco y nada de paciencia que poseía.

- "Bueno ya sabes, yo sé lo que tú tuviste que pasar cuando niño" – Dijo ella ocultando el cómo lo sabía.

- "¿Y qué cosas serian según tú?" – Vegeta espero respuesta pero no llegó, solo veía a la peliazul que parecía preocupada – "¡Respóndeme!"

- "Sé que tuviste que ver a tus padres morir, sé que tuviste que vivir con un tirano y tuviste que hacer cosas que no querías" – Gritó ella deseando desaparecer.

Vegeta se sentó inconscientemente sobre otra mesa y se quedó en silencio un rato hasta recordar que el padre de la muchacha también lo sabía.

- "¿Qué más te dijo tu padre?" – Dijo Vegeta encolerizado.

- "¡¿Mi padre?!" – Bulma no entendía nada pero no le costó mucho enlazar algunas cosas, por algo era muy inteligente, recordó como su padre había visto a Vegeta cuando ella fue con él a su casa, después recordó haber visto a sus padres preocupados, ahora lo entendía.

- "¿Ah?, ¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?" – Dijo Vegeta después de darse cuenta que su reflexión había sido equivoca.

- "¡Me lo contó mi padre, es solo que me sorprendió saber que sabías que él me lo dijo!" – Bulma mintió para no ser descubierta, por ningún motivo le diría que había sobornado al psicólogo del muchacho.

- "¡¿Qué más sabes?!" – Dijo el chico del pelo azabache volviendo a serenarse.

- "Eso nada más" – Murmuró Bulma bajando la cabeza – "Siento lo que tuviste que pasar"

- "¡Hmp!" – Vegeta recordó cuantas veces escuchó eso en el pasado.

- "Pero de todos modos… siento más que seas así" – Vegeta arqueó una ceja sin entender lo que la peliazul decía hasta que ella continuo – "Siento que no deberías odiar a la sociedad, no es culpa de ella que tú tuvieras que vivir todo aquello"

- "Qué sabes tú de mí, solo déjame en paz" – Dijo Vegeta parándose para irse del salón.

- "Quiero ayudarte" – Dijo Bulma parándose al mismo tiempo y abrazando al muchacho que quedó anonadado por el gesto impredecible de la muchacha – "¡Déjame liberarte de ti mismo!"

- "…" – Vegeta se quedó callado, no sabía qué hacer o decir, intentaba pensar pero no lo conseguía – "Yo no te necesito…"

Vegeta se separó lentamente de la muchacha para después irse lo más rápido posible del lugar, Bulma se quedó inmóvil, no comprendía por qué había actuado de aquel modo, ni siquiera sabía o entendía lo que había dicho, pero en fin ahora estaba más tranquila. Salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento activó la cápsula y apareció una moto, se subió y antes de partir vio en su retrovisor una extraña figura, giró su cabeza y vio como que alguien entraba al instituto, no le tomó importancia y se fue.

Continuara…

* * *

Capitulo 14 A: Balones.

La historia de qué pasó aquella vez que Bulma y Vegeta tuvieron que ir a dejar los balones al gimnasio.

Tocaron el timbre y los muchachos se pararon, caminaron en dirección a su salón siempre aguardando una distancia considerable, pero de camino el Mr. Roshi los llamó.

- "¡Vegeta, Bulma, vengan un segundo!" – Dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos se acercaban – "¡Lleven estos balones al gimnasio!" – El maestro le paso tres balones a cada uno y se alejó sin decir más.

- "¡Que viejo más estúpido!" – Dijo Vegeta con una vena marcada en su frente, detestaba que le dieran órdenes.

- "Te quedarás parado como idiota ahí todo el día" – Dijo Bulma mientras caminaba con los balones en las manos.

- "Hmp" – Gruñó Vegeta empezando a caminar y sin ganas de discutir con la peliazul.

En el camino al gimnasio ninguno de los dos habló, no se atrevían a romper el silencio que los rodeaba, estuvieron así hasta que llegaron.

- "Listo, ahora el viejo estúpido no nos dirá nada" – Dijo Vegeta colocando los balones en el suelo.

- "¿Quieres jugar?" – Dijo Bulma recordando cuando apenas tenía 5 años y jugaba con sus amigos, o parte de ellos y otros niños y niñas, que siempre estaban con ella, aunque ella no los recordaba mucho – "¿Qué dices?"

- "¿Estoy escuchando bien?" – Vegeta se sorprendió, nunca se imagino que Bulma fuera de las chicas que les gustará los deportes – "¿No te asusta romperte una uña?" – Rió Vegeta.

- "¡No!, no es que sea la mejor jugando, solo es divertido…" – Bulma dejó dos de los balones de basquetbol en el suelo y sostuvo uno en sus manos – "¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una chica?"

- "Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, y menos a perder contra una chica, que aseguro ni siquiera saber cómo jugar este juego" – Vegeta le quitó el balón a Bulma y encesto con tal solo un leve movimiento de muñecas – "¿Estás segura de qué quieres perder?"

- "Ja, bueno es solo un juego, no se pierde nada, ¿No crees?"

- "¿Quién sabe?" – Vegeta tomó el balón y se lo dio a Bulma – "Te daré una ventaja"

- "El juego empezó" – Dijo Bulma preparándose para acercarse a la canasta y encestar.

Bulma empezó a correr mientras boteaba el balón contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta ni siquiera se esforzaba para quitarle el balón, así cada vez que Bulma estaba cerca de encestar Vegeta con pequeños movimientos le quitaba el balón y luego se lo tiraba para seguir en su juego.

- "Es divertido ver como nunca ganaras" – Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa malévola.

- "No lo hago por ganar solo quería jugar" – Dijo Bulma mientras tomaba el balón mientras Vegeta se distraía para así poder anotar aunque sea un punto.

Bulma presionó sus músculos apretándolos para dar un gran salto, pero Vegeta corrió a donde estaba ella sorprendiéndola y haciéndola perder el equilibrio de tal manera que Bulma se tropezó y cayó encima de Vegeta que estaba en frente de ella. Los dos quedaron tendidos en el piso, Bulma encima de Vegeta, en aquel momento Bulma reaccionó y pudo notar que sentía un bulto entre sus piernas, era virilidad de Vegeta, Bulma podía sentirla, al estar tan cerca de Vegeta pudo sentir su masculinidad y eso hizo que sé avergonzara y se paralizara de tal modo que no supo qué hacer y se quedó quieta esperando a que algo la moviera de ahí por arte de magia, Vegeta que percibió lo sucedido, tragó saliva y empujó ligeramente a Bulma que seguía encima de él haciendo que la peliazul se apartara lo suficiente, cuando ambos se pararon, Bulma se separó unos metros del muchacho quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, entonces sin darse cuenta se encontró a si misma pensando otra vez en cómo sería el cuerpo de Vegeta desnudo, en ese momento un rápido cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta terminó viendo el pantalón del muchacho sin que este se diera cuenta, al hacerse consciente de sus actos se puso nerviosa, volvió a tomar el balón y se lo tiró en la cabeza a Vegeta mientras este se hallaba de espaldas para cambiar el ambiente que provoco la situación.

- "¿Qué pasa contigo?" – Gritó Vegeta sin entender y olvidando lo sucedido hace unos momentos – "Hmp, al caso, será mejor irse"

- "Sí"

Los dos jóvenes salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases, aunque Bulma seguía avergonzada por lo sucedido.

* * *

Hola!, ven que si subí cap el lunes :X, ahora subiré tooodas las semanas, ya que el último mes he subido casi una vez o dos veces, pero ha sido porque no me he animado a escribir mucho, ahora casi nadie comenta y eso me tenía bajoneada, aún así, pero hay persona que sé que siempre leen el fic y me dan animo para escribir, la verdad es maravilloso llegar a mi casa y ver los reviews *-* me alegran el día, gracias.

en fin los próximos caps están muy dramáticos x'D o algo así pero ahí lo verán el próximo lunes, hasta entonces. xau.

Gracias por comentar y deja tu review (y)


	18. Espero que estés bien

Capitulo 18: Espero que estés bien.

- "Quiero ayudarte" – Dijo Bulma parándose al mismo tiempo y abrazando al muchacho que quedó anonadado por el gesto impredecible de la muchacha – "¡Déjame liberarte de ti mismo!"

- "…" – Vegeta se quedó callado, no sabía qué hacer o decir, intentaba pensar pero no lo conseguía – "Yo no te necesito…"

Vegeta se separó lentamente de la muchacha para después irse lo más rápido posible del lugar, Bulma se quedó inmóvil, no comprendía por qué había actuado de aquel modo, ni siquiera sabía o entendía lo que había dicho, pero en fin ahora estaba más tranquila. Salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento activó la cápsula y apareció una moto, se subió y antes de partir vio en su retrovisor una extraña figura, giró su cabeza y vio como que alguien entraba al instituto, no le tomó importancia y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa se tomó una ducha para luego vestirse e ir a hablar con su padre.

- "Papá, ¿Qué sabes tú de Vegeta?, aquel chico que vino una vez a hacer una tarea a casa" – Preguntó ella mientras comía una manzana.

- "¡Sé que es mejor que te alejes de él!" – Respondió su padre sin prestarle mucha atención.

- "Papá, es en serio" – Dijo ella intentando hablar con más seriedad para ver si su padre le hiciese caso.

- "¡¿Por qué?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?!" – Pregunto su padre mirando a su hija de arriba abajo.

- "¡No!" – Bulma se fue del lugar, su padre no le seria de mucha ayuda.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue incómoda tanto para Bulma como para Vegeta que como se sentaba uno al lado del otro era imposible evitarse, aunque a momentos la incómodos pasaba y a momento crecía enormemente, pero todo eso acabó el viernes cuando volvieron a hablarse.

- "¿Todo bien?" – Preguntó Bulma acercándose al muchacho en la clase de laboratorio.

- "Sí" – Dijo el cortantemente.

- "¿Esta solo?" – Preguntó ella apuntando a la silla de al lado de él.

- "Es obvio"

- "¡¿Te molesta si hago el trabajo contigo?!" – Dijo ella con tono cálido – "¡Siempre hacia los trabajos con Yamcha pero como ahora no… da igual ¿puedo?!"

Vegeta no dijo nada así que Bulma se sentó suponiendo que al muchacho no le molestaba.

- "¿Me pasas el tubo que tiene carbonato de sodio?" – Dijo Vegeta estirando la mano, Bulma no tardo nada en dárselo.

- "¿No sería mejor agregarle acido nítrico?, el efecto será mucho mayor" – Dijo ella deteniendo a Vegeta.

- "Como quieras" – Dijo él después de que Bulma había hecho lo que propuso sin darle tiempo de oposición.

- "¡Te lo dije!" – Bulma le sonrió a Vegeta quien se puso rojo provocando que Bulma también se pusiera roja.

- "¡Dime los niveles de ácido!" – Vegeta tomó un cuaderno y anotó lo que Bulma le decía.

Al poco tiempo ya habían terminado el experimento, fueron los primeros en verdad, por eso el profesor los dejo salir antes, y simplemente se fueron al salón a esperar a los demás.

- "¿Y qué cuentas?" – Preguntó para no sentir el silencio incómodo.

- "¿Por qué te debería contar?" – Vegeta se estiró un poco y se acercó a una ventana para mirar hacia otro lado.

- "¡Como quieras!" – Dijo ella dándose por vencido con el muchacho.

- "Lo siento…" – Dijo Vegeta volteándose y acercándose a la muchacha – "Siento haberte apretado el brazo el lunes, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía"

- "Realmente no importa, de verdad" – Dijo ella sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba decir a Vegeta que sentía haber hecho algo – "¡Aunque admito que agradecí cuando llegó Yamcha!"

- "Ja, el insecto al parecer si sirve de algo" – Dijo Vegeta mirando el suelo. "Al parecer yo soy más imbécil que él" pensó Vegeta – "Pero en serio, lamento aquello…"

- "¡No le digas así, a pesar de todo es muy buen chico!" – Dijo Bulma mirando por la ventana y cambiando un poco el tema, no quería forzar a Vegeta.

- "¡Hmp, lo intentaré!" – Dijo Vegeta.

- "Gracias" – Dijo Bulma pensando que estaba en un sueño, Vegeta parecía muy cambiado.

- "¿Por qué gracias?" – Preguntó el chico del pelo azabache.

- "¡No lo sé!" – Dijo Bulma dándose vuelta y encontrándose con Vegeta frente a frente.

Los dos se miraron un buen rato, Vegeta sentía que estaba perdido ante los ojos color azul de la muchacho, Bulma sentía la respiración de Vegeta inundando su mundo, estaban demasiado cerca, se miraron los ojos en un momento y sintieron una chispa que los quemaba, sin darse cuenta los ojos de ambos bajaron hacia los labios del otro, el deseo para ambos era incontenible, se estaban acercando para besarse hasta que sonó el timbre que avisaba el terminó del día viernes, eso hizo que ambos se asustaran y se separaran intempestivamente, al momento empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos para buscar sus cosas, Bulma se apresuró a tomar su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de miró a Vegeta quien estaba al fondo de la sala ordenando sus cosas, él la miro, se miraron, los dos sintieron el pecho hinchado, Bulma suspiró y se marchó a gran velocidad, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de besar a Vegeta.

Salió del instituto lo más rápido que pudó, ni siquiera se topó con sus amigos ya que salió de las primeras, una vez fuera fue al aparcamiento, se pusó a buscar entre su bolso una cápsula pero sus nervios no la dejaban encontrarla, aún sentía ese cosquilleo que le produjo Vegeta

- "¡Tienes fuego!" – Preguntó un chico de sudadera negra.

- "¡No, lo siento!" – Dijo la peliazul y al instante el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con un paño.

A los pocos segundos estaba durmiendo como un bebe, el paño contenía un líquido que la hizo quedarse dormida, el muchacho aprovechando que aún no salían muchos estudiantes y que estaba en una parte del aparcamiento un poco más alejada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la metió en su auto que estaba ahí mismo, se aseguro que nadie lo viera y se marchó a toda velocidad.

* * *

Era sábado y Vegeta se encontraba en su casa, estaba en su cuarto recostado en su cama, no hacía nada más que pensar en la peliazul y en el deseo que tenía de besarla, de estar a su lado, se sentía estúpido por no haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sin duda ya no podía ocultarse a sí mismo que sentía algo por ella, aunque no le gustaba admitírselo, pero aún así no quería admitir frente a los demás que Bulma era importante para él.

Escuchó que tocaban el timbre de su casa y fue a ver quién era.

- "¿Usted?" – Vegeta se asombró al ver al papá de Bulma, el Sr. Briefs entró sin pedir permiso y inspecciono el lugar.

- "¡¿Dónde la tienes?!" – Preguntó el hombre con voz rasposa y fría.

- "Óigame, salga de mi casa enseguida, además no sé de qué me habla" – Dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta de su casa para que el hombre se marchase.

- "¡¿Dónde tienes a Bulma?!" – Dijo el Sr. Briefs agarrando de la camisa a Vegeta en tono amenazante.

- "¡¿Bulma?, ¿Qué sucede con ella?, ¿Está bien?!" – Preguntó asustado Vegeta sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

- "¡Entonces tú no…!" – El hombre se quedo callado, estaba reflexionando – "¡Siento haberte molestado, es mejor que me vaya!"

- "¡¿Qué sucede con Bulma?!" – preguntó Vegeta reteniendo al padre de la peliazul.

- "¡Ayer no llegó a casa después del instituto, y ninguno de sus amigos la ha visto, y no contesta su teléfono!" – El padre de Bulma estaba agitado y nervioso, quería encontrar a su hija.

- "¿Qué?" – Vegeta se quedó callado hasta que sonó el celular de Sr. Briefs.

El Sr. Briefs hablaba por celular y Vegeta solo se ponía más nervioso al ver que el padre de Bulma ponía cada vez una peor cara a medida que hablaba.

- "¡Adiós!" – Le dijo El Sr. Briefs pero de nuevo fue detenido por Vegeta.

- "¡Déjeme ir con usted, yo le puedo ayudar en lo que sea!" – Dijo Vegeta viendo como el hombre no parecía muy de acuerdo – "¡Es posible que yo haya sido la última persona que vio a Bulma en el instituto!"

- "Está bien, pero vamos ahora" – Dijo el hombre saliendo al mismo tiempo que Vegeta que sacaba las llaves de su casa y una cápsula, para después ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y guardar sus llaves y cápsula en un bolsillo de esta.

* * *

Llegaron a la C.C. y entraron de inmediato, lo primero que vieron fue a la Sra. Briefs llorando en el salón principal, al lado de ella estaba Milk y A-18 tratando de consolarla, y al otro lado estaban unos cuantos policías un poco más atrás estaban Goku, Krillin y Yamcha que al ver al Vegeta no evióo correr hacia a él y darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

- "¡¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?!" – Gritó llamando la atención de los policías que los tuvieron que separar.

- "¡No le he hecho nada insecto!" – Gruñó Vegeta sobándose el estomago.

- "¡No te lo creo, Sr. Briefs, no se fíe de este estúpido, el otro día estaba molestando a Bulma apretándole el brazo, si no llegó yo no sé sí se hubiese detenido!" – Gritó Yamcha haciendo que todos miraran sospechosamente a Vegeta.

- "Yo se lo puedo explicar, pero ahora no es el momento" – Dijo Vegeta mirando al Sr. Briefs quien asintió para sorpresa de todos.

- "¡Vegeta me dijiste que al parecer eres la última persona que vio a Bulma en el instituto!"- Dijo el hombre llevando a Vegeta a hablar con los policías para ver si era de ayuda.

Vegeta habló con los policías y mientras hablaban sonó el teléfono de la C.C., el Sr. Briefs corrió a atenderlo.

- "¿Quién es?"

- "¿Qué quieren?"

- "Si le hacen algo haré que hayan deseado no nacer"

- "Malditos…"

- "Los mataré con mis propias manos si le tocan un solo pelo"

- "¡Está bien, lo haré!"

El señor Briefs cortó el teléfono y todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

- "¡¿Qué sucede?!" – Preguntó Yamcha.

- "Secuestraron a Bulma…" – Dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla ya que sentía que se desvanecía – "¡Quieren dinero, así que se los daré!"

- "¡¿Qué?!" – Dijeron Vegeta y los demás.

- "Lo peor de todo es que…" – El Sr. Briefs tomó un poco de agua que Krillin le había traído y continuo – "¡Lo peor de todo es que me dicen que si la policía se entromete ellos… ellos abusaran de Bulma para después matarla…!"

"Espero que estés bien, o sino yo..." pensaba Vegeta mientras escuchaba las palabras del padre de la peliazul, hasta que no pudo contener más su enojo y estallo.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!, bueno empiezo por agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan, la verdad es que me subieron mucho el ánimo y las ganas de escribir y escribir y seguir escribiendo volvieron, gracias.

Bueno sobre el cap. espero que les haya gustado, lo del secuestro y todo eso, esa idea me la dio Karry08 cuando al final de otro fic pregunté que querían que sucediese para este fic, y ella puso secuestros, y fue como D: no sé y después fue como mmmmm sería perfecto para que... (si digo todo no sería la gracia e.e), por eso, este y el próximo cap. son dedicados a Karry08 que me dio esta gran idea.

En fiiiiiiiin, gracias por leer y deja tu review.

***cap 19: Lunes o martes de la próx. semana***(Si llegamos a los 100 reviews subo el cap antes d1-hasta ahora llevamos 91*)


	19. Secuestro

Capitulo 19: Secuestro.

- "¡¿Qué sucede?!" – Preguntó Yamcha.

- "Secuestraron a Bulma…" – Dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla ya que sentía que se desvanecía – "¡Quieren dinero, así que se los daré!"

- "¡¿Qué?!" – Dijeron Vegeta y los demás.

- "Lo peor de todo es que…" – El Sr. Briefs tomó un poco de agua que Krillin le había traído y continuo – "¡Lo peor de todo es que me dicen que si la policía se entromete ellos… ellos abusaran de Bulma para después matarla…!"

"Espero que estés bien, o sino yo..." pensaba Vegeta mientras escuchaba las palabras del padre de la peliazul, hasta que no pudo contener más su enojo y estallo.

- "¡Son unos bastardos!" – Gritó Vegeta apretando sus puños y mirando a los policías para ver que harían al respecto.

- "¡No se preocupen, hace un tiempo se han instalados en las compañías de telefonía un registro inmediato, ahora mismo sabremos donde está su hija señor!" – Dijo un policía intentando calmar a todos.

- "¡Lo tenemos!" – El policía más joven que estaba con una computadora se paroó con una mirada triunfante – "¡Ya sé donde están!"

- "¡Vamos ahora!" – Dijo el padre de Bulma abriendo la puerta mientras todos salían y se subían a sus vehículos para ir a la dirección que tenía el policía más joven.

* * *

- "Ya hable con tu papi, me traerá mucho dinero y bueno… tú serás libre… pero que desperdicio no disfrutarte más, sin duda eres una joya" – Dijo un muchacho encapuchado mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y la tomaba del pelo.

- "¡Me das asco!" – Dijo la peliazul escupiéndole la cara – "¡Espera a ver lo que te sucederá por haber secuestrado a Bulma Briefs!"

- "¡JA, yo que tú me comporto, si no quieres que…!" – El muchacho no terminó su frase porque al instante llegó el otro hombre.

- "¡Todo listo a la medianoche en el parque haremos el intercambio!" – Dijo otro hombre un poco más grande – "¡Mientras tanto podríamos disfrutar esta visita!"

- "¡Lo mismo digo!" – Dijo el muchacho encapuchado tomando de la barbilla a Bulma.

- "¡Atrévanse a tocarme y les juro que será lo último que hagan!" – Amenazó Bulma.

- "¡Cállate perra!" – Dijo el hombre más grande pegándole un puñetazo en el estómago y después en la boca haciendo que le saliera sangre en el labio.

- "¡Lo lamentaras!" – Dijo Bulma aguantándose el dolor "Ayúdame Vegeta…" pensó inconscientemente.

* * *

Llegaron a un lugar lejano de la ciudad, cerca del campo, era una casona antigua y abandonada, todos se bajaron de sus vehículos, los policías rodearon el lugar y los demás esperaron detrás de los autos policiales por su seguridad, al poco tiempo los secuestradores pudieron darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

- "¡Salgan ahora mismo con las manos en alto, los tenemos rodeados!" – Dijo un policía por un megáfono.

- "¡Si se atreven a entrar la mataremos!" – Gritó uno de los hombres por el segundo piso.

- "¡REPITO: Salgan ahora mismo con las manos en alto, los tenemos rodeados!"

- "¡La mataremos!" – Dijo el muchacho junto al hombre grande – "Ustedes deciden…"

- "¡Hijos de….!" – Gritó Vegeta mientras sin pensarlo corrió sin que lo vieran los secuestradores hasta la casona y entró por una puerta trasera.

- "¡Oh no, joven Vegeta!" – Murmuró la madre de Bulma volviendo a llorar.

- "¡Está loco!" – Dijo Milk mientras veía a sus amigos.

- "¡Puede ser!" – Dijo A-18 con su típico tono serio y frio – "Pero ese loco puede salvar a Bulma, los policías no harán nada mientras ellos tengan a Bulma, por la seguridad de Bulma no harán nada"

- "¡Si no se van ahora les juro que la mataré sin más!" – Amenazó el hombre grande poniéndose nervioso.

- "¡Espero que la salve!" – Dijo Krillin abrazando a A-18 y bajo la mirada fulminante de Yamcha.

* * *

Vegeta se escabullo dentro de la casa, cuando entró se dio cuenta que estaba en la cocina, escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso, eran los secuestradores, pero también escuchó la voz de Bulma quejándose, antes de subir tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, subió cuidadosamente las escaleras y antes de llegar a donde estaban los hombres, inspeccionó el lugar, una vez hecho esto fue directamente a un cuarto al final del pasillo, fue cauteloso, aprovecho que los hombres estaban ocupados intentado librarse de los policías y fue a donde estaba Bulma, ella se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos.

- "¡Vegeta!" – Musitó ella bajando el tono para no ser escuchada.

- "¡Él mismo!" – Dijo el desatándola – "Ahora vamos"

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó ella sin reaccionar.

- "¡Te estoy ayudando!, preguntas solo estupideces" – Gruñó Vegeta terminando de desatarla.

- "¡Vamos!" – Dijo ella parándose y sintiendo un calambre horrible en sus piernas – "¡Auhg!" – Se quejó.

- "¡No es momento para jugar a la princesita!" – No tenían tiempo y Vegeta la tomó en brazos y caminó para salir con ella de ahí.

- "Espera, el encapuchado parase que viene" – Dijo Bulma asustándose.

- "¡No tengas miedo, no dejaré que nada te pase!" – Dijo Vegeta en un tono frio pero a la vez cálido – "Te protegeré… cueste… lo que cueste…"

Vegeta avanzó con Bulma y como había inspeccionado antes el lugar se metieron a una de las piezas que estaban en el largo pasillo, Vegeta soltó a Bulma para que esta estirara las piernas y así él aprovechaba de pensar en cómo salir, se pusó al lado de la puerta para escuchar que pasaba en la casona.

- "¡Akato, la mocosa no está!" – Dijo el muchacho haciendo que el grandote entrara y le pegara en la cabeza.

- "Búscala sin ella estamos perdidos" – Ordenó el hombre mientras se volvía a la ventana para no ser descubierto y tomando la pistola de su pantalón al igual que el muchacho.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma quien movía las piernas para que la sangre circulara normalmente.

- "Bulma, abriré la puerta, en aquel momento correrás lo más rápido que puedas, bajaras las escaleras y llegaras hasta el final de aquel pasillo, a la izquierda estará la cocina saldrás por esa puerta y ahí estarán tus padres, tienes que correr lo más rápido posible" – Indicó Vegeta de forma sombría.

- "Está bien, pero… ¿Y tú?" – Preguntó ella sin querer oír la respuesta.

- "¡Yo detendré a los hombres!" – Dijo Vegeta apartando la mirada.

- "¿Estás loco?, te mataran, no lo harás" – Dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

- "Confía en mí"- Dijo Vegeta cerrando los puños – "Yo puedo cuidarme solo"

- "Pero…" – Bulma no siguió, conocía a Vegeta y sabia que no lo convencería, hiciese lo que hiciese, en eso se parecía a ella.

- "¡Vamos!" – Dijo Vegeta tomando la perilla de la puerta para que Bulma escapase.

- "Estoy lista" – Bulma apretó sus puños y tomó aire, sentía que el pecho se le saldría – "¡Espera!"

La peliazul se abalanzó sobre Vegeta y lo beso con furor, sintió que el cuerpo le ardía y que en cualquier momento se perdería en el abismo de aquel fuego que ardía y quemaba su interior, sintió como su cuerpo y el de Vegeta se convertían en uno solo, era la primer vez que lo besaba, y la primera vez que sentía algo tan mágico y extraordinario como aquello.

- "¡Te espero afuera!" – Dijo Bulma tomando aire mientras Vegeta aún sin poder volver a respirar normal abría la puerta.

Vegeta asintió y al instante Bulma salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, el hombre grande la vio y se apresuró a retenerla pero al instante a pareció Vegeta y lo golpeo y tiró la pistola lejos, y empezaron a golpearse ambos.

- "¡Vegeta!" – Gritó Bulma devolviéndose a ayudarlo.

- "¡Vete ahora mismo, no seas estúpida!" – Gritó Vegeta con fuerza y rabia para que le hiciese caso.

Bulma bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al final del pasillo del primer piso, llegó hasta la cocina donde se detuvo, vaciló unos segundos y se definió

"Tengo que ayudar a Vegeta" pensó mientras buscaba un cuchillo grande y filoso.

- "¡Así que aquí estabas pequeña zorrita!" – Dijo el muchacho sacándose la capucha.

- "¡Como lo pensé eres horrible!" – Bulma quiso ganar tiempo y buscar algo con que atacar pero no encontraba nada.

- "¡Ja, ahora te vienes conmigo!" – Dijo acercándose a ella y golpeándola.

- "¡Eres un…!" – Bulma no soportaba el dolor que le causaban aquellos golpes, pero recordó la noche en el Bar, cuando aquel muchacho la molesto, es decir, el mismo de ahora, Vegeta le dijo que debía saber defenderse, tenía razón, ese recuerdo la lleno de fuerzas.

Estaba tambaleando, tomó todas sus fuerzas y busco el punto débil de cada hombre, ahí fue cuando apretó sus músculos y golpeó la entre pierna del muchacho dejándolo incapacitado para seguir peleando y en el piso, ahí Bulma le quitó el arma y con unos cuantos paños aprovecho para amararlo, no se demoro mucho, una vez hecho esto salió de la casona corriendo.

Una vez afuera corrió hacia donde sus padres mientras la policía se disponía entrar, ahí todos escucharon un disparo que provenía desde dentro de la casa.

- "¡VEGETAAAA!" – Gritó Bulma.

Los policías entraron a la casona, se escucharon gritos y otros disparos y después de casi 15 minutos salieron los secuestradores con los policías y al final salió Vegeta con su pantalones y chaqueta de cuero totalmente destruidas, iba acompañado del policía joven quien lo ayudaba a caminar dado que tenía heridas un poco graves. Bulma que estaba siendo abrazada por todos al ver a Vegeta salió de los abrazos y mimos de su familia y amigos y corrió hacia donde el muchacho.

- "Te dije que me podía cuidar solo" – Dijo este en muy mal estado.

- "Lo sé" – Bulma sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.

- "Supe que te defendiste sola" – Dijo Vegeta mientras lo llevaban a un vehículo para llevarlo a un centro asistencial.

- "¡Sí, tú me diste la fuerza…!" – Dijo ella cerrándole un ojo y haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera nervioso.

Bulma y Vegeta se subieron en el auto del padre de esta quien iba directo al centro asistencial para ver las heridas de su hija y del muchacho que le salvo la vida.

Continuara…

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí va el cap 19 (aunque sé que algunos ya lo vieron :x cosas que pasan cuando subes un cap en vez de otro :C), llegamos a los 100 reviews *-* quería agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan este fic, que ya lleva los 19 cap y se aproxima al fin *-*, aunque tampoco será el prox o el prox el prox cap, quedan cosas por resolver :x

En fin espero que les guste y subiré el cap 20 dentro de la próxima semana. Hasta entonces xau...

Gracias por leer y deja tu review (y) *LLegamos a los 100 reviews soy feliz!**


	20. 3 meses

Capitulo 20: 3 meses.

- "Te dije que me podía cuidar solo" – Dijo este en muy mal estado.

- "Lo sé" – Bulma sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.

- "Supe que te defendiste sola" – Dijo Vegeta mientras lo llevaban a un vehículo para llevarlo a un centro asistencial.

- "¡Sí, tú me diste la fuerza…!" – Dijo ella cerrándole un ojo y haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera nervioso.

Bulma y Vegeta se subieron en el auto del padre de esta quien iba directo al centro asistencial para ver las heridas de su hija y del muchacho que le salvo la vida.

* * *

3 meses después…

Estaban en el café cerca del instituto después de un tedioso viernes de clases, estaban sentados en una mesa afuera de local tomando unos refrescos.

- "¡A-18 que grande está tu barriga!" – Dijo Milk con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

- "¡Será una niña hermosa!" – Krillin le tomó la mano a la rubia haciendo que se sonrojase.

- "¡Es increíble que sea una niñita!" – Dijo A-18 acordándose de cuando el doctor le dijo que daría a luz a una sana niña.

- "¡Seré su tío Goku!" – Dijo el capitán del equipo de rugby apoyándose del hombro de Yamcha.

- "¡Espero que no sea calva como Krillin!" – Todos rieron con el chiste de Yamcha menos Krillin que le dio un pequeño golpecito a Yamcha en el brazo.

- "¡Vuelvo enseguida!" – Dijo Bulma parándose de la silla y caminando hacia una banca solitaria que estaba a unos pasos de la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos.

Se sentó en la banca y miró a Vegeta que estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

- "¡¿Seguro que no estás aburrido?!" – Preguntó ella acercándose un poco más.

- "¡No te preocupes por mí, con tal de que tenga este libro no me aburriré!" – Vegeta volvió a su lectura pero antes le dedicó una risueña y escondida mirada a Bulma.

- "¡Gracias por acompañarme Vegeta!" – Dijo Bulma cerrándole el ojo y tomándole la mano escondidamente para que no se pusiera nervioso, a Vegeta aún le daba vergüenza demostrar su relación con Bulma en público.

- "¡Hmp, me arrastraste hasta acá, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirte si es que te acompañaría!" – Dijo Vegeta sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- "¡JA, como digas Vege, te quiero!" – Dijo levantándose y yéndose de nuevo a la mesa con sus amigos.

"Yo también" pensó Vegeta mientras la veía caminar ocultando una sonrisa a través de su libro.

Bulma volvió a sentarse y miró a sus amigos, todos la miraban asombrados.

- "¡¿Tengo monos en la cara?!" – Rió ella sin entender.

- "¡Lo sentimos, es que todavía no nos acostumbramos a verte con Vegeta!" – Dijo A-18 que se reía como loca.

- "¡Sí, es extraño, quien pensaría que alguien como tú estaría con alguien como él!" – Dijo Krillin mirando a Vegeta que estaba pendiente del libro.

- "¡Ay, chicos, no es para tanto, además no conocen a Vegeta!" – Dijo ella para que sus amigos no se rieran – "¡Además, ¿Cómo es que no se acostumbran, llevo casi 2 meses con Vegeta!"

- "¡Sí pero siempre que estás con nosotros, él se aleja!" – Dijo Milk que aún no comprendía por qué la peliazul estaba con él.

- "¡Chicos dejen tranquila a Bulma!" – Dijo A-18 viendo como el tema le incómodaba a Yamcha.

- "¡Pues a mí me cae bien Vegeta!" – Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

- "¡Goku a ti te caen bien todos!" – Dijo Milk riéndose de su novio.

Continuaron hablando toda la tarde hasta que A-18 se cansó y decidió irse, entonces Krillin y ella se marcharon, después lo hicieron los demás.

* * *

Al próximo día Vegeta y Bulma cumplían 2 meses desde que estaban juntos, Bulma quiso darle una sorpresa a Vegeta, por eso se dirigió a la casa de este en la mañana y como estaba cerca no se demoro en mucho llegar, golpeó la puerta y fue recibida por el mayor domo que la dejó entrar como era de costumbre.

"¡Este cabeza de mono sigue durmiendo al parecer!" pensó Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la pieza de Vegeta, abrió la puerta y entró en completo silencio, admiró unos momentos al muchacho del pelo azabache dormir plácidamente en su cama mientras los rayos del sol que entraban desde una ventanas iluminaban su cuerpo que estaba solo cubierto por un short.

Se acercó al muchacho y se sentó a un lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar su pelo "Te ves tan tierno durmiendo, y obviamente sin decir nada molesto" pensó Bulma intentando no reírse y escondiendo el regalo de su aniversario a un costado de la cama de Vegeta.

- "¡Hey, despierta!" – Dijo Bulma acercándose al oído del muchacho quien abrió suavemente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue los brillantes ojos azules de la peliazul.

- "Hola" – Dijo Vegeta entre dormido – "¡¿Bulma?!" – Preguntó reaccionando.

- "¿Quién más puede ser o esperas a otra persona?" – Dijo ella con una mirada traviesa.

- "¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te iría a buscar dentro de una horas" – Vegeta buscó el despertador para ver la hora – "¡Bulma son las 09:50 de la mañana!" – Exclamó Vegeta un poco molesto porque lo despertara tan temprano.

- "¡Lo sé, solo te quería dar una sorpresa!" – La peliazul se abalanzó sobre el chico quien aún un poco dormido no atinó a nada, se miraron unos momentos hasta que Bulma lo beso y este obviamente le correspondió mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella suavemente.

- "¡Deja vestirme y bajo enseguida!" – Vegeta se paró de la cama la respiración cortada por el beso, se metió al baño y Bulma tomó el regalo que había escondido y bajo a la sala de estar para esperarlo.

Vegeta se demoro un par de minutos en bajar.

- "¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!" – Preguntó Bulma sentándose en el sofá de la sala de estar de Vegeta.

- "¡Espera!" – Dijo el muchacho del pelo azabache acordándose de que hoy cumplían dos meses, subió a su pieza y busco una pequeña cajita, la guardó en el bolsillo de su short y bajo otra vez a la sala de estar.

- "¡¿Ya?!" – Preguntó ella sin entender nada – "Vegeta toma, es para ti" – Bulma tomó el regalo y se lo dio a Vegeta quien le dedicó una cálida mirada en muestra de agradecimiento.

Vegeta tomó el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado, se sorprendió, Bulma le había regalado una hermosa chaqueta de cuero, justo lo que necesitaba, ya que la suya fue destrozada por uno de los secuestradores.

Vegeta miró un rato la chaqueta, su cara no había cambiado para nada, no mostraba estar emocionada ni nada como de costumbre, Bulma estaba un poco nerviosa esperaba con ansias alguna muestra de que le haya gustado el regalo. Vegeta sin pensarlo más se puso la chaqueta y se acercó a Bulma, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, miró sus ojos un rato para después besarla.

- "¡¿Te gustó?!" – Preguntó ella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- "Hmp, he tenido mejores… pero servirá" – Dijo Vegeta como de costumbre para hacer enojar a la peliazul.

- "Sí, claro" – Dijo ella conociendo al muchacho y no cayendo en su trampa – "Vamos"

- "¿Adónde quieres ir?" – Preguntó Vegeta acomodándose la chaqueta que realmente le encanto.

- "Vamos a la playa" – Dijo ella tomándose una cinta de su bikini para mostrarle a Vegeta que ya lo había planeado todo.

- "¡Hmp, yo no quiero ir!" – Gruñó él molesto porque Bulma no le hubiese preguntado antes.

- "Vamos Vegeta, ¿O acaso te pone celoso que los demás vean mi hermoso cuerpo?" – Preguntó Bulma para provocar al chico.

- "Yo no me pongo celoso, porque sé que eres mía" – Dijo el marcándosele una vena en la frente.

- "Pues no parece, es obvio que te da miedo que vaya y todos me vean con bikini, es una lástima" – Bulma bajo la cabeza para dramatizar más.

- "Ja, a mi no me da miedo nada, espera un segundo iré a buscar unas toallas y vamos" – Vegeta volvió a ir a su pieza para después volver con la peliazul.

- "¡Vamos!" – Dijo la peliazul agarrándole el brazo al muchacho y llevándolo hacia la entrada

* * *

- "¿Aún la amas?" – Le preguntó A-18 a Yamcha que parecía cabizbajo.

- "Aún la amo, y saber que ahora está con ese imbécil y no está aquí conmigo me mata" – Respondió Yamcha sentándose al lado de la rubia que miraba a los demás que estaban en la piscina de la casa de Milk.

- "Puede que sea un imbécil, pero de todos modos Bulma es feliz, y sabemos que a pesar de todo el parece quererla, o por lo menos eso demostró cuando la salvo" – Reflexiono A-18 dándole un sorbo a su refresco de naranja.

- "Todos me dicen lo mismo, pero de verdad está bien decir que porque él la salvo significa que la quiere" – Dijo Yamcha cerrando sus puños y sintiendo una impotencia terrible – "¡Es absurdo!"

- "De todos modos, ellos están juntos, y además tu terminaste con Bulma para ver si ella sentía algo precisamente con Vegeta" – Dijo A-18 tornándose un poco más seria y frontal.

- "Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, aún no puedo creer que haya terminado con ella, fue tan estúpido, si ahora pudiera hacer lo que fuera para regresar con ella lo haría" – Dijo el moreno mirando como Krillin le tiraba agua a Goku en la piscina.

- "… Sí, pero ya es tarde" – Dijo A-18 volviéndose fría, aunque no quería herir a su amigo, era la única opción para mostrarle la realidad.

"¡Haria lo que fuera por ti Bulma Briefs!" pensó Yamcha tras escuchar a A-18 siendo tan dura con él.

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma estaban en la playa, Bulma se había sacado la ropa y solo estaba con bikini, Vegeta se sacó la polera y la chaqueta de cuero quedando solo con el short, habían colocado las toallas en la arena, se recostaron encima de ellas, o por lo menos así lo hizo Bulma, se acostó en la toalla de frente, y se desabrocho la parte superior de bikini para broncearse, mientras Vegeta solo la miraba sonrojado y de vez en cuando miraba fulminantemente a los muchachos que pasaban y se quedaban pegados viendo a la peliazul de espaldas.

- "¡Vegeta vamos al agua!" – Dijo Bulma volviendo a abrochar la parte superior de su bikini y dándose vuelta para mirar a Vegeta.

- "Hazlo tú si quieres, yo espero acá" – Dijo Vegeta mirando el mar.

- "¡Esta bien, pero si un chico se me acerca es porque me verá sola!" – Dijo ella parándose y caminando hacia el mar mientras muchos chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos al verla pasar.

- "¡Hey, espera, yo también voy!" – Gritó Vegeta dándose cuenta que Bulma tendría razón.

Estuvieron en el mar un rato hasta que se volvieron a las toallas a recostarse otro rato más.

- "¡Bulma!" – Dijo Vegeta mientras ambos miraban el horizonte, el sol se estaba escondiendo – "¡Tengo algo para ti!"

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, espero que les hayan gustado los últimos caps :3, ya se acerca el final :X, y creo que dps de este fic no haré nada más :c, y si hago algo sería para el prox. año, los estudios me quitan tanto tiempo :c es aburrido, pero bueno :c

Gracias por leer y si te gusto deja tu review.


	21. Fiesta

Capitulo 21: Fiesta.

- "¡Esta bien, pero si un chico se me acerca es porque me verá sola!" – Dijo ella parándose y caminando hacia el mar mientras muchos chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos al verla pasar.

- "¡Hey, espera, yo también voy!" – Gritó Vegeta dándose cuenta que Bulma tendría razón.

Estuvieron en el mar un rato hasta que se volvieron a las toallas a recostarse otro rato más.

- "¡Bulma!" – Dijo Vegeta mientras ambos miraban el horizonte, el sol se estaba escondiendo – "Tengo algo para ti"

- "¡¿Qué cosa?!" – Dijo Bulma volviéndose hacia el moreno.

- "Esto" – Vegeta se paró y tomó su chaqueta de cuero, sacó una pequeña cajita y se volvió a sentar al lado de Bulma – "¡Esto es para ti!" – Vegeta miró a Bulma y le entregó la cajita para volver a mirar al horizonte.

- "¡G-Gracias!" – Bulma abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso collar que tenia incrustada una preciosa piedra azul, pensó unos segundos en lo caro que era ese tipo de piedras y después la tomó entre sus manos – "¡Vegeta es precioso!"

Bulma no se pudo controlar y beso a Vegeta en frente de todas las personas que estaban ahí poniendo a Vegeta rojo y muy nervioso.

- "Es realmente hermoso" – Bulma se lo entregó a Vegeta y se dio media vuelta haciendo un gesto para que el chico del pelo azabache se lo pusiera, cosa que hizo en el instante – "¿Cómo se me ve?" – Bulma se puso de frente para que él la viera y le diera su respuesta.

- "El collar se ve hermoso, pero contigo de dueña se desperdiciara" – Dijo el cerrándole un ojo para que ella supiera que significaba todo lo contrario.

* * *

Era martes, los estudiantes del salón C-112 tenían clases de matemáticas, Bulma se encontraba hablando con Milk hasta que escuchó el timbre para salir a recreo, pero antes de que cualquier estudiante pudiese salir del salón, Maron la chica que había llegado hace un poco más de tres meses se paró al frente del salón y empezó a gritar.

- "¡Chicos y chicas, tengo el agrado de celebrar mis 18, por eso espero que todos asistan a la gran fiesta que daré en el centro de eventos Mr. Grey, habrá pasteles, papas, y lo más importante mucha, mucha cerveza!" - Gritó Maron al mismo tiempo que todos los chicos y chicas se preparaban desde ya para ir – "¡La fiesta será este sábado a las 21:00 horas hasta el otro día, pueden llevar a máximos otra persona, su pareja, amigo lo que sea, nos vemos haya!" – Maron repartió las invitaciones para luego salir corriendo del salón.

Bulma y Milk tomaron las invitaciones y las vieron un rato.

- "¿Irás?" – Bulma miró a Milk quien seguía mirando la tarjeta.

- "Puede ser, total una fiesta es una fiesta" – Dijo Milk riendo.

- "Tienes razón, lo pasaremos magnífico" – Bulma miró a Vegeta con una mirada que lo decía todo.

- "¡Ni pienses que iré a donde esa mocosa cabeza hueca!" – Vegeta sabía lo que esa mirada significaba y por lo mismo le diría desde ya a Bulma que no contara con él.

- "Por favor Vegeta no seas aburrido" – Bulma nunca había escuchado a Vegeta tan decidido así que seguiría insistiendo hasta que lo lograra.

- "¡Hmp, ya te dije!" – Vegeta se paró y se fue del lugar molesto.

- "¡WooooW, es increíble!" – Dijo Milk al ver a la pareja – "¡Ahora entiendo porque están juntos, les pasa lo mismo que a mí y a Goku, a veces no faltan palabras, las miradas lo dicen todo!"

- "Lo sé, de todos modos terminara yendo, lo convenceré" – Dijo Bulma mientras se paraba con Milk e iban al patio.

- "¿Cómo están?" – Preguntó Milk al llegar a donde estaban los demás.

- "Bien" – Contestaron A-18, Krillin y Goku mientras que Yamcha se quedó en silencio.

- "¡¿Irán a la fiesta de Maron?!" – Preguntó Bulma emocionada.

- "¡Yo no, iré a ver una película con Krillin!" – Dijo A-18 enseguida – "¡Además ya saben cómo odio a esa estúpida!"

- "¡Supongo que iré si es que Milk va!" – Goku miró a Milk quien enseguida asintió para confirmar que irían – "Sí, iremos"

- "¿Y tú Yamcha?" – Preguntó la peliazul que quería al muchacho como amigo.

- "No lo sé" – Yamcha dijo esto y se marchó dejando a todos confundidos.

- "No lo presiones Bulma" – A-18 se acercó a Bulma y la miro fijamente – "Él aún te ama"

- "Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar todo esto, aún es mi amigo, y es una pena que estemos tan distanciados" – Dijo la peliazul viendo como el moreno se alejaba.

- "Puede ser, pero es mejor que no lo hostigues, ya verás cómo se le pasa" – Milk vio como la peliazul asintió y le sonrió.

- "Iré a ver a Vegeta para convencerlo de ir" – Dijo Bulma.

Bulma se fue hacia el patio trasero donde Vegeta solía ir, y esta vez no fue la excepción, estaba en un rincón sentado en el suelo jugando con su celular. Camino hasta allí y se sentó a su lado.

- "¡Si vienes para hacerme cambiar de opinión ya sabes la respuesta. No!" – Vegeta dejo su celular y sostuvo la mirada de Bulma para que ella entendiera.

- "Pero Vege, de verdad quiero ir contigo" – Bulma no dejaría que Vegeta se saliera con la suya – "De verdad, si lo importante es la fiesta no la idiota de Maron"

- "¡Ya te dije Bulma!" – Dijo Vegeta más molesto.

- "¡Vamos será genial!" – Bulma se acerco más a Vegeta, tan cerca como para besarle.

- "¡No!" – Vegeta volvió a su celular para que la chica no lo convenciera como de costumbre.

- "Está bien, haz lo que quieras, ya veré como conseguir pareja para la fiesta" – Dijo la peliazul perdiendo la paciencia y sacándole la lengua al chico.

- "¡¿Qué tú harás qué?!" – Gritó Vegeta llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que estaban en el patio trasero – "Tú no puedes, eres MÍ chica"

- "¡Yo no soy tu chica, no te pertenezco estúpido!" – Bulma pensó un momento y encontró la frase indicada para hacer que Vegeta cambiara de opinión – "¡Y si fuera así me acompañarías… por lo menos Yamcha siempre me acompañaba!"

- "¡No me compares con ese insecto zalamero!" – Gritó Vegeta con su orgullo herido – "Esta bien iré… maldita seas bruja azul" – Le gruño a Bulma quien sonreía como una niña por haber logrado su objetivo.

* * *

Eran las 23:30 horas del sábado, el centro de eventos estaba lleno, en ese momento llegaron Goku, Milk y Yamcha en el auto de este, enseguida llegó Bulma y Vegeta, todos se saludaron excepto Yamcha y Vegeta pero nadie le dió mucha importancia, todos sabían que ellos se odiaban, entraron al gran edificio y dejaron cinco regalos para Maron, obviamente el regalo para Vegeta a Maron fue comprado por Bulma, ya que por él le hubiera dado una caja de basura.

- "¡Vamos!" – Dijo la peliazul y todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde estaban muchos chicos y chicas del instituto.

- "¡Yamcha baila conmigo!" – Dijo una chica del instituto tironeando al moreno y sacándolo a bailar.

- "Vamos Goku quiero bailar" – Milk se fue enseguida a bailar con Goku dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta que estaba molesto por estar ahí.

- "Vamos a bailar" – Dijo la peliazul tomándole la mano al moreno y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

- "¡No quiero…!" – Vegeta no alcanzó a decir más, no se dio ni cuenta y se encontraba al medio de la pista bailando con Bulma.

Todos bailaron toda la noche, eran cerca de las 03:00 hrs y la fiesta estaba que ardía.

- "Espera Vegeta iré al baño, me acompañas Milk" – Bulma fue con Milk que aceptó enseguida, se pararon de la mesa dejando a Goku y a Vegeta solos.

- "¡¿Cómo lo has pasado Vegeta?!" – Preguntó Goku con una mirada honesta.

- "No me quejo" – Respondió Vegeta – "Dile a Bulma que fui al baño"

- "Espera yo también quiero ir" – Dijo el capitán del equipo de rugby parándose y siguiendo a Vegeta.

- "Como sea" – pronunció Vegeta en compañía de Goku.

Vegeta y Goku se metieron al Baño, el primero en salir fue Vegeta, que con la muchedumbre perdió la mesa en donde estaba, pero por suerte pudo ver a una persona que lo ayudaría a volver, la siguió hasta una parte del edificio, en un cuarto un poco oscuro donde habían más cervezas y ese tipo de cosas, la vio entrar y entro después él, choco con algo pero no le importo, cuando estuvo cerca pudo distinguir su cabellera azul, ella estaba dada vuelta, el la volteo suavemente en la oscuridad y la beso locamente.

En un momento alguien prendió la luz del cuarto, era Bulma, miró a su lado y se fijo que la dueña de aquella cabellera azul y a quien le dio esos besos fue a Maron.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! bueno he aquí el cap. 21, después de casi un par de meses estamos llegando al final *-*, es extraño... en fin creo que no sirve de nada darle vueltas al asunto, por eso responderé unas preguntas.

-Jesica, la verdad es que cómo se entero el papá de Bulma de lo sucedido con Vegeta, nunca lo diré textualmente, eso sí, al final del fic, final, final, en las últimas líneas diré algo con lo que se podrá inferir como supo el papá de Bulma y subo caps. los lunes.

Gracias por leer y deja tu review (Y)

PD. No sé si se ha dado cuenta pero hay capitulos donde en partes, Vegeta abre su taquilla y recibe el mensaje, bueno eso también saldrá el los últimos cap, más bien haré un cap. aparte como lo de los balones, es decir, los subiré junto con otro cap., y a pedido de alguien haré en el último o en penúltimo cap otro cap. extra, un dos por uno como los anteriores, pero este será de lemmon 1313 :x, aunque nunca he escrito lemmon, bueno ahí haré algo decente :x, okno lo trataré de hacer muy bien *-*...


	22. Un tiempo

Capitulo 22: Un tiempo.

- "Espera yo también quiero ir" – Dijo el capitán del equipo de rugby parándose y siguiendo a Vegeta.

- "Como sea" – pronunció Vegeta en compañía de Goku.

Vegeta y Goku se metieron al Baño, el primero en salir fue Vegeta, que con la muchedumbre perdió la mesa en donde estaba, pero por suerte pudo ver a una persona que lo ayudaría a volver, la siguió hasta una parte del edificio, en un cuarto un poco oscuro donde habían más cervezas y ese tipo de cosas, la vio entrar y entro después él, choco con algo pero no le importo, cuando estuvo cerca pudo distinguir su cabellera azul, ella estaba dada vuelta, el la volteo suavemente en la oscuridad y la beso locamente.

En un momento alguien prendió la luz del lugar, era Bulma, miró a su lado y se fijo que la dueña de aquella cabellera era Maron.

- "¡Vegeta cómo pudiste!" – Gritó Bulma con algunas lágrimas que escaparon de inmediato de su rostro – "¡Eres lo peor!"

- "¡Bulma esto no es lo que tú crees!" – Dijo Vegeta acercándose aún confundido por la situación.

- "¿Qué?, ¡eres lo peor!" – Bulma le dio una cachetada a Vegeta dejándole su mano marcada en la cara de este.

- "¡Mis invitados esperan!" – Dijo Maron saliendo – "Ah… fue un gusto Vegeta" – Maron le cerró el ojo al chico del pelo azabache enfadando más a Bulma.

- "¡¿Cómo explicas eso?!" – Dijo Bulma cruzando sus brazos y tratando de no llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero su corazón no aguantaba la situación.

- "¡No sé… tú sabes que esa chica es estúpida, además yo la odio y…!" – Vegeta fui interrumpido por Bulma.

- "¡Bonita forma de odiar!" – Gruñó Bulma enojada y dolida – "Sabes que más… no quiero saber nada más, hablaremos esto otro día, eres un imbécil"

- "Bulma me confundí debes creerme" – Dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella de nuevo.

- "¡Hablaremos de esto mañana!" – Gritó Bulma que por primera vez en su vida sintió el dolor de la traición de la persona que más le importaba, y la única que le había importado de aquella manera.

- "¡Esta bien, pero debes creerme!" – Vegeta vio como Bulma se alejaba, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si dejar que se fuera o si debía ir tras ella para que se enterase de la verdad.

Bulma salió llorando del edificio, activó su capsula y apareció su moto, se subió pero antes de irse vio que Yamcha se acercaba a ella.

- "¡Bulma ¿Qué sucede? Te vi salir llorando en la fiesta!" – Preguntó Yamcha alarmado.

- "¡Nada es solo que…!" – Bulma prefirió callarse.

- "¿No me digas que Vegeta te hizo algo?" – Bulma no respondió, así que Yamcha dio por entendido que la respuesta era sí – "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

- "¡Nos vemos en el insti Yamcha!" – Bulma hizo partir su moto y se alejó del lugar.

- "¡Este imbécil me las pagara!" – Dijo Yamcha entrando otra vez al edificio.

Yamcha se puso a buscar a Vegeta pero no lo encontraba, volvió a salir del edificio y lo vio, estaba a punto de subirse a su auto, corrió para acercarse antes de que moreno se fuera.

- "¡Hey, imbécil!" – Gritó Yamcha lo suficientemente cerca para que Vegeta le escuchara.

- "¡Insecto no estoy para tus juegos!" – Dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta del auto pero Yamcha cerró la puerta bruscamente haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

- "¡¿Qué quieres insecto del demonio?!" – Gritó Vegeta tomando a Yamcha de la polera violentamente.

- "¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bulma idiota?!" – Yamcha empujó a Vegeta que se quedó callado, con ese gesto Yamcha dio por certero de que Vegeta le había hecho a Bulma – "Hace tiempo te dije que no te acercaras a ella"

- "¡JA, eso fue cuando ella estaba contigo, pero ahora está conmigo y lo que pasó insecto, a ti no te incumbe!" – Vegeta volvió a abrir la puerta del auto y en ese momento Yamcha se abalanzo encima de Vegeta y empezaron a golpearse.

- "¡Lo que sea que le hayas hecho no te lo perdonare!" – Gritó Yamcha.

Estuvieron peleándose hasta que los separaron unos chicos, ahí Yamcha se volvió a meter en la fiesta para saber si Milk o Goku sabían algo y Vegeta se subió a su auto para dirigirse a su casa.

Vegeta manejaba a toda velocidad, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y llamó a Bulma pero esta no contestaba, pensó en ir a la C.C. para aclarar las cosas pero decidió que era mejor dejar a Bulma tranquila, además que no sería bueno que ella lo viera con el labio sangrando porque se peleo con Yamcha.

* * *

- "¡Bulma te busca el joven Vegeta!" – Gritó la Sr. Briefs despertando a Bulma.

- "Dile que ya voy" – Dijo la peliazul levantándose.

- "¡Esta bien cariño!" – Dijo su madre retirándose de la pieza de su hija.

Bulma se paró de la cama y tomó su celular tenía llamadas perdidas de todos en especial de Vegeta, y tenía muchos mensajes de Yamcha preguntándole si estaba bien. Se duchó y bajo al primer piso de su casa, ahí vio que Vegeta esperaba en el salón principal.

- "Acompáñame" – Dijo ella caminando hacia el patio delantero de su casa y con total indiferencia para ocultar su dolor.

- "¿Quieres hablar?" – Preguntó Vegeta sentándose en una banca.

- "¡Para eso vienes ¿no?!" – Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- "¡Esta bien, yo si bese a Maron no lo niego, pero fue porque la vi de espalda, y como tiene el mismo cabello no me di cuenta, además estaba todo oscuro!" – Vegeta miró a Bulma quien estaba meditando sobre la situación.

- "Está bien" – Vegeta quiso sonreír pero algo le decía que esto no había acabado – "¡Te creo, pero… no puedo no sentirme mal, no como me estoy sintiendo!"

- "¡Pero Bulma…!" – Bulma siguió hablando.

- "¡Quizás solo fue una confusión pero me duele, no sabes cómo me siento, te miró y se me viene a la mente la imagen de ti y Maron besándose, me dolió tanto ver aquello…!" – Bulma se quedó en silencio.

- "¿Entonces…?" – Vegeta tenía el corazón apretado aunque no lo pareciera, miró a Bulma y esta lo miró.

- "¡Necesito tiempo, necesito tiempo para olvidar lo que vi, no estaré bien contigo si no olvido eso, te amo y lo sabes, pero necesito olvidar el día de ayer!" – Bulma miró hacia otro lado y se tragó las lágrimas que sentía salir.

- "¡Te entiendo!" – Vegeta se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes dio media vuelta y miró a Bulma – "Te esperare…"

Bulma asintió y después de un rato se entro a su casa, subió las escaleras y se metió a su pieza para llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, algo en su pecho le dolía, algo que no podía controlar, a cada momento recordaba lo que había pasado, y el dolor aumentaba, no se iba y ni se escondía, solo crecía.

* * *

Vegeta salió de la C.C. y fue hasta su auto, se quedó un rato pensando, se sentía estúpido y imbécil, manejo hasta su casa y cuando llegó lo primero que quería hacer era darse una ducha quería despejarse.

Entro al baño y se miró un rato por en el espejo del baño, vio su reflejo y apretó sus puños, entonces con su mano izquierda dio un gran golpe al espejo rompiéndolo y rompiéndose la mano, le salió algo de sangre, abrió la manilla del agua fría y dejó un rato su mano ahí, se hipnotizo con el agua que salía a chorro, así empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos con la peliazul,

_Flash back._

- _"¡Vege me encanta estar contigo!" – Dijo la peliazul acercándose más a él – "Oye, nos vemos después tengo que hacer un trabajo con Yamcha"_

- _"¡¿Por qué con el insecto?!" – Gruño Vegeta furioso._

- _"¡Nos vemos!" – Bulma beso a Vegeta y este se tiró para atrás – "¿Qué sucede?"_

- _"Contéstame ¿Por qué con él?" – Preguntó Vegeta con tono severo._

- _"¡Vegeta, es un trabajo que teníamos de artes desde el principio de año, en ese entonces éramos pareja, era obvio que íbamos a hacerlo juntos…" – Dijo ella hasta que vio algo distinto en la mirada de Vegeta – "Oh por Dios, ¿Vegeta estas celoso?"_

- _"Aaah ¿yo?" – Dijo Vegeta poniéndose nervioso – "¡Yo no estoy celoso, solo no quiero verte con ese insecto, después se te pega lo imbécil!"_

- _"¡Vegeta estas celoso!" – Rió Bulma viendo como Vegeta miraba hacia otro lado enojado._

- _"¿Y si fuera así qué?" – Gruñó él viendo la reacción de Bulma._

- _"No tienes derecho a estarlo no crees" – Dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Vegeta – "¡A fin de cuentas nosotros no somos nada Vegeta!"_

- _"¡Hmp!" – Gruñó Vegeta sabiendo que Bulma tenía razón._

- _"¡Pero no te preocupes Vegeta, de ahora en adelante seremos novios!" – La peliazul se acercó y lo beso mientras Vegeta asentía con una sonrisa coqueta que solo la podía ver ella._

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Sacó la mano del agua fría, ya no le solía más sangre. Fue hacia un botiquín y se vendo la mano, aún estaba distraído por sus recuerdos, recordar cuando se hizo novio con Bulma le parecía extraño y ajeno a sí mismo, pero no le parecía algo imbécil o sin sentido, en realidad, desde que estaba con Bulma su personalidad había cambiado algo y su odio por los demás se había atenuado poco a poco, Bulma le hacía bien y eso nadie podía cuestionarlo, no podía creer que ahora ya no tenía a su Bulma por algo tan estúpido que paso como la cabeza hueca de Maron.

Continuara…

* * *

*-*, hola gracias por los que leen y los que dejan su review *-*, este es el antepenúltimo cap. :c, lo que significa que solo quedan dos caps más, el siguiente que erá el 23 y el 23.A (este cap es un extra que explica algo que aunque no era muy importante les sorprenderá), que los subo juntos y el prox del prox cap, es el 24 y el 24.A(este será el lemmon 1313), estos tmb bien los subo juntos y ahí todo está terminado ;(, así que ya saben en dos semana más se viene el último cap :c y espero que el lemmon me quedé bien para no ser una vergüenza :c le pediré ayuda a una amiga en eso :C en fiiiiiiin...

Gracias por leer y deja tu review *-*

PD: tengo una duda existencial D:, que significa cuando en fics, en los resumenes que aparecen arriba de un fic, aparece algo como "mal summary", es que lo he leído hartas veces y no sé qué es :c


	23. Sin ti

NOTA: Al final del cap. 23 está el cap. 23.A, este cap. sucede entre el cap. 23 y cap.24, eso. C:

* * *

Capitulo 23: Sin Ti.

Sacó la mano del agua fría, ya no le solía más sangre, fue hacia un botiquín y se vendo la mano, aún estaba distraído por sus recuerdos, recordar cuando se hizo novio con Bulma le parecía extraño y ajeno a sí mismo, pero no le parecía algo imbécil o sin sentido, en realidad, desde que estaba con Bulma su personalidad había cambiado algo y su odio por los demás se había atenuado poco a poco, Bulma le hacía bien y eso nadie podía cuestionarlo, no podía creer que ahora ya no tenía a su Bulma por algo tan estúpido que paso como la cabeza hueca de Maron.

* * *

Pasaron algunas pocas semanas, Vegeta había vuelto a ser el tipo insoportable de siempre, sin Bulma cerca de él se había vuelto más arrogante y orgulloso con los demás, para nadie era secreto ni menos para Bulma, quien hace unos pocos días había recibido un llamado del psicólogo de Vegeta, quien le decía que este había empeorado notablemente, esto hizo que Bulma supiera lo importante que era ella para Vegeta, y que él en verdad la ama

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama cuando recordó aquella llamada, aunque fue algo extraño, no tenía ni idea como aquel hombre había conseguido su número de celular, aunque a decir verdad no era muy extraño, cualquier persona con el poder suficiente podría tener acceso al número de Bulma Briefs.

"¡Me siento tan culpable, aquel psicólogo tiene razón, Vegeta ha cambiado demasiado desde que no estamos juntos, bueno, a decir verdad todo hemos cambiados, A-18 se convertira en madre y Krillin en padre dentro de poco, Milk y Goku se están proyectando para el futuro, y Yamcha aunque sé que aún me ama está saliendo con otras chicas, cosa que es un avance… y yo… yo cumpliré 18 dentro de poco, pero más que eso, yo ya no soy la misma de antes, he madurado, todo este año de locos me ha hecho madurar!" pensó la peliazul mientras daba vueltas por su habitación "¡Sé que Vegeta me necesita y que yo lo necesito, pero cada vez que intentó acercarme para que volvamos él se aleja, es como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazado o a perder algo que no quiere perder!"

* * *

El lunes en el instituto Bulma hizo un anuncio a todos sus compañeros, se paró de su silla y se puso en el centro de la sala para que todos la escucharan.

- "¡Hey, como ya saben cumpliré 18!" – Dijo la peliazul sentándose arriba de la mesa del profesor que no había venido - "¡Así que los celebrare a lo grande en mi casa, están todos cordialmente invitados, después de todo el año está por terminar, y quién sabe si volveremos a tener una fiesta donde estemos todos, por esto los que quieren vayan el sábado en la noche a mi casa… a por cierto será una fiesta de disfraces!"

Dicho esto Bulma se fue a sentar, hablo un rato con sus amigas para planificar bien todo el asunto de la fiesta de este sábado, al cabo de un rato tocaron el timbre y todos salieron, Bulma espero a ver a que Vegeta saliera del salón y ahí lo hizo ella, sabía a dónde debía ir, al patio trasero, ahí estaría él. Cuando llego así fue, el muchacho se encontraba sentado en la banca del medio del patio, ella camino suavemente para no ser descubierta cuando ya estuvo cerca se sentó al lado del moreno sorprendiéndole.

- "Hola" – Dijo Bulma cálidamente – "¿Cómo estas Vegeta?"

- "¡Hmp, bien!" – Dijo él parándose para irse.

- "Espera" – Bulma sujeto al muchacho de brazo hasta que lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

- "¿Qué quieres mujer?" – Dijo el arrogantemente haciendo que vellos de los brazos de Bulma se erizaran levemente.

- "¡Hablar contigo… hace mucho que no lo hacemos!" – Bulma miró al suelo esperando a que el muchacho dijera algo pero no llegaron palabras de la boca de Vegeta – "¿Vendrás a mi fiesta?"

- "¡No tengo por qué ir!" – Dijo en tono frío.

- "¡Ya veo!" – Bulma miró el cielo y pensó unos momentos – "¡De todos modos, te estaré esperando, si te esperaré!"

- "Será mejor que no me esperes" – Dijo él intentando no mirar a la peliazul a la cara – "¡No tengo motivos para ir!"

- "¡Espero a que cambies de opinión…!" - Bulma se levantó y fue a donde estaba la mirada de Vegeta para así mirarlo a los ojos – "¡Ya que eres mi invitado más importante… además me dijiste que me esperarías…!"

- "¡Me tengo que ir, Mr. Roshi me estaba buscando hace un momento!" – Dijo Vegeta marchándose y dejando a Bulma sola.

- "¡Yo te esperaré!" – Murmuró Bulma viendo como se alejaba.

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos del instituto en completa soledad, se sentía estúpido, cualquier chico normal hubiera besado a Bulma en el momento que ella le dijo que era su invitado especial, pero no, él no era normal, para él era más difícil, aunque deseaba más que nada volver a estar con Bulma las cosas se veían difícil, y aunque claro él mismo le dijo que la esperaría, pero ahora que podían estar juntos, sentía miedo a tenerla y volver a perderla, hace un mes cuando ella le dijo que necesitaba tiempo sintió como si una parte de su ser se estuviera muriendo después de ser torturado como nunca, por lo mismo él sabía si seguía con Bulma y la perdía más adelante no podría soportarlo, simplemente no podría, no sería capaz.

Llegó hasta su casillero lo abrió para sacar unos libros, se sorprendió al recordar algo, hace tiempo o más bien desde las vacaciones de invierno ya no recibía esos mensajes misteriosos, ya no le llegaban a su taquilla. Tomo los libros con una mano mientras con la otra cerraba la taquilla.

"Hmp, me hubiera encantado saber quién era el gracioso de los mensajes, le hubiera partido la cara con mucho gusto pero al parecer nunca lo sabré, si lo supiera ahora mismo lo mataría con mis propias manos… así liberaría tensiones" pensó mientras reía para sí mismo.

* * *

El día de la fiesta de Bulma estaban todos sus compañeros y muchos amigos y amigas que había conocido durante los últimos años del instituto.

Todos llevaban excelentes disfraces, pero nadie se veía tan bien como Bulma que llevaba un vestido celeste como el cielo, acompañado de una tiara y accesorios que resaltaban su cara.

- "¡Me encanta tu disfraz Milk!" – Dijo Bulma al ver disfrazada a Milk como Vilma pica piedra – "¡Y el de Goku no se queda atrás!" – Bulma inspeccionó a la pareja, Goku y Milk como la familia pica piedra, a decir verdad el traje de Pedro pica piedra era perfecto para Goku.

- "¡Gracias, pero el tuyo es el mejor!" – Milk le cerró un ojo a Bulma, dado que ella junto con A-18 estuvieron buscando aquel vestido para Bulma como locas.

- "¡Yamcha y Krillin se disfrazaron de los mismo!" – Dijo A-18 al llegar al grupo haciendo que todos miraran a los muchachos que se habían disfrazados de vampiros.

- "¡Krillin no sabes cómo me las pagaras!" – Dijo Yamcha entre dientes a su amigo.

- "Que va, tú me las pagaras por copiarme" – Dijo Krillin sacándose los dientes de vampiros.

- "A-18 te ves muy bien disfrazada de zombie" – Dijo Goku a quien le apasionaban las películas de zombies.

- "¡¿Vegeta vendrá?!" – Dijo A-18 al oído a Bulma.

- "No lo sé, pero empiezo a pensar que tal vez no…" – Dijo Bulma cabizbaja sirviéndose un poco de ponche.

- "No te deprimas, aún es temprano" – A-18 se volteó y fue a donde Krillin para bailar.

- "¡Goku bailemos!" – Gritó Milk eufórica.

- "¡Sí, vamos Milk!" – Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa tomándole la mano a su novia.

- "¡Realmente te ves bien Bulma!" – Yamcha se acercó a la peliazul y se sirvió ponche.

- "¡Gracias Yamcha, lo mismo va para ti!" – Dijo Bulma mientras buscaba en el salón a un chico con los pelos parados.

- "¿Quieres bailar?" – Preguntó Yamcha tendiendo su mano "Di que sí por favor" pensó el moreno en su interior.

- "¿Qué?" – Bulma estaba desconectada, lo único que sabía era que si aceptaba significaba hacerle ilusiones al muchacho, miró a su derecha y vio que Maron estaba sirviéndose ponche, Bulma la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a su lado – "¡Ahora no puedo ya sabes estoy viendo los últimos detalles del grupo que viene a cantar esta noche, que tal si bailas con Maron, ella quiere bailar contigo ¿No es así Maron?!"

- "¿Eh…? Claro ¿Por qué no?" – Dijo Maron disfrazada de pirata tomando del brazo a Yamcha y llevándolo a la pista de baile.

"Bulma Briefs eres una genio, ahora a ver al grupo que cantara esta noche" pensó la peliazul dirigiéndose a la entrada lateral de su casa para dejar entrar a los "Ziow Boy's!".

Abrió la puerta y entraron los cinco muchachos que cantaría durante toda la noche, estaban con sus instrumentos y otras cosas que traían los asistentes. Al entrar todo el equipo necesario los "Ziow Boy's!" se empezaron a preparar mientras Bulma cerraba la puerta al último tipo que llevaba un bajo en su mano, estaba todo listo y Vegeta aún no aparecía, aunque debía estar feliz en su cumpleaños no había más que preocuparse por el chico del cabello azabache.

Bulma se dirigió a la pista de baile pero al pasar por una de las piezas de su casa vio una sombra extraña, se aventuro a ver quién era, abrió la puerta y entró, buscó el interruptor y prendió la luz y al momento alguien le tapó la boca y cerró la puerta, Bulma solo vio que aquella persona llevaba un disfraz del fantasma de la ópera, por lo tanto era imposible ver su cara.

Bulma no se dejaría manipular por nadie, por lo mismo y recordando las palabras de Vegeta de que se debía defender por sí sola le propinó a la persona un gran golpe en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera.

- "Veo que aprendiste" – Dijo Vegeta sacándose la máscara.

- "¡Ve- Vegeta!" – Tartamudeó la muchacha con gran felicidad y dejando ir todos sus miedos de que tal vez Vegeta no llegaría y por lo tanto significaría que era el fin.

- "El mismo" – Vegeta se sobo el estomago para después acercarse a la peliazul – "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

- "¡Gracias!" – Dijo la peliazul mientras Vegeta sacaba de su bolsillo un tipo de bolsita de cuero.

- "¡Realmente se te ve bien el collar de piedra azul que te di hace un tiempo!" – Dijo el muchacho mirando el cuello de Bulma.

- "¡Sí, es perfecto!" – Dijo ella tocando el collar con las yemas de sus dedos.

- "¡Ahora te quiero regalar algo muy valioso!" – Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma mientras sacaba de la bolsita una preciosa pulsera de diamantes – "¡Era de mi madre, cuídalo bien!" – Dijo Vegeta poniéndole la pulsera a la peliazul que no decía nada, solo le brillaban los ojos.

- "¡Vegeta…!" – Dijo Bulma con la respiración acelerada – "¡Esto significa mucho para mí!"

- "Lo sé, por eso vine, por eso te di esto que a la vez es de una persona muy importante para mí, mi madre" – Dijo el apoyándose en la pared del cuarto.

- "Vegeta te amo" – Dijo la peliazul por primera vez al muchacho quien solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo y hacerle un guiño.

- "¡Sabes… quizás algunos tengan razón de que yo no sea lo mejor para ti, puede ser, quizás yo no te pueda dar lo que muchos podrían, como es estar mostrando mis sentimientos en público y cosas por el estilo, eso siempre será mi…!" – Vegeta tomó aire pero antes Bulma le pegó una cachetada sorprendiendo al muchacho como nunca.

- "¡BASTA VEGETA!" – Gritó ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro – "¡Que importa lo que pienses los demás, lo importante es si somos felices, yo soy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado, y sé que tú eres feliz estando a mi lado, no importa nada más, eres la persona más importante para mí!"

Vegeta al escuchar esto quiso tomar la iniciativa y se acercó nerviosamente a Bulma y le beso el cuello para después recorrer un camino hacia su boca mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cara de la peliazul.

- "Tú también eres la persona más importante para mí…" – Le dijo Vegeta lentamente a Bulma en el oído con miedo a que aquellas palabras se rompieran en su timpano.

- "¡Te dije que te ayudaría!" – Dijo Bulma abrazando al chico del pelo azabache mientras este secaba algunas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Bulma cubiertos de felicidad.

- "Bulma" – Murmuró él en un tono que solo Bulma podía entender, con una suavidad y tranquilidad que ella sabía lo que significaba, eso significaba _gracias._

Continuara…

* * *

Capitulo 23.A: "Los mensajes de Vegeta"

Quedaban solo dos meses para que el año se acabara, todos se encontraban exaltados y emocionados, parecía que hace poco hubieran empezado las clases, y para Bulma Briefs parecía solo que hace pocos minutos estuviera recorriendo los pasillos y las salas como a principio de año, como si hace unos segundos hubiera estado cerca de la oficina del director y escuchado la voz de Vegeta que la hizo temblar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Era medio día, las clases estaban por terminar, solo faltaba la clase de Literatura, mientras tanto era recreo y los alumnos estaban dispersos por el patio, esperando que el día terminase ya.

El sol brillaba y el viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos mientras su novio estaba en completo silencio observándola.

- "¿Qué sucede Vegeta?" – Preguntó Bulma dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- "Nada es solo…" – Vegeta se había descuidado, casi le contaba a Bulma lo de los mensajes que aparecían en su taquilla – "Nada, es que hace mucho calor, que tal si nos ponemos debajo de aquel árbol"

- "Estás un poco extraño Vegeta…" – Murmuró ella levantándose de la banca y caminando hacia el árbol que le indicó Vegeta – "¿Algo anda mal?" – Preguntó Bulma al ver como Vegeta estaba más silencioso que de costumbre.

Era verdad, Vegeta estaba silencioso, se hallaba meditando, últimamente se habían acentuado los mensajes que alguien dejaba en su taquilla, no entendía quien era el cobarde que no daba la cara. Tampoco quería contarle a Bulma lo que ocurría, eso solo la preocuparía, y eso era algo que él no quería, solo de algo estaba seguro, la persona que le enviaba esos mensajes, sabía de su historia, y creía que Bulma no, eso le causaba cierta gracia en el tema, aunque el contenido de los mensajes no.

Vegeta recordó el primer mensaje: "_La familia lo es todo_", así había comenzado todo, al principio creyó que era una jugarreta de alguien que sabía su historia solamente, pero ahora los mensajes era menos sutiles y le llegaban con más regularidad, además de que algunos hablaban de Bulma, ahora los mensajes decían cosas como: _"Te quitaron lo que más apreciabas en la niñez, a tu madre", "Me preguntó que pensara Bulma si se entera de tu pasado", "No estés tan feliz, pronto volverás a hacer el imbécil de antes, me asegurare de eso", "Ojala nunca hubieras venido a este instituto…"._

Al recordar gran parte de los mensajes que le llegaron a su taquilla en el último tiempo, una idea cruzó por su mente la única persona que lo podría querer afuera del instituto y lejos de Bulma era…

- "¿Vegeta?" – Preguntó Bulma al ver como el chico del pelo azabache parecía meditando de tal manera como si no estuviera ahí – "¡¿Vegeta?!"

- "Creo que olvide algo en mi taquilla, nos vemos en el salón" – Dijo Vegeta si pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

- "…Esta bien…" – Murmuró Bulma sin poder entender nada mientras Vegeta se alejaba del lugar.

- "¡Bulma!" – Gritó Milk corriendo hacia ella – "¡¿Me puedes acompañar a comprar después de clases?!"

- "Creo que algo anda mal con Vegeta…" – Dijo Bulma sin escuchar lo que le decía su amiga – "Me pregunto qué será"

- "¡Hey, te estoy hablando!" – Refunfuñó Milk cruzándose de brazos – "¿Me acompañaras?"

- "Sí, lo que sea…" – Dijo Bulma para que su amiga se callara.

- "Ok, después no digas que no" – Milk se sentó al lado de la peliazul y la quedó mirando un buen rato, trataba de descifrarla.

* * *

Vegeta estaba en el patio trasero, estaba seguro de quien era el que dejaba esos mensajes, es por eso que decidió encontrar al culpable con las manos en la masa, supuso que la persona que le dejaba esos mensajes, lo hacía después de clases, ya que siempre aparecían al otro día por la mañana, descartó de inmediato que alguien pusiera los mensajes en la mañana ya que él siempre era el primero en llegar.

"Bueno, prepárate para la paliza que te daré..." pensó Vegeta.

Así fue como Vegeta después del término de clases se quedó escondido entre algunas taquillas esperando que aquella persona apareciera, para su suerte Bulma salió con Milk a comprar así no le tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué se quedó después de clases en el instituto.

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que el timbre había sonado, el instituto estaba desierto, desde que los entrenamientos habían terminado nadie se quedaba después de clases, a no ser de los que se quedaban en la biblioteca terminando alguna tarea o cosas por el estilo. El chico del pelo azabache vio como alguien al fondo del pasillo se cercioraba de estar solo, una vez hecho esto, el tipo se acercó a la taquilla de Vegeta, introdujo una especie de papel y rió unos momentos, Vegeta con una gran sonrisa se acerco al tipo por la espalda, y cuando éste se dio vuelta para marcharse se encontró con un puño que se dirigía a su cara, el tipo cayó al suelo mientras Vegeta abría su taquilla y sacaba el papel para estar 100% seguro, lo leyó en voz alta.

- "_Eres la peor escoria que he visto en mi vida_" – Vegeta rió como un maniaco para luego tomar al tipo por el cuello levantándolo mientras veía su cara de terror – "Está me la pagaras caro, insecto "

- "¡Haz lo que quieras, Bulma se enterara de la verdad!" – Dijo Yamcha sacudiéndose la ropa.

- "¡Bulma lo sabe imbécil, Bulma sabe todo de mí, lo sabe desde antes que estuviera conmigo!" – Vegeta aguanto las ganas de partirle la cara a Yamcha, sabía que eso le podría costar una suspensión.

- "¿Qué?" – Balbuceó Yamcha sin entender nada.

- "Escúchame bien insecto, Bulma lo sabía de antes, así que si tantas ganas tienes de contarle todo, hazlo, y de paso le cuentas lo de tus jueguitos de mandar notas" – El muchacho del pelo azabache cerró su taquilla y se dispuso a irse pero Yamcha lo retuvo – "¡Apártate insecto!"

- "¿Le contaras de esto a Bulma?" – Preguntó Yamcha colérico temiendo de que Bulma lo odie por haberle hecho esto a Vegeta.

Vegeta había intentado retenerse pero al escuchar aquello todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, tomó otra vez del cuello del muchacho y lo empujó hacia las taquillas y empezó a golpear desenfrenadamente el estómago de éste hasta que él con una patada apartó a Vegeta.

- "Supongo que estamos a mano…" – Murmuró Yamcha mientras se sobaba el estómago.

- "Yo no estoy a mano contigo" – Dijo Vegeta riéndose – "Pero bueno podemos decir que sí en realidad, ya que yo te quité a tu chica…" – Dijo Vegeta para irse del lugar dejando a Yamcha aguantándose la rabia.

"En realidad… estamos a mano Vegeta, después de todo, fui yo el que te quite a tu chica, y ahora solamente ella volvió hacia a ti…" pensó Yamcha caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

* * *

Hola! :c la verdad estoy triste :c es que este es el penúltimo cap. y después de este fic no escribiré más hasta el próx. año :c 2014 allá vamos, la verdad me quiero concentrar 100% en mis estudios en este momento y por eso lo de volver a escribir el próx. año, lo que más extrañaré será llegar a mi casa y ver los reviews que dejan *-* es que son tan bonitos y tan entusiastas que me dejan muy feliz C:

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 23 donde se reconcilian *-*, y el cap, 23.A donde se revelo quien era el que le escribía cosas en su taquilla a Vegeta y si no entendieron lo de la última frase que dice Yamcha no se preocupen en el prox. cap lo entenderán :x les daría alguna pista pero no sería la gracia, sin nada más que decir los espero el Lunes siguiente, el cap. 24 y 24.A lo subiré después de las 8 de la tarde :X

Gracias por leer y deja tu review CCCC:


	24. Destino

Nota: Bueno este es el último cap. q.q, al final del cap. está el cap. extra que era de lemmon, pero no es tan lemmon al final ya que mi amiga no me ayudo :C así que lo hice sola y lo hice más romántico, bueno ahí vean como me quedo x'D...

* * *

Capitulo 24: Destino.

Vegeta al escuchar esto quiso tomar la iniciativa y se acercó nerviosamente a Bulma y le beso el cuello para después recorrer un camino hacia su boca mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cara de la peliazul.

- "Tú también eres la persona más importante para mí…" – Le dijo Vegeta lentamente a Bulma en el oído con miedo a que aquellas palabras se rompieran en su timpano.

- "¡Te dije que te ayudaría!" – Dijo Bulma abrazando al chico del pelo azabache mientras este secaba algunas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Bulma cubiertos de felicidad.

- "Bulma" – Murmuro él en un tono que solo Bulma podía entender, con una suavidad y tranquilidad que Bulma sabía lo que significa, ella sabía que eso significaba _gracias._

* * *

Quedaban 15 días para la graduación, después de un año extraordinariamente loco para muchos todo estaba por terminar dentro de 15 días, ya habían terminado todas las pruebas, ahora solamente quedaban unas cuantas clases y la graduación.

Era viernes y todos se hallaban perdiendo el tiempo en el salón C-112, el maestro Roshi estaba hablando de historia, o más bien repasando ya que no había más que hacer.

- "Milk me prestas un lápiz" – Preguntó Bulma que se encontraba divertida dibujando animales.

- "Saca los que quieras" – Dijo Milk sin prestarle mucha atención, prefería escuchar de historia.

- "Yamcha así que desde el cumpleaños de Bulma sales con Maron y no has contado nada" – Dijo Krillin golpeándole el hombro al moreno.

- "Ya sabes, no quería decir nada sin estar seguro" – Dijo el moreno sonrojándose.

- "¡Yamcha aún no puedo creer que estés con esa cabeza hueca de Maron!" – Refunfuño A-18 cruzándose de brazos.

- "A-18 no la trates así, además ella ha cambiado un poco, tal vez mucho, si la conocieras bien te aseguro que hasta te podría caer bien" – Dijo Yamcha mirando a Maron que estaba sentada de las primeras.

- "Cuando tenga un cerebro la niñita dile que será un gusto conocerla mejor" - Dijo sarcásticas A-18 recibiendo una mirada asesina de Yamcha – "¡Esta bien no diré nada más!" – Dijo A-18 sintiéndose súbitamente incómoda y extraña.

- "¿Chicos que es eso que está en el piso?" – Pregunto Goku al ver un extraño líquido en el piso.

- "Se me ha roto la bolsa" – Dijo A-18 apretando la mano de Krillin.

- "¿QUÉ?" – Gritó Krillin llamando la atención de todos que no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta.

- "¿Qué es la bolsa de la que habla A-18, Milk?" – Le preguntó Goku en medio del descontrol que se estaba produciendo.

- "¡Rápido chicos llevemos a A-18 al centro asistencial!" – Ordenó Bulma parándose de su silla.

- "¡Cálmense Todos!" – Gritó Mr. Roshi al ver el bochinche que se estaba propagando en el salón – "¡A-18 y Krillin serán los únicos que irán, Goku toma a A-18 en brazos y Krillin ve a buscar tu coche y estaciónalo en la entrada del instituto!"

Dada la orden todos se empezaron a movilizar y a los pocos minutos Krillin partía con A-18 al centro asistencial en compañía del maestro Roshi quien dejó a todos los demás alumnos en el salón.

* * *

El día paso lento para todos los alumnos que querían saber algo de la rubia, no fue hasta que tocaron el timbre en donde muchos corrieron hacia el centro asistencial, allí aguardaron para recibir información.

- "¡Veo que la señorita A-18 tiene muchos amigos!" – Dijo un Doctor al ver a muchos alumnos en el lugar.

- "¡Doctor ¿Cómo esta A-18?!" – Preguntó Bulma parándose al lado de Vegeta y avanzando hasta el hombre.

- "¡Ella esta estupenda, aunque su novio se desmayo al ver a la pequeña Marron, que por cierto es una bebe muy hermosa y sana!" – Dijo el hombre sacándose unos guantes blancos y guardándolos en su bolsillo – "¡A-18 a pedido que su hermano la fuera a ver!"

- "¡Aquí estoy!" – Dijo el sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

- "¡Acompáñeme por favor!" – Dijo el doctor guiando al muchacho hacia donde estaba la rubia con su bebe y novio.

Después de casi 20 minutos A-17 salió de donde estaba su hermana, él estaba emocionado y tiritando, aún no podía creer que esa pequeña cosita era su sobrina, llegó hasta donde estaban los demás y sacó la cámara y empezó a mostrar las casi mil fotos que le había sacado a su pequeña sobrina.

* * *

- "¡Y estos son los graduados de la clase C-112!" – Dijo el rector indicando a todos los alumnos quienes se emocionaban al saber que la preparatoria acababa ahí y ahora – "¡Le queremos dar este reconocimiento a la alumna más esforzada, que es para A-18!"

- "¡Gracias!" – Dijo A-18 con su pequeña bebé en brazos.

- "¡Por su esfuerzo se merece esto, aunque no ha sido un año muy fácil para usted se graduó y con excelentes notas!" – Dijo el rector mientras todos aplaudían a la rubia quien estaba muy emocionada – "¡También quiero pedir un fuerte aplauso para las siguientes personas: Vegeta y Bulma, quienes tuvieron las mejores notas durante el año, para Goku, que gracias a él el equipo de rugby ganó el campeonato, para Akira el mejor compañero de clases según la clase C-112, para todos ellos un fuerte aplauso!"

El público aplaudía como loco mientras todos los alumnos hacían un círculo abrazándose entre todos, había terminado el largo año.

- "¡Clase C-112 para siempre!" – Gritaron todos los alumnos con sus diplomas en mano.

* * *

Después de la graduación y de la gran fiesta por esta Krillin, Maron, Yamcha, A-18, Milk, Vegeta y Goku estaban en casa de Bulma celebrando más en privado.

- "¡Así que dejaste a A-17 con Marron!" – Dijo Milk riéndose al pensar en el moreno cambiando pañales.

- "¡Ja, sí, esperemos a que no se vuelva loco!" – Dijo A-18 metiéndose al agua.

- "¡Vamos Vegeta metete a la piscina con los demás!" – Dijo Bulma empujándolo tan fuerte que este cayó al agua.

Todos se quedaron asombrados frente a la actitud de la peliazul, cualquiera en sus cabales se atrevería hacer tamaña muestra de querer morir. Vegeta se salió con una cara de pocos amigos del agua y con una sonrisa malévola, corrió hasta donde estaba Bulma y la abrazo para después lanzarla consigo mismo al agua.

- "¡Dulce Venganza!" – Dijo mientras se ponía a nadar por la piscina.

- "¡Me las pagaras Vegeta!" – Dijo Bulma enojada.

- "¡Parecen matrimonio!" – Dijo Goku provocando la risa de los demás y la incómodes de Vegeta y Bulma quienes pretendieron no escuchar nada, pero en el fondo sonrieron al imaginar la idea.

- "Yamcha amor mío, llévame al caballito" – Dijo Maron subiéndose arriba de Yamcha mientras A-18 hacia lo mismo con Krillin.

- "¡Veamos quien cae primero!" – Gritó A-18 empujando a Maron que aún no le caí muy bien y provocando que esta cayera al agua.

Después de casi dos horas todos estaban sentados en sillas de playa alrededor de la piscina, en un momento Bulma se paró de la suya y se puso al medio de todas las sillas.

- "¡Chicos vengan!" – Gritó la peliazul y al instante todos estaban alrededor de ella – "¡Prométanme que este no es el fin… que seguiremos siendo amigos y que no nos separaremos!"

Todos asintieron con sonrisas profundamente sinceras y se dieron un abrazo grupal, excepto Vegeta que se quedo a un lado pero en el fondo todos sabían que esa era su manera de decir que sí.

* * *

8 años después…

La C.C. era otra vez centro de reunión de antiguos amigos, tal y como prometieron hace 8 años no se dejaron de ver y la amistad creció, después de un tiempo A-18 y Krillin se casaron cuando Marron su hija tenía 2 años, pero no fueron los únicos, Milk y Goku también se casaron después de que Milk terminara sus estudios como profesora de historia y de que Goku se convirtiera en el gran jugador de rugby nacional, poco después de su matrimonio nació Gohan y Goten que eran mellizos, la relación de Yamcha y Maron había prosperado notablemente, la muchacha ya no era molesta, con Yamcha a su lado había cambiado toda actitud negativa que poseía, eran felices con sus dos hijos a los cuales habían llamado Yamcha Jr. y Seito, y por último quedaban Vegeta y Bulma que después de la preparatoria se fueron a la mejor universidad a estudiar ciencias, se graduaron con honores y ahora eran los mejores científicos del mundo, acerca de su relación no hay más que decir que se casaron al igual que Goku y Milk al terminar sus estudios superiores, aunque su boda fue íntima y muy discreta, y siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos nació Trunks, y ahora venia otro integrante a la familia, la pequeña Bra que aguardaba en el vientre de su madre.

- "¡Maron ¿Sabes donde se metieron Seito y Yamcha Jr.?!" – Le preguntó Yamcha bebiendo un refresco.

- "La verdad no lo sé pero debe estar jugando con los demás chicos" – Respondió Maron para volver a su conversación con Milk.

- "¡Yamcha no te preocupes, que tal un juego de rugby para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿Qué dicen chicos?!" – Pregunto Krillin a Goku , Yamcha y a Vegeta. Los dos primeros dijeron que sí mientras que Vegeta sonrió levemente.

- "¡Esta bien!" – Dijo Vegeta al recordar cómo le pateaba el trasero tiempo atrás a Yamcha.

- "Bulma me alegro tanto de que estes embarazada y que sea una niña" – Dijo A-18 feliz de saber que su hija tendría una amiga después de que todos sus amigos tuvieran solo niños.

- "¡Sí, por fin tendré a una niña, la podre peinar y vestir y cuidar, ya que Vegeta prácticamente pasa todo el tiempo con Trunks enseñándole juegos brutos… es terrible tener a estos dos niños en casa!" – Dijo Bulma riendo con A-18.

- "¡Espérame iré al baño!" – Dijo A-18 yéndose al baño.

A-18 salió del baño y se encontró con su hija mirando una foto de muchos años atrás.

- "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Preguntó la rubia al ver a su hija concentrada.

- "¿Mamá esa de ahí eres tú?" – Dijo Marron apuntando con el dedo a la pequeña niña de 5 años.

- "¡Oh hija, sí, es la foto del primer año de primaria!" – Dijo la peliazul emocionada al ver aquella foto de cuando todos tenían 5 años, era el cuadro del primer año escolar en el instituto – "Ahí está tu papi, ahí está tu tío Yamcha con tu tío Goku, más abajo y al lado mío están tus tías Milk y Bulma… Y aquí a la izquierda esta Vegeta… espera ¡¿Vegeta?¡"

"¡Pero cómo es posible si Vegeta llegó el último año al instituto… a menos que!" pensó la peliazul hasta que se puso a recordar cuando era pequeña.

_Flash Back._

- _"Juguemos todos" – Gritó Milk como siempre empezando a correr junto con los demás._

- _"¿Bulma tú no quieres jugar?" – Preguntó A-18 quien ya quería empezar a correr._

- _"¡Sí, pero iré a buscar a Vegeta para que juegue con nosotros!" – Dijo la peliazul mientras se limpiaba las rodillas porque hace unos momentos se había caído._

- _"¡Pero si está jugando con otros niños!" – Dijo A-18 para que su amiga le siguiera._

- _"¡Sí, pero yo quiero jugar con él, es mi mejor amigo!" – Gruñó la pequeña peliazul apartándose de su amiguita._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"¡Esto es increíble, después de tantos años y recién me acuerdo, entonces Vegeta fue nuestro compañero pero al parecer después se fue… pero en fin… nosotros conocíamos a Vegeta desde antes, es increíble y nadie se acuerda ni siquiera Bulma y Vegeta, es simplemente increíble, desde pequeños Bulma y Vegeta eran muy cercanos, ahora lo recuerdo… otra vez el destino hizo de las suyas…!" pensó la rubia mientras caminaba a encontrarse con sus amigos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Cap 24.A: Un fuego que no quema.

La contempló unos minutos en completo silencio, era la mujer más bella de este mundo, en realidad, era la mujer más bella de la galaxia a su parecer, nadie se comparaba en belleza e inteligencia. Ella lo veía con ojos risueños y unas mejillas que delataban su nerviosismo e inexperiencia en aquella situación, él tampoco tenía experiencia, también era su primera vez, pero en cambio él no estaba nervioso, solamente había cabida para la felicidad en su corazón que ahora no hacía nada más que danzar en su ser, desde que la conoció su mundo había cambiado, ya no era el tipo malhumorado y altanero de siempre, ella había cambiado el dolor por el amor, y todo eso en un par de años, y ahora que por fin podía decir que era su mujer, no podía negar que si tuviera que vivir mil veces las torturas que vivió en su niñez y juventud para que el destino le presentará a su amada, lo haría mil veces más si es necesario, ya que aquella felicidad que le aguardaba al lado de la persona más importante para él valía la pena, solo por verla sonreír un minuto más daría todo.

Los ojos de ella estaban aún brillosos por las lágrimas que habían brotado durante la fiesta, recordó como unas horas atrás había dicho: "Acepto" delante del sacerdote, delante de todos sus amigos, cercanos y su familia, y obviamente delante de él. Cuando su mente volvió a aquella habitación adornada con la calidez que ofrece la madera de roble y con la suavidad de una alfombra que la hacía sentir que flotaba, pudo percibir como aquel hombre que parecía indescifrable para algunos y que para ella era un libro abierto, la miraba intensamente, quiso acercarse a él pero por alguna extraña razón lo sintió lejano, tuvo la sensación de que si daba solo un paso hacia él, lo perdería para siempre, su pecho se apretó, no pudo mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, abrió su boca un poco para dejar salir un suspiro.

Al escuchar aquel suspiro él la quedo mirando desorbitado, dio unos pasos hasta quedar al frente de ella, acarició su rostro tiernamente y ahí lo entendió, ella tenía miedo, miedo a que todo lo que ha vivido a su lado fuera una mentira, como si en realidad nunca se hubieran conocido y todo lo que han vivido juntos fuera parte de su imaginación.

El hombre del cabello azabache la beso tiernamente mientras con sus manos la acariciaba con tal delicadeza como si el solo contacto de su piel la destruyera, la miró a los ojos unos segundos temiendo que perderse en aquel océano tan profundo, ella lo miró y supo que todo estaría bien.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, cuando la soltó ella cayó enredándose el cabellos de tal manera que sus rizos azules se veían aleonados con el movimiento, ella se acercó a él y lo comenzó a besar pasionalmente mientras sus manos le sacaban la corbata aún ajustada desde el matrimonio, él exploro el cuerpo de ella buscando el cierre de ese vestido blanco tan largo y esponjoso, cuando lo encontró lo bajo lentamente quitándole el vestido cuidadosamente, cuando pudo sentir la espalda de ella desnuda su mano subió recorriéndola con la punta de sus dedos desabrochándole el brasier, ella sentía aquel cosquilleo que solo la pasión y el amor podía ofrecerle, ella intentaba apaciguar sus suspiros al sentir la piel helada de su hombre cuando la tocaba, era una noche helada, que solo aquel fuego que no quema podía sobrellevar.

La mujer le bajó los pantalones violentamente, al instantes sus manos subieron sacándole la camisa y dejando ver aquel torso tan cuidado con el que siempre soñaba en sus noches más oscuras, él la apartó suavemente de tal modo que quedó acostada en la cama, él se subió encima de ella y le beso el cuello como tal vampiro a su presa, ella empezó a juguetear con sus manos recorriendo el torso de él, subiendo y bajando por aquel abdomen hasta que sus manos bajaron a los calzoncillos de éste y lo empezó a bajar lentamente mientras él sin quedarse atrás le sacó su prenda más intima a ella.

Cuando los dos se hallaban desnudos, él contemplo el cuerpo de ella, que hasta ese momento había sido un misterio, cuando lo vio pudo comprobar que era el mismo cuerpo con el que había soñado tantas noches, se deleitó con el solo hecho de contemplarla, sin darse cuenta su mirada se posó en los senos de ella que con el frío estaban duros, casi inconscientemente sus manos se fueron hacia ellos para proporcionarles calor, sin pensarlo aquel acto inocente se transformó en un acto placentero tanto para él como para ella, sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus senos haciendo que la respiración de ella se agitará, al momento ella se acerco a él para besarlo de tal manera que les era difícil respirar, sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más, se estaban uniendo a través de roces y caricias que cada vez subían de tonos, la noche que en algún momento fue helada se estaba volviendo cálida, los impulsos más salvajes y bestiales nacieron en aquella noche, la verdadera naturaleza del hombre y de la mujer se combinaron para dar a conocer el verdadero sentido del placer. Él la apretó ligeramente contra sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba, cuidadosamente el hombre del cabello azabache penetró a la mujer que dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor que fue ahogado en la oscuridad de la noche que era solo iluminada por pequeños rayos de luz provenientes de la luna, él la miró preocupado pero ella lo besó rápidamente para que continuara, así fue como él la volvía a penetrar cada vez con más fuerza y desenfreno, en un momento de la noche aquellos pequeños gritos ahogados de dolor de ella se convirtieron en gritos de pasión y de excitación, él la besaba mientras se procuraba retenerse para no volverse víctima de la lujuria, ella apretaba con sus manos la espalda de él a cada momento que la embestía con sus oleadas de pasión, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al climax él se acerco al oído de ella y le beso el lóbulo para después soltar una leve frase:

- "Te amo Bulma" – Dijo Vegeta entre orgasmos y suspiros que se esfumaron para dejar sobresalir sus palabras.

* * *

Hola! Bueno al fin llegó el final, no me queda nada más que decir que agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leyeron el fic en estos casi no se cuantos meses, creo que cuatro o no sé no recuerdo cuando o subí x'D... Acabo de ver y la subí en noviembre del año pasado, buenos gracias por leer en estos casi más de 6 meses, la verdad que a una autora le lean los fic y le dejen reviews es lo mejor del mundo *-* así que ya saben comenten y lean el último cap ;) y quería dejar el claro que algo del fic, y es que como se sabe en el último cap, Vegeta iba en la misma escuela desde pequeño y en el mismo curso también, es por eso que el papá de Bulma conocía de la historia de Vegeta, es por eso que a veces Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y recordaba parte de su niñez, y también es por eso que Yamcha sabía de Vegeta y lo recordaba, porque como siempre estuvo enamorado de Bulma como no recordar a aquel niño que en la infancia siempre estaba al lado de la peliazul, eso para aclarar esas cosas que me preguntan en MP C:, y hablando de los MP, le mando saludos a Chica Vegeta que de verdad sus MP son tan lindos *-*

En fin gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews y si todo sale bien nos vemos el próx. año con nuevas historia, tengo una que me está rondando hace un tiempo pero no la he podido escribir D: buena quizás sea el primer fic del 2014 :X

Hasta pronto y cuídense.


End file.
